Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai
by Mitsui-san
Summary: (21/30)El quería ser aquella persona para ella, quien pudiera curar las heridas de su tormentoso pasado y de su ahora. [Colección de drabbles/ones-shots LenMi. (Rating podría cambiar en algunas historias)]
1. Tal como Eres

_**¡Hola fans del LenMi!~**_

_Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic o más bien a mi compilación de lo que serán solamente drabbles y/o one-shots de esta linda parejita. Eso significa que no hay conexión alguna entre cada capítulo nwn_

_La razón por la que decidí hacer esto es porque siempre me invento muchas, pero muchas historias cortas de LenxMiku y como no quiero que queden abandonadas en mis archivos (y tampoco quiero saturar mi cuenta de fanfiction con solo one-shots) decidí subirlo de esta manera :3_

_Aquí les dejo la primera historia y pues no sé cuándo suba la siguiente ya que estoy al pendiente con la continuación de "Lazos de Sangre" u3u pero tomando en cuenta que son one-shots y drabbles no creo tardar en actualizar (especialmente porque ya tengo las historias terminadas XDD)._

_Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

_**Titulo:**__ Tal como eres._

_**Summary: **__Len esta cansado de ser tratado como un niño. Tal vez si se comportara diferente Miku empiece a fijarse en él._

_**Status:**__ (1/¿?)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai"**_

_**Tal como Eres **_by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Len Kagamine había conocido a Miku Hatsune?

Ah… jamás olvidaría ese día. Apenas tenía los doce años y ella los catorce.

Uno de los jefes de la compañía Yamaha les presentó. Él la miró y quedó perplejo de tanta belleza. Era estar frente aun ángel. Lo sé, sonaba ridículo pero joder, solo era un niño en aquel entonces.

Tímidamente ofreció su mano en forma de saludo y la mayor le correspondió, sonriendo con ternura. Un momento maravilloso, pero de ahí en adelante todo cambiaria.

Miku pasó de ser una chica más del montón a convertirse en una de las Idols y estrellas más grandes, no solo de Sapporo -su ciudad natal-, sino de todo Japón.

Su fama era tan grande que se volvió la imagen del grupo de cantantes VOCALOID, donde ella y el resto de su "familia" pertenecían.

Len no se quedaba atrás en fama, él junto con su gemela Rin, eran el dueto más amado de todo el grupo. El dúo Kagamine solía ser la competencia de Miku y hasta a veces los ponían como enemigos cuando en realidad no había nada de rivalidad entre ellos.

Pero por muy grande que fuera la fama de Len, no se comparaba a todo lo que tenía Miku, saliendo en series, cantando en colaboración con distintos artistas y compositores, apareciendo en comerciales y modelando para distintas revistas de moda. Esa chica estaba en las nubes, fuera de su alcance.

Al pobre rubio le costaba admitirlo pero era la verdad. No había manera de que ella se fijara en él. Tal vez su único consuelo estaba en que no era el único, en realidad, no había ningún hombre que estuviera al alcance de ella, al menos así lo manifestaban cientos de fans, los jefes de la compañía, el representante Hiyama y en sus ataques de celos, Luka Megurine, otra cantante del grupo.

Solo la idea de emparejar a Miku con alguien causaba todo un caos con los medios, por lo que la compañía decidió que ella no estaría con nadie y la chica aquamarina no parecía estar molesta con aquella idea.

Len podía respirar tranquilo, todo estaba bien o al menos así estuvo cuando notó algo que le molestó bastante. Últimamente Miku no dejaba de andar con uno de los cantantes del grupo, perteneciente a la primera generación de VOCALOID, Kaito Shion.

¿Por qué carajos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? Solo verlos uno a lado de otro le llenaba de ira. Era verdad que Kaito llevaba más tiempo conociendo a Miku, pero eso no era excusa para que estuviera acaparándola todo el tiempo. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía ese tipo? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué le veía de especial Miku?

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo…? –susurró.

—Bueno, pues a comparación de ti, él es un hombre.

Len se giró sorprendido y su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a su "reflejo" sentada a su lado, en el mueble desde donde veía a Miku y Kaito a lo lejos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido por su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Solo míralo! –Rin apuntó hacia el peliazul de bufanda que reía cordialmente con Miku. Len se limitó a arquear una ceja sin entender aun- Kaito es un hombre. Un apuesto hombre de 20 años ¿Quién no se fijaría en alguien así? Sinceramente no me sorprendería que a Miku onee-chan le gustara.

— ¿Qué? –Len miró a Kaito.

¿Un hombre? ¿En serio? Debía ser una broma. Kaito podría aparentar ser muy maduro, pero en realidad era la persona más infantil que conocía, empezando por su adicción al helado. ¿Es que no podía pasar un día sin llevar un cono o una paleta helada en la mano? El rubio se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, sí. Ríete lo que quieras ¿pero con quien está andando Miku ahora?

Fue entonces que Len dejo de reír. Su gemela sonrió victoriosa y se retiró dejando a un rubio pensativo.

Len tenía tantas fans como Kaito, pero estas chicas siempre describían al menor como alguien "lindo", mientras que Kaito, al igual que Gakupo, eran los Idols atractivos y hasta sexys del grupo. Ellos eran unos hombres tanto en apariencia como en actitud, pero él no era así ¿verdad?

Si quería que Miku se fijara en él, entonces tendría que cambiar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y la idol, Hatsune Miku, notó algo extraño con respecto a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo: Últimamente Len no parecía ser el mismo.

Él había cambiado mucho, demasiado. Se había vuelto un chico serio y reservado. Ya no se reunía con ella y el resto de los Vocaloids en los ensayos. Pedía cantar solo y ya no en dueto con Rin como solía hacer antes. Desobedecía las órdenes de los jefes corporativos, ganándose la imagen de chico malo y rebelde lo cual provocó que su mar de fans incrementara de manera impresionante.

¿Pero qué había pasado? En definitiva ese no era el Len que había conocido hace dos años atrás. Algo preocupada decidió ir a verlo para obtener alguna explicación de su raro comportamiento.

—Len… -el mencionado miró hacia la puerta y vio a la peliaqua parada en la entrada- ¿Puedo pasar?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea… -dijo sin importancia.

Miku hizo una mala mueca pero decidió ignorar aquello último y tomó asiento en la cama, justo al lado de Len el cual parecía estar componiendo una canción.

—Yo quería preguntarte algo… -enseguida captó la atención del chico.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Es que últimamente… no pareces ser el mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confuso.

—Pues… -Miku jugó con sus dedos intentando buscar las palabras exactas para explicarle a Len su preocupación- es que has cambiado bastante.

—Oh, eso… -Len dejó lo que hacía y miró a la aquamarina regándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas- Todo está bien, Miku-nee. Solamente quise cambiar un poco mi actitud. Eso es todo.

— ¿Pero por qué? –le cuestiono la chica de coletas.

El rubio pensó dos veces su respuesta.

Ahí estaba, tal como quería. Miku le estaba prestando atención, se estaba preocupando por él, pero… ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho? ¿Por qué no estaba bien? ¿Era porque para lograr eso tuvo que fingir ser alguien quien no era? Si decía la verdad posiblemente la diva se molestaría con él y no volvería a hablarle. No quería eso.

— ¿Sabes cómo solían llamarme antes por mis fans? –Su acompañante negó con la cabeza- me decían el "shota" del grupo. –Contestó levemente sonrojado- ¿Tienes idea de cómo eso me hacía sentir? Tengo 14 años ¡Ya no soy un niño para que me llamen de esa manera! –Miku le miraba sorprendida- solo quería que me vieran de otra forma… que me tomaran en serio. Desde que empecé a comportarme de esta manera todos me tratan mejor, bueno… -pauso un momento y la miró a ella- al menos ya no me tratan como un niño.

—Len… -la mayor posó su mano en la mejilla ajena y atrajo la mirada del chico para que le observara- ¿A quién le importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? Eres genial siendo tú mismo. No necesitas cambiar para complacer a nadie…

— ¿Tú crees…?

— ¡Claro que sí! –La ojiesmeralda sonrió ampliamente- A mí me gustas tal como eres…

¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ella había dicho eso en verdad?

Len tenía los ojos abiertos de la gran sorpresa, mientras que Miku empezaba a sonrojarse notoriamente.

— ¿Te gusto? –preguntó el rubio al momento que sonreía.

— ¡N-no! –Miku se levantó de la cama y movió las manos de manera torpe al mismo tiempo que el rubor en sus mejillas empezaba a intensificarse.

—Pero acabas de decirlo. –Len se levantó igual, sin dejar la sonrisa a un lado- dijiste que te gusto tal como soy. –se fue acercando a la chica de coletas.

— ¡No fue así! –siguió negándolo. Dio un paso hacia atrás al notar que el menor se le acercaba. Al instante que su mano logro tomar la perilla de la puerta exclamó: ¡T-Tengo que irme! –y huyó.

Len no podía estar más feliz. Solo buscaba la atención de su "hermana mayor" y termino consiguiendo más que eso, una confesión. ¡Le gustaba!

"¡JA, en tu cara Kaito!" pensó.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se dejó caer en su cama, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo de su habitación. La sonrisa permanecía.

"Le gusto tal como soy…"

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :'DD_

_Por cierto, no estoy segura de cuantas historias suba por lo cual he dejado el status en interrogativo. No creo que se pasen de 30 (?! pero ya veremos conforme vaya llegando la creatividad -w-)/_

_Por favor, dejen sus lindos reviews que siempre me inspiran a seguir a delante con todas mis historias ;u;_

_Eso es todo, cuídense y nos vemos la próxima! Bye-bye~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	2. Pubertad

_**Otra semana, otro one-shot para colección~ uwu)/**_

_¡Hola a todos! Pues antes que nada solo quería agradecer los lindos reviews (los cuales contestare al final), al igual que los favs y los followers :'DD_

_He aquí otro one-shot LenxMiku que espero sea de su gusto. Este fue escrito especialmente para aquellas fans que consideran que el pequeño Len es todo menos un shota -w- (especialmente con cada canción que tiene ewé)_

_Igual quería subir esta historia corta para el cumpleaños de Miku que fue este domingo pero no me dio tiempo :c en fin, no les hago esperar más, disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews para saber que les ha parecido, por favor ;u;_

_¡Enjoy!~_

* * *

_**Titulo:**__ Pubertad._

_**Summary: **__Miku no lo admitiría, pero últimamente se sentía atraída físicamente a su compañero de trabajo, al ex-pequeño Len. "¡Oh, maldita pubertad!"_

_**Status:**__ (2/¿?)_

* * *

_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para _**_**YAMAHA Corporation y **_****_**CRYPTON Future Media**__._**_

* * *

_**"Pubertad" **_by Mitsui Neko

_._

_._

_._

Miku Hatsune no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero en estos últimos días no había podido evitar sentirse atraída hacia uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. El nombre de este compañero era nada menos que Len Kagamine.

El mencionado había cambiado bastante entrando a la adolescencia. ¿Pero que había pasado con el pequeño rubio de ojos grandes y azules que reflejaban inocencia y ternura? Ahora el muchacho que tomaba su lugar era un joven alto, de mirada penetrante y de aspecto atractivo –o como solían decir las fans de este, "sexy"- .

La aquamarina no lograba entender como de un día para otro Len había cambiado tanto, por lo que decidió consultar con la mujer más sabia -y precoz- del grupo, Meiko. La pelicastaña le explicó de manera muy explícita los cambios hormonales que un muchacho sufre durante su adolescencia y que era precisamente eso por lo que el ex-pequeño Len pasaba.

Incluso sabiendo todo acerca de la pubertad -saliendo algo traumada en el proceso-, Miku no lograba entender que tenía que ver todo eso con que su corazón se agitara tanto al momento en que su mirada esmeralda se cruzaba con la azul de Len. Para colmo, al momento que eso pasaba Miku quedaba completamente roja y Len simplemente soltaba una risita que la aquamarina consideraba molesta.

Harta de todo eso decidió confrontar al menor.

En palabras aquello parecía ser fácil, pero la diva estaba nerviosa. Jamás había sentido tantos nervios en su vida, ni si quiera cuando dio su primer concierto, pero justo ahora la mano le temblaba al querer tocar a la puerta de Len. En silencio pedía que el rubio no estuviera en su habitación en ese momento.

Al parecer las plegarias de Miku fueron escuchadas ya que después de haber dado unos cuantos golpes nadie respondió. No del todo convencida decidió abrir la puerta y asomarse levemente pero no había rastros del Kagamine. Entró sin permiso alguno manipulada por la curiosidad y para su sorpresa la habitación que creyó encontraría hecho un caos estaba limpia y ordenada. Al girar su vista observó una foto de ella con ambos rubios a la edad de 14 y 12.

Oh, el pequeño Len.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el crujir de una puerta y Miku giró para mirar con sorpresa al recién llegado, bueno, en realidad no era así pues Len jamás había abandonado el cuarto, simplemente se encontraba tomándose una ducha en su baño privado y ahora estaba parado enfrente de ella, con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo y otra más con la que se secaba su largo cabello rubio.

—Miku-nee… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero la chica no pudo responder, se encontraba demasiado distraída observando, o más bien, deleitándose con el hermoso y bien formado cuerpo del ojiazul. Dios no había tenido piedad con ella al darle semejante, tentativo y perfecto cuerpo al que alguna vez fue el más adorable y tierno chico del grupo.

—A-ah, yo… -deseaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Posiblemente debía estar hecha una granada ahora. Avergonzada, negó con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia- La-lamento haber entrado a tu habitación, si-sin permiso, Len-kun. Me iré de inmediato.

Miku intentó caminar en dirección a la puerta pasando de largo al menor, pero entonces escuchó esa risita. Esa molesta e irritante risita que se mofaba de ella.

— ¡Eso! –Le señaló indignada- ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! –Len arqueó una ceja confundido- estoy harta de que siempre te burles de mí. ¿Qué es tan gracioso que siempre que paso a tu lado te ríes?

—Miku-nee, yo jamás me he burlado de ti. –contestaba el rubio, intentando que la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura no se cayera- es solo que es irónico…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues me parece irónico que después de tanto años sonrojándome por ti en secreto tú lo hagas ahora por mí… -Le regaló una sonrisa que se podría describir simplemente como encantadora.

La chica de coletas, que ya de por si estaba muy apenada al estar frente a un Len semidesnudo, ahora lo estaba más, mucho más al escuchar aquella confesión.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –se acercó hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que la mayor daba pasos hacia atrás. Una vez la había dejado acorralada, ella sentada en la cama y él lentamente poniéndose encima, le susurró cerca de su oído- me vuelves loco…~

El cuerpo de Miku se estremeció completamente al sentir el suave aliento de Len en su oreja. Tragó saliva cuando notó como se acortaba más la distancia entre ellos, a solos unos centímetros de que sus labios rozaran.

Anteriormente le hubiese golpeada y hubiera huido de ahí, pero no podía negarse a esa mirada azul, a esos labios, simplemente no podía negarse a ese chico. Al final fue ella quien dio el paso uniendo sus labios con los ajenos, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente del rubio. Len la tomó de la cintura, apegándola contra su cuerpo aun húmedo, correspondiéndole su última acción con la misma intensidad.

El beso se profundizo, la temperatura corporal subió, la lengua del menor lamio juguetón los labios ajenos y un gemido escapó de estos.

Los ojos de Miku se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso al ver al chico enfrente suyo, respirando agitadamente al igual que ella por el fogoso beso, pero peor aún, sonrojó mucho más cuando este se relamió como si hubiera probado algo dulce o delicioso y dicho sabor aún se conservara en sus labios.

Sin dudarlo dos veces se apartó de Len y fue directo a la puerta para huir de ahí, como casi siempre hacia…

Justo antes de salir, fue capaz de escuchar aquella risita burlona que solo hizo que ella se enojara y una vez se había encontrado sola en su propia habitación, ahogó un grito en su almohada:

"¡Maldita pubertad!"

* * *

_**A continuación las respuestas a los reviews:**_

_**Mikatsa-san:**__ Le pasó por tonto y shota (? pero bueno, en esta historia ya no lo es más XDD y claro, ya pronto subiré el nuevo capitulo de LDS nwn_

_._

_**Cris-chan12: **__Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, sinceramente yo aprecio los reviews como los tuyos. No soy muy fan del RinxLen no porque odie la pareja, sino como tu has dicho simplemente no soporto a aquellos que no tienen respeto a los gustos de los demás, como los Miku-Haters por ejemplo. Yo estoy muy consciente de que no todos los fans del RinxLen son iguales y tu eres claro ejemplo de ello nwn Me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado y solo para aclarar si habrán ciertas historias rating T, como podras ver en el summary, tengo puesto que el rating podría cambiar en algunas historias uwu de todos modos pienso avisar desde antes si es que llego a subir algun one-shot lemmon -w- espero que este te haya gustado~ :3_

_._

_**ElizabethJaeger: **__Pues en este one-shot se besaron y vaya beso XDD jejeje gracias por tu review!~_

_._

* * *

_Espero que esta historia corta haya sido de su gusto._

_Pues eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro one-shot nwn)/_

_Cuídense mucho y hasta entonces. Bye-bye~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko ;3**_


	3. Enfermo de Amor

_**¡Hola a todos!~**_

_Aquí la autora hace acto de presencia para traerles un nuevo one-shot para la colección :DD supuestamente actualizaría este fanfic la semana pasada, pero estuve muy ocupada actualizando dos fanfics más y me olvide por completo de este TTuTT aun así, espero que este one-shot sea de su gusto._

_Dos aclaraciones: La primera es, tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, que en los drabbles anteriores coloqué a Len y a Miku como cantantes de la corporación Yamaha, bueno, pues este one-shot vendría siendo un AU ya que colocó a Len y a Miku como gente "normal". (Normal entre comillas, ya sabemos que estos dos Vocaloids, al menos en mis historias, no son nada normales XDD)_

_Segunda aclaración: Este one-shot esta inspirado en el MV de "Honey, Honey" (Interpretado por Seamo en colaboración con Ayuse Kozue) canción utilizada como ending en el anime de "XXX-Holic" -w- les recomiendo ver el vídeo y escuchar la canción, si es posible con sub español :3_

* * *

_**Titulo:**__ Enfermo de Amor._

_**Summary: **__Len Kagamine es un chico "propenso a accidentes", por lo que ya es costumbre que casi siempre termine ingresado en el hospital. El rubio siempre ha odiado su estadía en dicho lugar, pero todo eso cambiara cuando conozca a la linda enfermera Hatsune._

_**Status:**__ (3/¿?)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Enfermo de amor" **_by Mitsui Neko

_._

_._

_._

De vuelta al hospital… pero si apenas había salido de ahí hace una semana, pero esa era la vida de Len Kagamine.

Gran parte de su adolescencia se la pasaba ingresado en distintos hospitales debido a que este revoltoso chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules siempre tenía la mala suerte de accidentarse. Len era lo que los doctores llamaban "propenso a accidentes", una manera menos cruel de decir que era un idiota o más bien muy torpe.

Todo empezó a los 10 años y ahora a los 20 sus desafortunados accidentes seguían ocurriendo, por lo que cada semana iba al hospital para ser atendido por el doctor Shion, del cual ya se había vuelto amigo precisamente por todas las veces que este le había atendido, de hecho, se había vuelto amigo de casi todas las personas del hospital.

Tal vez el único consuelo con el que Len contaba era que ninguno de aquellos accidentes había puesto en riesgo su vida, por lo que muchos lo consideraban afortunado. Afortunado seria si no tuviera ninguno de esos incidentes. También estaba el hecho de que contaba con un excelente seguro que le pagaba todas sus citas y/o operaciones.

— ¡Buenos tardes, señor Kagamine! Pero que sorpresa verlo por aquí. –Dijo con sarcasmo y en broma el doctor de cabellos azules y bata blanca- ¿Y a qué se debe su visita esta vez?

—Buenas, doctor Shion. Pues como vera, tengo la pierna rota. –Len apuntó hacia su propia pierna. Si se prestaba la debida atención podía notarse como el hueso de su pierna se había salido de su lugar.

—Oh, ya veo. No se preocupe solo es cuestión de acomodarlo. –Sin preguntar y mucho menos advertir al rubio, el doctor Shion acomodó el hueso de su paciente.

Se escuchó claramente el sonido de un "crack", seguido de un grito de dolor de parte de Len, que en seguida empezó a insultar al hombre de bata.

— ¡Joder! ¡Maldito doctor de mierda! ¡Al menos pudo haberme avisado! –intentó darle una patada pero la pierna aun le dolía.

—Uh, calmado, joven Kagamine. Ya habré acomodado el hueso pero su pierna aún sigue lesionada, de hecho tendremos que enyesarle y se quedara aquí un par de días hasta que se recupere.

—Uhm… -Len soltó un suspiro- de acuerdo.

— ¡Bien! En esta ocasión especial y debido que ando muy ocupado con varios pacientes, estarás bajo al cuidado de nuestra nueva enfermera. Señorita Hatsune, entre por favor.

El dolor que hace solo un momento el Kagamine estaba experimentando, desapareció al ver a la joven que había entrado a la habitación. Era una esbelta chica, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de cabellos color aqua amarrado en dos coletas gemelas y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y estaré a cargo de usted. –dijo la linda enfermera haciendo una reverencia. Por otro lado Len no contestaba, aún estaba anonado por la belleza de la chica.

—Miku-san es una "novata", así que por favor se amable con ella. –Le susurró el doctor Shion a su paciente- ¡En fin, ya debo irme! –Dijo animosamente como siempre- cuida muy bien del joven Kagamine, Miku-san. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Una vez fuera, Len dejo escapar un suspiro y de pronto sintió la mirada esmeralda de la enfermera Miku encima de él. No dejaba de mirarle con sorpresa.

— ¿Sucede algo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Tu eres Len Kagamine? –El mencionado asintió- ¡Oh! Eres como una estrella aquí. He escuchado tantas cosas de ti. ¡Eres increíble!

Len arqueó una ceja confundido. ¿Lo consideraban una estrella? ¿Qué tenía de especial un tipo como él que se la pasaba accidentándose cada semana quedando hospitalizado? ¿O es que acaso había rotó un record?

— A-ah, pues gracias, supongo… -rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Miku solo sonrió y luego se encargó de acomodar la pierna de Len encima de la camilla para enyesársela.

No era la primera vez que lo enyesaban, ya anteriormente se había roto la otra pierna, hasta el brazo y su hombro, pero había algo peculiar con respecto al procedimiento de la enfermera Hatsune. La pobre chica parecía estar confundida sobre lo que debía hacer y para colmo termino lastimando a Len en varias ocasiones.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! –era la décimo quinta disculpa de ese día. Si él era el rey de los torpes, en definitiva la chica de cabellos aqua era su reina.

—Y-y una vez más, te perdono… -contestó el rubio forzando una sonrisa por el dolor.

Estaba sufriendo bastante bajo los cuidados de aquella enfermera, ¿pero a quien le importaba? Ella era un amor de persona. El tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital –una semana- ambos estuvieron conviviendo y conociéndose mejor. Miku tenía 22 años, recién se había graduado de enfermería, una carrera muy difícil según le explicaba ella. Cuando no estaba trabajando se encargaba de cuidar a su hermano menor Mikuo. Por su lado Len vivía solo mientras estudiaba en la universidad su carrera de astronomía. En casa vivía con su hermana gemela Rin y sus dos padres. Venia de una familia de mucho dinero.

* * *

Ya pasando los 7 días el joven Kagamine se dio de alta del hospital y fue despedido por el doctor Shion. La enfermera no pudo presentarse ya que tuvo que atender a otros pacientes.

Normalmente Len solía sentirse aliviado una vez estando fuera del hospital, odiaba esos lugares, con su olor a medicina, sus paredes de un desesperante color blanco y a los pacientes escandalosos, pero ahora estando ya en su casa, no era capaz de olvidar a la linda Miku, sintiéndose algo triste de no poder haberse despedido de ella y deseoso de verla nuevamente. Tomando en cuenta su suerte posiblemente la vería en una semana o dos máximos.

Pero la vida siempre ha sido cruel con el rubio y de pronto el chico ya no tenía ningún accidente. ¡Debía ser una broma!

Los coches que anteriormente le hubieran golpeado lanzándolo a media cuadra, ahora le rodeaban, las pelotas de beisbol que normalmente le daban en la cara rompiéndole la nariz ahora le daban en la cara a otro, las veces que tropezaba por las escaleras de su universidad terminando en un duro aterrizaje ahora concluían con un colchón que apaciguaba su caída.

—Vaya, Len. Que caída más fea. Por suerte Piko y yo pasábamos con este colchón. –dijo aliviado un chico de cabellos rosas.

— ¡Sí, que suerte! -gritó el ojiazul frustrado- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué están paseándose con un colchón por los pasillos?!

—E-es el colchón nuevo que pedí. Lo llevábamos a mi habitación. –contestó el peliplateado de nombre Piko, asustado por los gritos de su compañero de clases.

Len simplemente gruñó aun molesto y se retiró intentando pensar de qué manera terminar hospitalizado nuevamente. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando un "ingenioso" plan llegó a su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oh, vaya, pero si es el joven Kagamine. Ya se le extrañaba por aquí. –dijo el doctor Shion haciendo acto de aparición- ¿Y esta vez que paso?

—Bueno… -Len empezó a toser de manera preocupante- en realidad no vine en esta ocasión por alguna lesión física, pero no me siento muy bien… -volvió a toser.

—Hmmm… esa tos se escucha muy fea. Podría ser tuberculosis. Esperemos no sea así, pero solo para estar seguros ¡enfermera Hatsune!

Aquel nombre exclamado por el doctor Shion fue como música para los oídos de Len.

— ¿Si, doctor? –Miku entró al cuarto y al momento en que sus ojos toparon con los azules de Len, sonrió ampliamente- ¡Len-kun! A-ah… quiero decir, jo-joven Kagamine. Que gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí. –disimuló la joven de cabellos aqua mientras recibía una mirada seria de su jefe.

—A mí también me da gusto verla, Miku-san. –dijo Len devolviéndole aquella tierna sonrisa.

—Bueno… -habló de pronto el doctor Shion interrumpiendo el momento- ya es hora de que me vaya a ver a mis otros pacientes. Enfermera Hatsune, necesito que le saque unas muestras de sangre al joven Kagamine para ver si no tiene tuberculosis. En caso de que no sea así, haga todas las pruebas necesarias hasta averiguar qué es lo que causa su tos. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si, doctor!

—Bien, ahora… los dejare solos. –el doctor de cabellos azules dijo lo último en un tono picaron mientras salía del cuarto, provocando que ambos jóvenes sonrojaran notablemente.

—En fin… -Miku se giró a ver al chico rubio- ¿Me permite su mano por favor? –preguntó amablemente.

Len no dudó ni un segundo y le ofreció su mano a la enfermera mientras sonreía como idiota. Tan perdido estaba que no notó cuando la peliturquesa intentaba colocarle el catéter sino hasta que sintió el punzante dolor en su muñeca.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Lo siento mucho! –exclamó la joven. Al parecer había errado al querer encontrar la vena y así fue unas cuatro veces más de las cuales Len sufrió bastante.

.

.

.

—Muy bien ¿Cómo estas todo por aquí? –preguntó el doctor Shion mientras entraba al cuarto después de un rato.

—Todo bien. Saque la muestra cómo me pidió. –Miku le enseño la bolsa con medio litro de sangre perteneciente al joven Kagamine.

—Enfermera Hatsune… -el peliazul se llevó una mano a la cara- le dije que sacara una muestra, una pequeña muestra. Solo bastaba con un poco que sacara con una jeringa. –reprendió a la enfermera novata.

Len, quien se encontraba algo mareado por la falta de sangre -además del dolor-, abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último dicho por su doctor.

—Oh dios, lo lamento tanto… -La chica de coletas hizo una reverencia a su jefe y luego a Len.

—Ya no importa… -el hombre de bata soltó un suspiro y le devolvió la bolsa de sangre a la joven- solo lleve esto para la prueba de tuberculosis.

— ¡S-sí, señor! ¡Di-digo, doctor!

Una vez Miku había llevado la sangre para la prueba de tuberculosis –la cual dio negativo-. La chica aquamarina fue donde el joven Len estaba para disculparse con él.

—Lamento mucho todos los problemas que le ha causado…

—No te preocupes, en serio. –el rubio sonrió con ternura a su enfermera.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? Para compensárselo todo.

—Hmmm… pues… -al principio Len pensó en pedirle a Miku que saliera con él, pero luego de mirar el rostro de arrepentimiento de la joven no fue capaz de hacerlo- ¿podrías traerme algo de la maquina dispensadora? No es por ser grosero, pero… la comida de aquí es horrible.

—Hehehe~ claro. No hay problema. –ahora la enfermera podría reivindicarse por todos los errores que había provocado. Solo debía ir a buscar algo en la maquina dispensadora ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

.

.

.

—No sé qué paso aquí… y sinceramente no quiero saberlo… -comentó el doctor Shion seriamente, pasándose su mano por sus cabellos azules- tienes suerte de que el joven Kagamine no haya querido demandar al hospital por esto.

Un accidente desafortunado, provocado por la enfermera Hatsune. Ahora el pobre Len no solo se había fracturado la pierna de semanas atrás, también el brazo y ahora estaba recostado en su camilla, con ambas extremidades rotas enyesadas.

—Y-yo no sé qué decir… -Miku estaba avergonzada.

—Luego hablaremos, ahora discúlpate con el paciente. –El hombre de bata blanca se retiró.

La enfermera se acercó donde el chico herido.

—Quisiera disculparme, pero supongo que ya estás cansado de oír eso… -dijo con vergüenza Miku.

—Está bien, no se preocupe… no estoy enojado si es lo que cree.

—Sinceramente no sé qué pasa conmigo. No digo esto por presumir, pero siempre he sido una buena enfermera. Los pocos pacientes que he tenido me han agradecido por la manera en que los atendí. Creí que hacia bien mi trabajo… -Len no comento nada- pero desde que me encargaron atenderlo a usted solo he cometido error, tras error… no lo entiendo… -bajó la mirada- y ni siquiera pude averiguar cuál era la enfermedad que tenía…

—Sobre eso… -Len se aclaró la voz- creo que me merezco todo lo que me pasó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Debo ser sincero contigo, Miku-san… No estoy enfermo, en realidad nunca lo estuve. Fingí todo solo para regresar aquí.

— ¡¿P-pero por qué?! –la chica le miró confundida.

—Porque deseaba verte otra vez…

— ¿Verme?

—Desde el día que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti. –Confesó el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el cual se contagió en la enfermera- creo que me gustas… y-y solo quería verte para poder preguntarte… -agarró fuerzas para decir lo último- ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

—Len… -como si la enfermera de coletas no pudiera sentirse peor. Nuevamente bajó la mirada- lo siento mucho, pero yo no salgo con pacientes. No se nos está permitido, lo lamento…

—Oh, ya veo… -la expresión de Len era de pura decepción y tristeza- e-entiendo. Está bien.

—Pero aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por mí. En serio. –Miku miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y besó la mejilla del joven- gracias.

—N-no es nada. –Len estaba más rojo que una granada. Todo el dolor había valido la pena con ese beso.

* * *

Aunque el doctor Shion le había recomendado que cambiara de enfermera, Len insistió en conservar a Miku. Si no iba a poder salir con ella como había planeado, al menos quería pasar sus últimos días en el hospital con la peliturquesa. Para su suerte, los accidentes cesaron y la joven Hatsune al fin fue capaz de demostrar sus dotes de enfermera.

Las dos semanas pasaron y Len se dio de alta. Como siempre, el doctor Shion salió a despedirse y para su sorpresa, la enfermera Hatsune venia acompañándolo.

—Hasta luego, joven Kagamine. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en un bar o restaurante, pero no en un hospital. –estrechó su mano con el chico.

—Sí, yo también lo espero. –contestó correspondiendo el gesto.

El doctor sonrió y se retiró, dejando a paciente y enfermera solos.

—Fue un placer ser su enfermera. –Miku hizo una reverencia.

—El placer fue mío y lo siento por todas las molestias. –dijo Len mientras se rascaba la nuca- En fin, ya debo irme. Cuídese mucho, señorita Hatsune.

Miku miró a Len retirándose y de pronto le habló.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a salir?

— ¿Qué? –Len se detuvo en seco y se volvió donde la enfermera- p-pero tu dijiste que no salías con pacientes…

—Así es, pero ahora que ya estás de alta ya no eres mi paciente ¿verdad? –sonrió de manera coqueta.

—A-ah, si… eso creo. –dijo sonriendo igual mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

La enfermera sacó un papelito en el cual estaba su número apuntado y se lo entregó al chico.

—Nos vemos mañana al final de mi turno… -se acercó a besarle su otra mejilla- Len-kun.

El rubio se quedó estático. Miró como la hermosa enfermera de seductor cuerpo entraba nuevamente al hospital, no sin antes mirarle de reojo y guiñarle.

Al final resulto que el joven Kagamine si estaba enfermo. Enfermo de amor.

.

* * *

_Cuando quiero puedo ser cursi. (?_

_Como siempre digo, espero les haya gustado esta historia uwu ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favs!~ :'DD_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro one-shot o drabble ;3_

_¡Cuídense__ y hasta entonces!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	4. Cartas de Odio

_**Hola dulce gente! Como están todos?!**_

_Me reporto para traerles una nueva historia uwu)/_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los contestare al final como siempre :DD_

_Bueno, la idea para este drabble salio de una conversación que tuve con una amiga con respecto a los "Miku-haters". Yo comentaba que no entendía como alguien podría odiar al software de Miku cuando ella es un programa de música para computadora :c no es un personaje de anime que cuente con una personalidad odiosa y tampoco es un artista con vicios que causen escándalos por los medios._

_Si es que en algunas ocasiones, en ciertos PV's Miku puede llegar a tener una personalidad "chocante", ya eso depende del compositor que hace uso de ella. Ademas de que no seria la primera ni la ultima Vocaloid a la cual le ha tocado un papel antagonista en algún vídeo u_ú Pero todo eso son excusas. Jamas he entendido a los haters. Si algo no te gusta, esta bien, pero andar hablando mal de eso o quejándote no hará que desaparezca :/_

_Pensando en todo eso se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y pues espero sea de su gusto! nwn dejen sus opiniones para saber que les ha parecido. ¡Disfrútenlo!~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Cartas de Odio.__  
_

_**Summary: **Es difícil cargar con el prejuicio de tantas personas, pero mientras Len la quisiera, la opinión del resto no tenia importancia para ella.__  
_

_**Status:**__ (4/¿?)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

**_"Cartas de odio" _**by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Ya sea por opiniones diferentes o simple intolerancia, los "haters" han existido por mucho tiempo –solo que sin ser llamados por este término- con el fin de herir, ofender o lastimar de manera emocional a las personas que no son de su agrado.

Las mayores "victimas" de este grupo de personas, suelen ser, en su mayoría, gente famosa. Cuando se llega a convertirse en una estrella, cuando se destaca del resto por algún talento, nos exponemos a ser queridos y odias por igual. Son las letras pequeñas del contrato.

En el caso del grupo de cantantes VOCALOID, la más destacada era la joven diva de 16 años, Hatsune Miku. Tal vez ella no era la mejor cantante del grupo, pero su popularidad superaba por mucho la del resto de los integrantes, por lo que el ojo acusador se centraba en ella.

Cada fin de semana, Miku recibía una gran cantidad de cartas de fans –además de correos electrónicos y comentarios en la página oficial de VOCALOID-, entre ellas, varios admiradores y claro, haters.

Aunque eran las cartas de amor y felicitaciones de las que más abundaban, era casi imposible ignorar las horribles cartas de odio que la aquamarina recibía diariamente. Para sorpresa de todos, Miku -quien se tomaba la molestia de leer todos los mensajes que le llegaban- no parecía estar afectada en lo más mínimo. De hecho, la joven se lo tomaba de broma y sonreía alegremente para seguir con su trabajo. Ella era una persona fuerte y optimista.

Eso era precisamente una de las cosas que más admiraba Len de Miku, su gran tolerancia. Al contrario de ella, el joven Kagamine no era capaz de aceptar ningún tipo de crítica –razón por la que jamás leía sus cartas de fans-. Estaba consciente de que no era alguien perfecto, que tenía bastantes defectos y un carácter horrible, pero no aceptaba que cualquiera lo juzgara. De estar en el lugar de Miku, Len hubiera mandado al demonio a esa bola de idiotas sin vida desde ya hace tiempo. Sin embargo, si a Miku no le importaba, entonces todo estaba bien.

Aquel sábado era día de ensayo en el estudio. Todos los integrantes del grupo VOCALOID asignados a Sapporo estaban ahí, a excepción de la diva, Miku, lo cual era bastante raro, pues cuando se trataba de ensayos o grabaciones, Miku siempre era la primera en estar lista.

La estuvieron esperando por casi más de una hora. Cuando el representante Hiyama se dio cuenta de que la aquamarina no vendría, decidió mandar a alguien por ella.

—Len, por favor. Ve a buscar a Miku.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –protestó el rubio, sentado encima de una de las grandes bocinas del estudio.

—Solo ve. –exigió el hombre de traje y anteojos.

Sin opción alguna, Len salió del salón de ensayos en dirección a la habitación de Miku, cuya puerta encontró abierta.

— ¿Miku-nee? ¿Estás aquí? –preguntó el chico una vez dentro del cuarto.

Al no ver a nadie a dentro y no recibir respuesta alguna, Len dio marcha para retirarse cuando de pronto escuchó lo que parecía ser un pequeño gimoteo. Empezó a seguir aquel extraño sonido, el cual lo fue guiando hasta el gran armario de la idol. Conforme se iba acercando a dicho mueble, empezó a identificar aquel sonido como un sollozo.

— ¿Miku-nee…? –el rubio abrió la puerta del armario y observó estupefacto a la chica aquamarina, sentada hasta el rincón, escondiéndose entre las ropas, con los ojos hinchados y lagrimosos y con la nariz roja, escurriendo de mocos. Estaba llorando- ¡Miku! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

Pero la chica no contestó. Se limitó a esconder su rostro lloroso del ojiazul.

Len no entendía que era lo que sucedía, hasta que observó unas cuantas hojas regadas alrededor de Miku. Eran cartas. El Kagamine las recogió y se dispuso a leerlas solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa –y disgusto-. Ahora entendía todo.

Aquellas cartas eran unas de las muchas de odio que la joven peliturquesa recibía siempre. Palabras hirientes como: "Cantas horrible", "No tienes talento", "Eres una vergüenza para la música", hasta crueles como: "Eres una perra presumida", "Ojala te mueres" o "matate de una vez". Todas firmadas anónimamente. Cobardes.

"Molesto" era poco para describir como Len se encontraba en ese instante. Si tan solo supiera el nombre de aquellos cabrones… pero eso no importaba ahora, de hecho, darle demasiada atención a ello sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo que importaba en este momento era ella.

Len se puso de una rodilla junto a Miku y la estrechó en sus brazos. La mayor no dudo ni un segundo y correspondió el tierno abrazo de su compañero, ahogando sus gemidos de tristeza en el pecho de este.

El rubio acarició los cabellos aqua de Miku buscando tranquilizarla. Una vez la joven se había desahogado, alzó su mirada y vio a Len directamente a los ojos, el cual secó las lágrimas que aun descendían por sus mejillas.

—No crees nada de esa basura ¿verdad? –Miku negó- bien…

El chico acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y besó suavemente los labios de su compañera. La ojiesmeralda quedo paralizada ante la última acción que Len había hecho. Al final se dejó hacer y correspondió el gesto.

—Te quiero… -susurró el joven Kagamine una vez sus labios se separaron de los ajenos.

—Yo también te quiero, Len. –contestó Miku tímidamente, a lo que el rubio solo pudo sonreír.

Mientras Len la quisiera de esa manera y estuviese a su lado, la opinión del resto no tenía importancia para ella.

.

* * *

_Hora de contestar algunos reviews :3_

_**ElizabethJaeger:** Que bueno que te gustara! Gracias por leer este fanfic y espero que esta historia también haya sido de tu gusto nwn_

_**Yuri-neko:** Primera en dejar review, segunda, tercera, no importa XDD siempre se aprecian los lindos comentarios :3 con respecto a subir algún one-shot lemmon, lo dudo uwu al menos aquí. Si es que llego a escribir uno rated: M tal vez lo suba como un one-shot aparte, pero tal vez haya alguna que otra historia (así como la de "Pubertad") que sea de tu gusto sin llegar al lemmon ;DD_

_**microphone125:** Sinceramente no creo que el lemmon llegue a arruinar una historia siempre que se maneje bien sin sonar pervertido y mas romántico :3 aunque como comente anteriormente, dudo poner algun one-shot/drabble rated: M. Aun así, gracias por el review y el consejo! nwn_

_**Shadechu Nightray:** ¡Tú! (? tus reviews nunca faltan ewe cosa que agradezco ya que tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo ;u; me alegra que te haya gustado el one-shot anterior y que también te haya hecho reír que esa era la idea XDD (Por cierto, estoy considerando hacer un fanfic de Len yandere pero no lo subiría aquí (?)) Fufufu~ espero que tambien te haya gustado este drabble y espero volver a ver otro review tuyo~ uwu_

_._

_La próxima semana no creo subir otro one-shot/drabble ya que estaré muy ocupada :'3 así que nos veremos en 14 días con una nueva historia -w-)/_

_Nos leemos hasta entonces. Cuidense mucho, bye-bye!~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	5. Peculiar

_**Hola a todos!~ :DD**_

_Pues en primer lugar me disculpo por el atraso. Dije que nos veríamos dentro de dos semanas pero me atrase una mas ;u;_

_Gracias como siempre por los reviews, me inspiran mucho para seguir con esta colección :'3  
_

_En esta ocasión, cambie la imagen del cover con una que tuviera relación con el one-shot que estoy publicando. En realidad, fue a partir de la imagen del cover que me vino la idea para la historia uwu no estoy segura de si haré esto con las demás historias que publique, ya veremos -w-_

_Sin mas preámbulos solo diré: ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Peculiar._

_**Summary: **El privilegiado Len Kagamine estaba acostumbrado al constante acoso de sus fans, pero cuando la "peculiar" y rara Miku Hatsune se enamore de él, su perfecto mundo se vera de cabeza.__  
_

_**Status:**__ (5/¿?)_

**_Cover: _**_Fanart de __**2kushi2** [Twitter]_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Peculiar"**_by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Len Kagamine era el clásico chico privilegiado. Nació en un gran y acogedor hogar, con una familia de mucho dinero y con unos padres los cuales nada le negaban y todo le daban. Ya siendo más grande, la pubertad hizo sus milagros en el joven rubio de ojos azules y, lo que un principio fue un niño bastante tierno, se convirtió en un muchacho atractivo y apuesto.

A todo eso agregar que el joven Kagamine también estaba dotado con una gran inteligencia, estaba de más decir que lo tenía todo.

Constantemente, al llegar al colegio, Len era recibido por su grupo de fans. Chicas que encantadas por su inteligencia, físico y dinero, iban detrás del chico en busca de una oportunidad con él como sus posibles novias. Pero en realidad, Len no estaba interesado en tener pareja aun, además de que aquellas chicas no causaban en él alguna atracción. Aun así, eso no evitaba que el rubio hiciera de las suyas, aprovechando de la "amabilidad" de sus chicas para tener favores.

Sí, todo era perfección en la vida de Len Kagamine, hasta que un día, una chica "diferente" al resto decidió unirse al grupo de fans de Len por la fuerza.

¿El nombre de aquella chica? Hatsune Miku y de verdad que era diferente.

La joven, dos años mayor que Len, iba en la clase del chico. Tenía una piel tan blanca como la leche y tenía el cabello teñido de un azul lapis lazuli. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas, pero usaba pupilentes rojos, además de delineador para que estos se vieran más grandes y llamativos. Para finalizar con broche de oro -y haciendo más raro todo-, cuando no estaba en clases, Miku vestía puros vestidos y atuendos al estilo _"gothic lolita"_, dándole una imagen de una muñeca de porcelana viviente.

La extraña chica de coletas, por muy peculiar que fuera, era bastante inteligente, creativa y talentosa. Prueba de ello se encontraba en las hermosas obras que hacía en las clases de arte. De eso se había tratado toda su vida durante mucho tiempo, el dibujo y la pintura, pero a partir de conocer a Len todo cambio.

Miku jamás se había interesado en chicos, pero Len era diferente, no solo era increíblemente apuesto -sí, era rara, pero una chica con corazón y el desgraciado rubio era atractivo-, sino inteligente y amable. Esas cosas llamaron la atención de la chica de inmediato. Al principio se notaba algo tímida con la idea de acercarse al joven Kagamine, pero al observar como este ni se inmutaba cuando sus fans iban acosarlo, Miku creyó que ella igual podría unirse a ellas.

Como era de esperarse, el grupo de fans de Len se negaron a que Miku se les uniera por ser tan rara. ¿Pero quién necesitaba su aprobación? Fue muy sencillo para la lolita mandar al demonio a ese grupo de pesadas y decidió acercarse a Len por cuenta propia, solo que llevándolo a un nivel más extremista.

Mientras Len era atendido por sus seguidoras, de lejos, Miku corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos, para repentinamente -ante la mirada atónita de todos- saltar encima del rubio, en un intento, no solo de abrazarlo, sino también de robarle un beso a esos tentativos labios. Al final Miku solo logró conseguir el abrazo, pues antes de lograr besar a Len, este salió huyendo.

Sí, Len lo había vivido casi todo, pero nada como eso. Aquel tackleo/abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa y aquella chica era verdaderamente rara. El rubio no lo admitía abiertamente, pero Miku le intimidaba bastante y hasta se podría decir que le asustaba con su aspecto tan extraño.

Claro, esa no fue la única vez que Miku había intentado robarle un beso a Len, oh claro que no. Ella lo intentaba todos los días, específicamente a la entrada a clases, a la hora del almuerzo y por ultimo a la salida. Ya se había vuelto costumbre en el colegio, ver a Len Kagamine corriendo por los pasillos en su intento de escapar de su peculiar acosadora.

Aquel día en especial, Len se encontraba bastante agotado de estar huyendo de Miku. No es que el rubio no tuviese una buena condición física, pero estar corriendo todos los días de la misma chica y sin descanso resultaba cansado.

Acechó por los pasillos para ver si es que Miku no le había seguido. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba solo y fue entonces que vio pasar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Yuma, y fue corriendo a la dirección de su compañero pelirosa.

— ¡Yuma! –le habló.

Por otro lado el mencionado no podía evitar reír un poco al ver a su amigo en aquellas fachadas, tan desarreglado y cansado.

— ¿Huyendo de tu fan, Kagamine?

— ¿Fan? ¿Estas bromeando, Yuma? ¡Esa chica no es mi fan! ¡Es una acosadora! –exclamó Len con molestia.

—Mmmm... ¿Y las chicas que siempre te esperan en la entrada, te siguen y te buscan constantemente por el colegio no cuentan cómo acosadoras? –le espetó al más bajo.

—Eso es muy diferente. –Contestó Len secamente- esas chicas al menos son normales, en cambio aquella chica Miku es TAN rara.

Sin que Len se diera cuenta, Yuma había fruncido levemente el ceño. Justo en ese momento, uniéndose a la plática, apareció Oliver. Un chico parecido a Len, rubio de ojos azules, pero menor que este, además de llevar el cabello algo revuelto y que un par de sus mechones le cubriera el ojo izquierdo.

En realidad Oliver y Len no se llevaban bien, y cuando el primero vio a su rival en ese aspecto tan patético -luego de que el Kagamine se mofara de ser muy pulcro y elegante- inevitablemente dejo escapar una carcajada.

— ¡Por dios! Qué bien te ves, "Lenny"~ -dijo Oliver sin parar de reír.

— ¡Cierra la boca! –gruñó Len, pero igual Oliver tardó un rato antes de parar de carcajear.

—Ay, Len. Siendo sincero no entiendo por qué haces de un grano de arena toda una montaña. ¿Por qué huyes de Hatsune? La he estado observando y es linda.

— ¿Es que acaso no ves lo rara que es? ¿De dónde sacas que es linda? –comentó con descaro.

— ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡¿Len, cuál es tu maldito problema?! –exclamó Yuma con molestia.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Yuma?

—De la manera en la que te refieres a Miku-san solo por ser más peculiar que el resto de tus locas fans. ¿Desde cuando eres tan superficial? –Le cuestiono.

— ¡Y-yo no soy superficial! –se defendió el rubio.

Oliver dejo escapar una risa sarcástica ante el último dicho por Len.

— ¡Si, lo que digas! ¿Acaso las personas diferentes te incomodan? ¿Acaso personas como yo no te agradan?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el pasillo.

Lo que el ojiverde decía era cierto. Yuma, al igual que Miku, era "peculiar", tal vez no tanto en su manera de vestir, pero si en sus gustos y forma de ser. Era debido a esa peculiaridad que el pelirosa solía ser molestado constantemente en su colegio, hasta que Len apareció para defenderlo y desde entonces volverse buenos amigos.

—Olvídalo. –concluyó Yuma al notar que su amigo no contestaba y le dio la espalda para retirarse.

—Oh, vaya… esta vez sí que la cagaste. –dijo Oliver, ganándose de inmediato una mirada fulminante por parte de Len.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon algunos pasos hiendo a la dirección donde ambos jóvenes –y el tercero que se retiraba- se encontraban.

La persona que llegaba, dando uno que otro salto, era nada menos que Miku, que al momento de ver a Len, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se sonrosaban levemente.

— ¡Len!~ –exclamó emocionada.

—A-ay no… -musitó el ojiazul nervioso.

Rápidamente, Miku emprendió carrera para correr a la dirección de Len y saltar sobre este, para abrazarlo y como siempre, intentar robarle un beso.

Len tembló un poco. Deseaba huir de la extraña chica, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Yuma. ¿En que se diferenciaba Miku del resto de sus seguidoras? Haciendo un lado la forma de ser y de vestir, lo único que hacia realmente diferente a la chica de coletas de las demás es que era más atrevida. Ella no le coqueteaba, tampoco buscaba ser su novia –o tal vez si-, ni hacia favores lambiscones en busca de su aprobación. No, solamente era ella misma. Una chica dulce y cariñosa, que le saludaba todas las mañanas con un abrazo y un intento de beso.

Tal vez Yuma tenía razón después de todo. Se había vuelto alguien superficial. Todos sus privilegios lo convirtieron en alguien que detestaba. Pues ya no más. Eso se acabaría ahora.

—¡Len-kuuuuun!~ –volvió a exclamar Miku al momento en que se lanzaba encima del rubio.

Len, quien normalmente metía sus brazos para evitar dicho abrazo, esta vez los abrió, recibiendo a Miku.

Se abrazaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían en un tierno y romántico beso. Los ojos de Len se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras que Miku los mantenían cerrados, y sus orbes azules brillaron al deleitarse con tal dulce sabor de los labios ajenos.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, perdiendo fuerzas por un instante, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo con la chica encima y sin parar de besarlo aun.

Cuando el oxígeno les empezó hacer falta a ambos, se separaron, viéndose sonrojados y hasta algo agitados. Miku sonrió traviesa y se relamió sus labios, provocando que Len sonrojara con más intensidad.

—Nos vemos a la salida.~ –fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse de encima del rubio y luego irse con sus ánimos hasta el cielo.

El Kagamine se incorporó, aun anonado, quedando sentado en el suelo. Rápidamente sus dos amigos fueron a verle.

— ¡Vaya beso! –comentó Oliver con una sonrisa, mientras le daba palmadas a Len en su espalda.

— ¿Len, por qué hiciste eso? –Le preguntó Yuma, pero Len simplemente negó con la cabeza dando a entender que tampoco lo sabía- ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Increíble… -masculló el rubio, a lo que sus amigos inevitablemente rieron y le felicitaron por su valor.

Ese mismo día, Len esperó con ansias a Miku para la salida. Nuevamente se besaron, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros de clases y las fans envidiosas del rubio.

Con el tiempo se volvió costumbre ver al privilegiado y caballeroso Len Kagamine, andar de la mano de su _peculiar_ pero adorada novia, Miku Hatsune.

.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! XDD

Por favor, como siempre les pido, dejen reviews con sus comentarios/opiniones para saber que les ha parecido y si les gustaría ver más historias mías en este fanfic :3 también se aceptan peticiones nwn

Nos vemos la próxima semana (espero :c) con otra historia! Hasta entonces, cuídense! uwu)/

Bye-bye~

**Atte: Mitsui Neko**


	6. Halloween Party

**_Boo!~ (?_**

_Hola a todos! Mitsui Neko se reporta para dejar otra historia LenMiku «3_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores *u*_

_En esta ocasión, debido a que, por si no sabían, el Halloween es mi festividad favorita (aunque aquí en México festejamos el Día de Muertos uwu) y que hoy es 31 de octubre decidí subir este one-shot, pero no se preocupen, no es nada de terror, humor garantizado como siempre_

_Espero les guste esta historia y dejen un comentario -w-_

_Disfrútenlo!~_

* * *

_**Titulo:** Halloween Party_

_**Summary:** Aquella no era una fiesta de Halloween cualquiera, Miku tenía que lidiar con la presencia de su ex novio y su actual enamorado. La chica intentara evitarlos a ambos, pero detrás de los disfraces uno no sabe quién es quien._

_**Status:** (6/¿?) _

* * *

_**"Halloween Party"**_ by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

—¡¿Miku, ya estas lista?!

La mencionada se miró al espejo y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Siii... -contestó sin muchos ánimos y salió del vestidor.

—¡Oh, te ves hermosa! -exclamó su amiga pelirosa.

La chica de coletas no estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea, pero había aceptado vestirse como su amiga le dijera.

Miku estaba disfrazada como la esposa del rey calabaza. Dicho disfraz consistía en una blusa blanca de botones con mangas cortas y un moño aqua, unos shorts negros cortos, calcetas aqua de rayas negras, guantes y un simpático sombrero con un lazo del nuevamente color aqua. Su cabello estaba teñido de naranja y usaba unos pupilentes para que sus ojos parecieran rojos.

—Me veo ridícula... -masculló la joven.

—Por supuesto que no. Te ves linda sin verte como una zorra, como otras personas... -susurró a una rubia disfrazada de bruja con un vestido tan corto que casi mostraba su ropa interior- Vamos a la fiesta o llegaremos tarde.

Luka -quien estaba disfrazada de una rockera zombie- tomó la mano de su amiga y juntas salieron de la tienda de disfraces directo a la fiesta de Halloween organizada por un buen amigo de ambas.

Miku no estaba muy animada con respecto a ir a dicha fiesta y no era porque fuera una antisocial o no le gustara el Halloween, sino porque se encontraría con su ex novio, Len Kagamine. Para colmo, la fiesta era en la casa de su actual enamorado y mejor amigo de Len, Yuma.

Estaba decidido, evitaría a ambos chicos y se quedaría pegada a su amiga durante toda la fiesta.

—Me protegerás... ¿Verdad, Luka? -preguntó Miku ya estando en la entrada de la casa donde venía todo el bullicio.

—Claro que si, Miku. Cuenta conmigo. -contestó la pelirosa al momento que abría la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar, tanto Luka como Miku se impresionaron al ver a tanta gente en la fiesta. Pareciera que Yuma había invitado a casi todo el colegio. Había cientos de personas, todos disfrazados, por lo cual era complicado saber quién era quien.

—¡Hey Luka, Miku! -acercándose a ambas chicas, apareció Gakupo Kamui. El apuesto pelimorado estaba disfrazado de vampiro y con el semblante tan elegante que el chico tenia, el disfraz le sentaba muy bien- Que bien que hayan venido. Las dos se ven fantásticas.

—Gracias. -respondió Miku, no del todo convencida y algo paranoica de encontrarse con alguno de los dos chicos mencionados anteriormente.

—Gracias, Kamui-san... Tú te ves muy guapo de vampiro. -contestó una apenada Luka que le sonreía al más alto.

—Oye Luka... Eeemm... me pregunta si era posible el que me acompañaras a...

—¡Me encantaría! -La pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces y se colgó del brazo del vampiro para luego irse con este, dejando a Miku sola.

—Gracias por la ayuda... -susurró la de coletas mientras veía a su amiga irse.

—¡Miku-chan! -una chica de cabellos verdes disfrazada con un vestido negro con capucha y una guadaña de plástico, apareció y abrazó a la pelinaranja- O debería decir, señorita de Calabaza. Te ves estupenda.

—Jejeje~ gracias, Gumi. Tú igual. Me gusta tu disfraz de recolectora de almas. Es muy original. -dijo Miku con sinceridad.

—Gracias, yo misma lo hice. -le sonrió a su amiga- Sabes... Tu disfraz hace juego con el de Yuma. Él esta disfrazado de Jack, el rey Calabaza. Supongo que escogió ese atuendo porque es el anfitrión y se cree el alma de la fiesta.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues ya sabes, la calabaza es el símbolo y el espíritu del Halloween.

—Sí, como sea... Hablando de Yuma ¿Lo has visto?

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo buscas?

—En realidad quiero saber dónde está para evitarlo. -Miku rió apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Oh, ya veo... pues no me lo he vuelto a topar. Hay mucha gente en esta fiesta. -la tierna reaper observó por todos lados- ¡Ah, mira! ¡Ahí esta! -Gumi señaló a lo lejos, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, donde había un disfrazado del Rey Calabaza.

Aquel disfraz consistía en un elegante traje antiguo, saco y pantalones negros, corbata de moño color carmesí, guantes igual negros y una enorme cabeza de calabaza que ocultaba su rostro.

—Vaya que llama la atención... -pensó Miku- Bueno, con tu permiso iré a esconderme. -dijo antes de salir huyendo entre la multitud.

—Suerte~

* * *

El rey calabaza se encontraba bastante tranquilo, no era precisamente una persona muy social y solo había ido ahí por la comida, razón por la que estaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos; alzaba un poco la calabaza que tenía puesta para poder meter la comida en su boca, cuando de pronto vio a alguien disfrazado exactamente como él.

—Debe ser una broma...

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, amigo mío... -el segundo rey calabaza se retiró su cabeza mostrando al pelirosa que estaba detrás de dicho disfraz- las mentes brillantes piensan iguales.

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres una mente brillante? -el otro chico también se retiró su cabeza de calabaza mostrando su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules.

—Oh, vamos Len. No seas malo. -Yuma hizo un mohín, pero en seguida borró aquella expresión por una sonrisa- Adivina quien vino a la fiesta. -el rubio alzó una ceja confundido- ¡Miku! Y escuche que esta disfrazada como la esposa del rey calabaza. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Es mi destino estar con ella.

—¿Solo por tener disfraces que hacen juego? -Len soltó un bufido- en ese caso yo también estaría destinado de estar con ella.

—Nada de eso, amigo. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste, ahora es mi turno y no cometeré el mismo error.

—Como quieras... -contestó el rubio de mala gana.

Yuma se volvió a colocar su cabeza de calabaza y le dio unas cuentas palmadas a su amigo en su espalda, antes de retirarse en busca de la chica de coletas.

Len vio a su amigo irse y frunció levemente el ceño. Él no lo admitía, pero en realidad deseaba volver con Miku. Quería enmendar todos los errores que había cometido con tal de que la chica aquamarina volviera a ser su novia, pero aquello era complicado con la joven evitandolo y con su mejor amigo acosándola cada que podía.

Solo un momento a solas, era lo único que Len pedía para poder hablar con Miku y convencerla de que regresara con él.

—¡Hey, tarado!

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto al reconocer la voz de la persona que le llamaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Rin? -le cuestionó a su hermana con fastidio.

La gemela de Len había ido a la fiesta disfrazada de diablilla. Aquel disfraz era una blusa tipo chaleco y una falda roja, corta -a solo unos tres dedos de las rodillas- parecida a un tutu. Las medias, los zapatos de tacón y sus uñas eran igual del mismo rojo chillón. El disfraz también traía consigo la capa, los cuernos y el tridente de diablo; en realidad era un conjunto bastante adorable a excepción de la tenebrosa máscara que Rin traía puesta, con los ojos amarillos, la sonrisa de colmillos y la nariz puntiaguda.

Len opinaba que aquel disfraz que su gemela había escogido era el reflejo de la persona que era ella en realidad.

—¿Ya hablaste con Miku? -preguntó con cierta curiosidad al instante que le robaba a su hermano el bocadillo que estuvo a punto de comer.

—No, en realidad no la he visto. -suspiró- lo único que sé es que vino disfrazada de esposa del rey calabaza.

—Jo~ y tu vestido del rey calabaza ¿eh? -la rubia le dio un codazo a su gemelo- ¿me dirás que es solo coincidencia? -su hermano no contestó- ¡Vamos, Len! Miku es posiblemente la mejor novia que has tenido. No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres y haz que vuelva contigo.

—Es lo que quiero, pero... ¿Qué pasa si ya no le gusto? ¿Y si me rechaza? -Len bajó levemente la mirada mientras tomaba su cabeza de calabaza- Creo que es tiempo de que renuncie a ella.

—Entonces... ¿Dejaras que sea la novia de Yuma?

Las últimas palabras que Rin había escupido fueron como un golpe en el estómago que trajo a Len de regresó a la realidad.

—Debo hablar con ella. -dijo con determinación y luego se colocó la cabeza de calabaza.

—Suerte, hermano.

Los gemelos hicieron un saludo con el puño y cada quien se fue por su propio camino. Len donde Miku y Rin donde la mesa de postres.

* * *

—Hey, Gumi.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa, Yuma-kun? -la peliverde se acercó al chico de cabeza de calabaza.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con Miku? No sé dónde se encuentra y de verdad me gustaría llegar aunque fuera a segunda base con ella.

—Lo siento, pero como fiel amiga que soy de Miku no puedo ayudarte. -sentenció Gumi.

—¿Ni si quiera por un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria? -el pelirosa sacó un plato donde estaba servido el trozo del delicioso postre.

—¡Seré tu esclava! -exclamó la chica mientras observaba con ojos brillosos el pedazo del pastel- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Yuma le hizo una señal a Gumi para que se acercara y empezó a susurrarle su plan.

En otro lado de la fiesta, Miku se escondía con dos de sus amigos, Meiko -quien era su senpai- y el novio de esta, Kaito. El chico de azul iba disfrazado de científico loco y su pareja le hacía de su enfermera asistente.

—Perdón por los inconvenientes. -dijo Miku con sinceridad.

—No, soy yo quien se disculpa por ambos. -contestó Kaito disimulando la vergüenza que le causaba el que su novia ya estuviera embriagada tan pronto.

—Kaito, cariño, dame un beso~~ -Meiko se abrazaba del peliazul en busca de amor, pero este se encontraba tan molesto con su novia que simplemente la ignoraba.

—¡Miku-chan!

La chica de coletas se giró donde escuchó su nombre ser exclamado y vio a Gumi llamándola. Justo cuando iba a ir donde está, sintió un par de brazos rodeandole en una clase de abrazo posesivo.

—Boo...~ -susurró Yuma en el odio de Miku, mientras esta se giraba robóticamente para verle a la cara. El chico no traía puesta la cabeza de calabaza- al fin te encontré.

—Ho-Hola, Yuma. -en un rápido movimiento, Miku logró escaparse del agarre del chico.

—Hey, querida ¿a dónde vas? La reina calabaza debe estar cerca de su rey. -decía el pelirosa mientras se acercaba a su "víctima".

Miku solo reía nerviosa mientras se alejaba de Yuma y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, salió corriendo entre todos los invitados de la fiesta, pero terminó chocando con su amiga peliverde.

—Miku-chan~ ¿quieres jugar a la botella? -preguntó Gumi mientras sonreía con malicia, trayendo una botella consigo.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Alguien quiere jugar a la botella?! -exclamó la pequeña parca, a lo que una cantidad considerable de personas terminaron aceptando.

Miku intentó escapar una vez más, pero Gumi la tomó del brazo y la obligó a unirse al círculo que había alrededor de la botella con el fin de que se uniera al juego.

—Tú empiezas, Miku-chan. -dijo Gumi, haciendo girar la botella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡O-oigan, yo no acepte a jugar a esto!

Justo al momento en que la botella empezaba a detenerse, un nuevo integrante se unió al juego. Yuma ya tenía su cabeza de calabaza puesta y se metió a la fuerza dentro del círculo, al instante en que la botella lo señalaba a él.

—¡Te toca con Yuma! -dijo Gumi con cierta emoción.

—¡Siete minutos en el paraíso! -exclamó una chica peliroja llamada Miki quien iba disfrazada de una cereza gigante.

—¡E-esperen! -decía Miku mientras era llevada a la fuerza al armario donde pasaría siete minutos con la persona que había señalado la botella.

Por otro lado, el chico calabaza no tuvo que ser obligado a nada. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tranquilamente se metió en el armario donde Miku, permitiendo luego que cerraran la puerta, dejando a ambos atrapados.

El armario donde el señor y la señora Calabaza pasarían su siete minutos de paraíso era muy pequeño, quedando muy pegados uno del otro. Como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el armario no contaba con un foco por lo que estaban a oscuras y no podían verse el uno al otro.

—Esto es incómodo... -dijo Miku en busca de romper el silencio.

—Lo siento. -la voz de Yuma se escuchaba extraña con la cabeza de calabaza puesta- esto no era lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Entonces admites que habías planeado algo? -Le espetó la chica de naranja con cierta molestia.

—Si...

Miku no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la sinceridad de Yuma. Normalmente el pelirosado siempre inventaba excusas con tal de no quedar mal.

Debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos, accidentalmente la mano de Miku terminó posándose en el pecho del chico y ahí sintió, en la parte del saco que este llevaba puesto, donde debería estar el primer botón, había un alfiler que le remplazaba; la pelinaranja ignoró eso y se centró en dejar las cosas en claro con Yuma de una vez por todas. Se había cansado de huir siempre.

—Mira, Yuma... Me siento muy halagada con respecto a lo que sientes por mí, pero la cosa es... -Miku pensó bien sus palabras- no estoy lista para empezar una nueva relación.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Pues, es obvio que sabes que termine un noviazgo hace poco y bueno...

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que no deseas empezar una nueva relación porque terminaste una hace poco o se debe a la persona con quien tenías aquella relación? -le cuestionó el chico calabaza.

—Lo que siento por Len no tiene nada que ver con esto. -casi gritó Miku.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por Len?

Un momento de silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos, la música al otro lado de la puerta y la respiración agitada de los dos jóvenes dentro del armario.

—Está bien, lo admito... -la pelinaranja apretó los puños- es por Len. Él me sigue gustando. -Miku agradecía que el armario estuviera oscuro, para que su sonrojo no fuera visto- En realidad, creo que es más que eso. -el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó- creo que lo amo...

Miku no pudo continuar ya que los labios ajenos besando los suyos la callaron. Ella quedo estática ¿que debía hacer? ¿Golpear a Yuma y salir huyendo del armario? Sí, esa parecía ser la mejor opción. Pero no pudo, el movimiento de los labios del chico encima de los suyos hacia que cediera. Al final Miku hizo lo impensable, terminó correspondiendo; ni si quiera podía ver el rostro del chico debido a la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, pero eso no evito que ella se abrazara a él, intensificando el beso.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los minutos corrieron.

—Bien, ya pasaron siete minutos. -dijo Gumi, según había calculado en el reloj de su móvil y abrió la puerta del armario.

Al abrir dicha puerta, todos se reunieron para ver a la pareja que había dentro. El rey calabaza se había colocado su cabeza y salió tranquilamente del armario. Por otro lado, Miku estaba más roja que un tomate y respiraba agitada por el fogoso beso.

—Uy~ ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? -preguntó Gumi con una sonrisa picarona.

Miku no dijo nada, solamente salió corriendo fuera del armario en busca de Luka, pero no la encontró. Más bien fue la pelirosa quien la encontró a ella.

—¿Miku, estas bien? -Luka colocó su mano en la frente de su amiga para saber si esta tenía temperatura.

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Dijiste que me protegerías de Len y Yuma! -le reprochaba Miku.

—Lo siento... e-es que Gakupo me invitó a... -Luka intentaba excusarse, pero al observar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la de coletas, supo que debía callarse- ¿pero qué fue lo que te paso?

—¿Por dónde empezar? ¡En primer lugar no volveré a confiar en Gumi nunca más!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me encerró por siete minutos en el armario con Yuma y...!

Pudo seguir gritando y pudo seguir reclamándole a su amiga pelirosa, pero entonces vio algo a lo lejos que le quito el aliento. Junto a la mesa de bocadillos estaba parado el rey calabaza -el cual creyó que era Yuma- comiendo, cuando de pronto una rubia disfrazada de diablilla se le acercó y le retiró la cabeza de calabaza revelando a nada menos, ni nada más que a Len Kagamine.

—¿Qué? ¿N-no se supone que Yuma estaba disfrazado de Rey Calabaza?

—Y así es. -Luka apunto al otro lado de la fiesta, donde se encontraba Yuma sin la cabeza de calabaza puesta.

—¡¿Los dos están disfrazados iguales?! ¡¿A cuál de los dos bese?! -exclamó Miku con horror. En definitiva esa era una noche de Halloween aterradora.

—¡¿Besaste a alguien?! -gritó Luka.

—¡¿Que parte de encerrada en un armario con un chico por siete minutos no entendiste?! -le respondió la de coletas gritando con más fuerza.

—Bueno, hay que tranquilizarnos. Respira.

Miku hizo lo que su amiga le indico. Luego de inhalar y exhalar, tomó a la zombie rockera de su chaqueta y la acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Tienes que averiguar a quien bese. AHORA.

Luka asintió nerviosa y fue en dirección donde se encontraba Len. Mientras tanto, Miku pedía en silencio que fuera Yuma con quien había estado en el armario.

—¡Hey Kagamine! -saludó Luka al chico.

—Luka-san. -Len tomó un panecillo de calabaza de la mesa- ¿qué sucede? -preguntó para luego darle una mordida.

-Miku me pidió que fuera discreta con lo que te voy a preguntar, pero no tengo tiempo para esto... -el rubio arqueó ceja- al parecer Miku fue encerrada en el armario por siete minutos con un disfrazado de Rey Calabaza con el cual se besó, pero no sabe si fuiste tú o Yuma, ya que ambos están disfrazados iguales.

Len se quedó callado por un momento y luego soltó una risita.

—Dile a Miku que puede estar tranquila... No fui yo. -tomó otro panecillo de la mesa- he estado aquí toda la noche comiendo gratis.

—Ya veo. -Luka soltó un suspiro- ¿sabes? Me gustaría que hubiese sido tú. Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero creo que eres el mejor novio que Miku pudo haber tenido. -le sonrió amistosamente al rubio.

—Y Miku es la mejor novia que he tenido... -susurró Len.

—Si aún sientes algo por ella ¿por qué no intentas recuperarla? -le cuestionó la pelirosa.

—No te preocupes. -sonrió de lado- estoy seguro de que podré recuperarla.

—Woow~ ¿y cómo sabes eso?

—Digamos... -observó a Miku a lo lejos, reclamándole a Gumi al parecer- que soy una persona con mucha confianza y seguridad.

—Pues que tengas suerte con eso, Len.

Luka se retiró dónde Miku, quien la esperaba nerviosa.

—¿Y bien?

—No fue él. -contestó.

—Oh, gracias a dios. -Miku suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces... ¿Prefieres haber besado a Yuma que a Len? -la pelirosa le hecho una mirada sospechosa a su amiga.

—No es eso... -Miku bajó la mirada y jugó con uno de sus mechones naranjas- e-es que dije algo en el armario sobre Len y...

—Entiendo. -contestó Luka mientras colocaba una mano encima del hombro de su amiga- En fin~ creo que fueron suficientes emociones por una noche.

—Sí... -respondió la menor cansada- esta fiesta logró su cometido... asustarme.

Una vez dicho eso, Luka y Miku se despidieron de sus amistades, para luego irse a la puerta y retirarse.

—¡¿Dónde esta Miku?! -apareció Yuma de la nada.

—Acaba de irse con Luka. -contestó Gumi.

—¡¿Qué?! -El pelirosa corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero consciente de que no alcanzaría a Miku, simplemente exclamó el nombre de la chica desde la puerta de su casa.

Miku se giró y ahí vio a Yuma mandándole un beso volado que hizo que la chica pelinaranja se abrazara de su amiga, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado.

—Que pena que no la hayas alcanzado. -comento Gumi mientras se acercaba al anfitrión de la fiesta- pero al menos llegaste a segunda base con ella ¿no?

—No... -Yuma seguía observando a Miku irse- ¿de qué hablas? Por eso quería alcanzarla, para ver si podía darle un beso de despedida.

—Si tú no fuiste el que estuvo en el armario con ella, entonces...

* * *

—¡Len, ya quiero irme a casa! -Rin se tocaba de su estómago por el dolor que sentía debido a todos los dulces que había comido.

—Sí, creo que es hora de irnos. -el rubio guardó unos cuantos panecillos y bocadillos en los bolsillos de su disfraz.

—Oye... ¿Qué le paso a tu saco? -su gemela preguntó mientras se acercaba a él- le falta un botón.

—Me lo han vendido así. Le puse un alfiler para que se mantuviera cerrado.

—No es muy elegante, pero al menos funciona. Por cierto ¿hablaste con Miku?

Una sonrisa ancha se dibujó en los labios de Len.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Y qué paso? -preguntó Rin con ojos brillosos.

—Creo que volveremos a ser novios dentro de poco.

* * *

_Para aquellos que siguen mi fanfic "Lazos de Sangre", debo de avisarles que debido a ciertos problemas, me atrasare mas de lo planeado con la actualización, espero me perdonen :c_

_En fin, aclarado todo solo resta decir: Feliz Halloween! nwn_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	7. Experimento Escolar

_**Hi, minna!~**_

_¿Como estan todos? :3 espero que bien y pues muchas gracias por dejar reviews del one-shot anterior, no me imagine que gustara tanto, especialmente porque lo hice con prisa XDD_

_En fin~ aquí traigo otro one-shot, más corto que el anterior. Este fanfic esta inspirado en las versiones del Project DIVA de Len Student Executive y Miku Ribbon Girl (me encantan como se ven juntos uwu) este es como un borrador de un fanfic serial que pienso hacer X3_

_Espero les guste!~_

* * *

_**Titulo:** Expe__rimento Escolar_

_**Summary:** Como estudiante ejemplar, era deber de Len encargarse de que todos los alumnos acataran el reglamento escolar, pero jamas nadie le advirtió del pequeño dolor de cabeza que era la alumna Hatsune Miku._

_**Status:** (7/¿?)_

_**Cover:** Fanart de **xxhazukiixx** [DeviantART]_

* * *

_**"Experimento Escolar" **_by Mitsui Neko

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo en detención _"Que molestia" _pensó el joven de cabellos rubios, pero sabía que el papel de "estudiante ejecutivo" no era fácil. Era su deber asegurarse de que todos los alumnos cumplieran las reglas y esta chica Hatsune… era su dolor de cabeza de todos los días.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo advirtiera, pareciera que a la chica no le importaba o se lo tomaba en broma y siempre traía sus auriculares en el cuello aunque eso estaba en contra del reglamento de vestimenta del colegio. Ni siquiera que los guardara en su mochila, no, la chica tenía que pasearlos colgándoselos en el cuello.

Debido a eso, Miku era constantemente castigada y puesta en detención, mientras que Len, era puesto a cargo de vigilarla, ya que el salón donde ambos estudiaban era su área de vigilancia y era deber del chico asegurarse de que todos acataran el reglamento. Una vez más debía pasar detención con la chica aquamarina y precisamente un viernes. Justo ahora podía estar en casa. En verdad era una molestia.

Luego de pensar en aquello y soltar un suspiro, Len observó a la causante de todo el embrollo. Ambos estaban en el mismo pupitre, sentados uno enfrente del otro, para que el rubio pudiera vigilarla. Miku tenía recostada su cabeza encima de dicho pupitre y al parecer dormía mientras escuchaba música. ¡Pero que sinvergüenza! Todavía la habían castigado por esos audífonos y tenía el descaro de estar usándolos a la hora de su detención. Esa chica no tenía remedio. Seguramente el jefe del comita estudiantil, Utatane, le armaría un escándalo por esto.

Como fuera, Len intentó no darle importancia a ello, después de todo ya era costumbre. Se recostó para atrás en su silla, llevando dos manos a su nuca, observando el techo del salón de clases y así estuvo por un rato hasta que el sueño le venció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku abrió los ojos lentamente. En realidad ella no estaba durmiendo, pero solía relajarse bastante cuando escuchaba música. Vio en su móvil que la hora de la detención había terminado. Tomó de su mochila para retirarse cuando observó que su "carcelero" se encontraba dormido.

"_Que extraño" _pensó la aquamarina. Normalmente este siempre estaba alerta de ella, de cada movimiento que hacía, buscando que cometiera cualquier error para poder gritarle y darle una buena reprimenda. Aquello solía molestar a Miku, no porque Len le cayera mal, pero creía que era un chico bastante aburrido y malhumorado que necesitaba relajarse. Aunque entendía, tener a Piko-kun presionándote por todo puede convertirte en un cretino.

En fin, a pesar de todo, Miku encontraba divertido el molestar a Len. Ir en contra de todo lo que decía, sacarlo de sus casillas, aquello se había vuelto su pan de cada día y tenía la loca idea de que eso ayudaría al rubio a cambiar su forma de ser. Justo ahora, muchas ideas maliciosas pasaron por su mente para hacerle algo al chico mientras dormía, pero entonces lo observó bien.

Era la primera vez que veía a Len tan relajado y no estresado como siempre. El chico dormía pacíficamente y debía admitir que se veía lindo, incluso hasta guapo. Len era bastante atractivo, pero si las chicas no lo notaban era por su forma de ser. La personalidad tiene mucho que ver con la atracción, eso le había dicho su madre tantas veces, pero Miku no creía que Len fuera una mala persona, simplemente, era un incomprendido, al igual que ella.

Se fue acercando lentamente donde el rubio, viéndole más de cerca, admirando su rostro sin imperfecciones, pero sobre todo aquellos labios que se le hicieron tan tentativos. ¡Al demonio! ¿Por qué no? Estaban solos.

Miku Acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los ajenos. Aquel era el primer beso de la chica y debía decir que estaba bastante decepcionada, todo el mundo hablaba del primer beso como algo espectacular, pero ella no había sentido nada, al menos así fue hasta que le correspondieron. Los ojos de la peliturquesa se abrieron en par cuando sintió que Len le correspondió, moviendo los labios suavemente sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que su mano se ponía en su nuca, queriendo profundizarlo.

Miku sonrojó hasta las orejas y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. No sabía que debía hacer, pero casi soltó un gemido cuando el rubio intentó adentrar su lengua en su boca. ¿Casi soltó un gemido? No, en realidad lo había hecho y fue precisamente aquel gemido lo que provocó que Len despertara.

Cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Miku tan cerca de él, pegó un grito, cayendo de espaldas con todo y silla.

— ¡¿P-pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! –le cuestionó a la chica, llevándose una mano a su rostro, queriendo ocultar su notable sonrojo.

Por otro lado, Miku no contestaba. Estaba igual o más roja que Len. El chico serio y educado que creía que era, resulto ser más atrevido de lo que se imaginaba. Aquello era alarmante y podría ser el mejor chisme de todos para empezar un rumor en contra del gran "estudiante ejecutivo", pero no. La aquamarina se limitó a llevarse sus dedos a los labios y luego le sonrió a su acompañante.

—Nada, solo hacía un experimento. –contestó, a lo que Len simplemente arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de experimento?

—No importa. Al final los resultados fueron mejor de lo que esperaba. –La de coleta alta tomó de su mochila, se colocó los auriculares y volvió a sonreírle a Len- Hasta la otra semana~

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Miku ya se había ido y aun así, el rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas, de hecho, estas le ardían de tan solo recordar el vergonzoso sueño que había tenido hace solo unos instantes, en el cual se había besado con dicha peliturquesa.

¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño con ella? ¿Tal vez el tiempo que compartían juntos lo llevaron a tenerle cierto cariño? ¡No, era imposible! O al menos eso quería creer.

Como fuera y aunque no lo admitiera, una parte de él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de volver a quedarse a solas con ella, su pequeño dolor de cabeza, su experimento escolar.

.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre *u* aquí contestare algunos de ellos :3_

_**Mi-chan**: Me alegró de que te gustara la historia y espero que esta también nwn siempre intento que las historias que hago, ya sean largas o cortas, sean diferentes a los fanfics ya acostumbrados~ gracias por dejar review!_

_._

_**KisekiDarck: **Nueva fan! :'DD jejeje muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. El YumaxMiku es una de mis ships culposas XDD aunque prefiero a Yuma con Gumi :3 espero que este one-shot sea de tu gusto~_

_._

_**microphone125: **Oh dios, gracias por tu linda opinión :'3 amo el LenxMiku y me inspira mucho a hacer estas historias cortas. Perdón si llego a tardarme actualizando, suelo estar muy ocupada y sigo con otro fanfics nwnUu considerare agregar algunas de las parejas que has mencionado :3 espero ver otro review tuyo por aquí~_

_._

_**Shadechu Nightray**: Me encanta insinuar muchas parejas en mi historia X3 (¿Qué no ves en mi fanfic de LDS? -w-) Gumi seducida por el pastel de zanahoria (el cual es delicioso *-*) hasta le grita a Yuma que sera su esclava XDD Yo sé que Yuma aparenta más ser un personaje serio y créeme que he intentado escribirlo así, pero me gusta ponerlo más como el mejor amigo troll de Len uwu Al final si pude actualizar LDS, así que espero ver un review tuyo por ahí que como siempre me alegran el día ;u; gracias como siempre!~_

_._

**_Cris-chan12: _**_No te preocupes, haz dejado un review y es lo que importa uwu soy yo la que se debe disculpar por tardar tanto en actualizar ;u; por cierto... a mi tambien me gusta el LenxMikuxLuka (? me alegro de que te gustara y que igualmente te diera risa pues esa era la intención X3 OmgPorFavorNoMeViolesQueYaActualice (?_

_._

**_Ely p: _**_Yuma es un loquillo y por eso no se merecía beso. (? jojojo~ gracias por tu lindo review nwn_

_._

* * *

_Nuevamente les agradezco los reviews, al igual que los favs y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores :'DD_

_Espero poder actualizar pronto uwu_

_Como había mencionado anteriormente, acepto peticiones de algun drabble/one-shot para agregar a la colección :3_

_Hasta entonces, cuidense mucho nwn bye-bye~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	8. Calor

**_Hola a todos~_**

_Al fin estoy de vacaciones :'DD pero solo por un par de semanas XDD pero intentó aprovecharlas para escribir TTuTT_

_Pero bueno, quería agradecerles por los lindos reviews como siempre y disculparme por el atraso ;u;_

_En esta ocasión les traje un fanfic ambientado en el clima que se "sufre" ahora en mi país, el frío -w- y también... bueno, no pude evitar sentirme algo identificada con esta historia y es que al momento en que la escribía estaba muy triste :'3 (pero siempre he dicho que incluso de la tristeza se puede sacar la inspiración para algo y en este caso para este drabble uwu) y escuchaba cierta canción cuyo nombre les diré al final -3-_

_Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Calor_

_**Summary: **Era por el calor del verano que él la abandonaba, pero al llegar el invierno, en las noches frías, necesitaba de su calidez._

_**Status:** (8/¿?)_

_**Cover: **Hikusa (Pixiv)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

**_"Calor"_ **by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

—Lo siento, Miku... No puedo seguir más con esto. Adiós. —una vez dicho eso, el rubio le dio la espalda a la inconsolable chica y se fue.

La joven de coletas ya había escuchado aquellas palabras en anteriores ocasiones, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. No había forma de acostumbrarse al rechazo y al abandono. De sus mejillas descendieron un par de lágrimas y sin más que hacer, miró el cielo, observando como las nubes se alejaban, dando paso al sol. Él se había ido, tan lejos como aquellas nubes.

La nieve se había derretido y el agradable calor de la primavera se hizo presente, pero ni ese cálido clima hacía que Miku estuviese alegre. Las amistades de la aquamarina intentaban convencerla de olvidarse de aquel rubio, pues lo único que ocasionaba al pensar en él era lastimarse a sí misma. Aun así, ella era terca y deseaba estar a su lado, porque, aunque solo fuera por tiempo corto, los momentos compartidos con Len, habían sido perfectos.

El calor se hacía más intenso y Miku no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que aquel chico le había dicho una vez:

_"El invierno me gusta, pero odio el verano." _

Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué dolía tanto pensar en él con cariño? Solo deseaba verle nuevamente, pero conforme la temporada escarlata pasaba, Miku perdía las esperanzas de ver a dicho rubio de nuevo.

La chica caminaba por las calles naranjas con la llegada del otoño. El frío reinaba y ella pensó en aquellos bellos momentos a lado de Len que jamás volverían a repetirse.

Sus pies le condujeron al parque donde él la había abandonado. Se sentó en unas de la bancas y observó el tranquilo cielo nublado.

—No volverás... ¿Verdad? —susurró Miku para sí misma. Estaba resignada a esa idea. Sus ojos amenazaron con llorar y cuando la primera lágrima escapó, fue secada en seguida por una cálida mano.

Ella alzó su mirada y sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron al observar al chico. Él había vuelto. Len estaba ahí y pareciera que deseaba decirle algo. ¿Tal vez disculparse? No, era imposible, su orgullo no le permitía aquello, pero su amor hacia ella era mucho más valioso para él.

—En noches como estas... me hace falta tu compañía. —dijo sin más y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miku sonrió ampliamente. Eso había bastado para que la tristeza que hace un momento le invadía, desapareciera. Hizo espacio en la banca para que Len se sentara a su lado y una vez este lo hizo, se abrazó con ternura de él.

—Sé que cuando el verano llegue, otra vez te iras, pero... —sus miradas se encontraron y los corazones de ambos aceleraron— quiero que sepas que te amare por siempre, incluso con las dificultades de tu calor...

Len frunció el ceño, no por las palabras que Miku había dicho, sino por no sentirse merecedor de aquel amor incondicional que la chica le ofrecía.

—Te amo, Miku... —Le confesó con absoluta sinceridad, para luego besar sus labios con ternura.

Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa y pena de la peliturquesa ante su última acción y al final, terminaron abrazándose, compartiendo de su calor al otro.

El único calor que Len no odiaba, era el que venía de la persona que tanto amaba.

.

* * *

_Basado en la canción interpretada por Miku, **Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts **(Si no conocen esta canción, se las recomiendo :3)_

_Muy corto, lo sé, pero así son los drabbles uwu en esta ocasión no contestare reviews porque estoy algo ocupada. Solo pase para subir esta historia~_

_Aun así, les agradezco como siempre por dejar sus comentarios y sus favs ¡Y claro! Bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores nwn_

_Espero subir un drabble o one-shot para navidad. Hasta entonces, nos leemos para la próxima~ :DD_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	9. Regalo Perfecto

_**Hohoholaaa~ :DD**_

_¿Como están todos? Espero que bien y que hayan disfrutado de su navidad nwn_

_Quería disculparme por no subir nada (este drabble) ayer, pero estaba bastante ocupada con las compras, la comida, los regalos (A mi no me dieron nada :'I) y muchas cosas más, por lo que no me dio tiempo de pasarme por aquí hasta hoy ;u;_

_Este fanfic es tanto por navidad como por el cumpleaños de los Kagamine que sera mañana *u*_

_Espero les guste y perdonen el atraso :'DD no creo actualizar hasta Enero, así que nos leemos hasta entonces~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Regalo Perfecto_

_**Summary: **Rin solo quería que su gemelo estuviese feliz, al menos para estas fechas ¿Acaso podría haber algún regalo que le devolviera a Len la sonrisa? La que había perdido por la ausencia de "aquella chica"._

_**Status:** (9/24)_

_**Cover: **Suntaros0x0 (Twitter)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"El Regalo Perfecto"** _by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Len dejó escapar un suspiro y su aliento se divisó frente a él. Alzó lentamente su mirada para observar el firmamento lleno de estrellas desde el balcón y como los copos de nieve descendían lentamente, cayendo en la palma de su mano.

Aquella era una noche de navidad, 25 de diciembre, a solo dos días del cumpleaños del rubio, pero nada de eso hacía que la expresión de melancolía del joven se borrara de su rostro.

Una repentina calidez le hizo girarse para observar a su reflejo abrazándolo. Su hermana gemela, Rin.

—Len... ¿Podrías entrar para que pueda entregarte tu regalo? —La rubia sonrió ampliamente, pero su gemelo simplemente pestañeo para regresar su mirada al cielo— ¡Hey, no me ignores!

—Déjame, Rin. No estoy de humor ahora. —contestó secamente.

Rin hizo un mohín, pero ni eso convenció a Len para que entrara. Al final la mayor por minutos tuvo que usar la fuerza bruta para meter a su hermano.

Ya dentro de la casa, específicamente en el departamento de Meiko donde se celebraba la fiesta de navidad, ya todos hacían entrega de sus obsequios y a Rin le había tocado su gemelo.

—Este es un regalo muy especial, me ha costado mucho conseguirlo.

— ¿Cuánto dinero has gastado? —Le cuestionó.

—Eso es lo de menos. —Len arqueó una ceja— Pero de verdad es especial, de hecho, cuenta como presente de navidad y cumpleaños. —sentenciaba la pequeña.

Len no le daba importancia al asunto, solamente quería revisar su regalo, fuera lo que fuera, para irse de ahí devuelta al balcón.

—¿Y donde esta el dichoso regalo?

Alguien tocó la puerta y todas las miradas se centraron en la entrada del lugar.

—Ahí esta. —dijo Rin con emocion.

El Kagamine no pudo evitar imaginarse que quien estaba tocando era algún mensajero trayendo un enorme paquete que sería su regalo, pero en cambio, quien entró de pronto al departamento fue alguien que Len no se esperaba para nada.

Sus ojos celestes chocaron con los esmeraldas de ella. La hermosa aquamarina ya no era más una adolescente como la última vez que le había visto, ahora era más grande, pero igualmente más hermosa y atractiva. Ya teniendo los 22 años, ella aun insistía en llevar su largo cabello en un par de coletas.

—Len... —musitó la joven.

—Miku... —susurró Len con los ojos cristalizados, amenazando con soltar lágrimas de alegría.

Rin por su parte, se acercó donde Miku y le colocó un moño rojo en la cabeza, antes de empujarla hacia su gemelo.

—Ese es tu regalo, hermano. Feliz navidad... ¡Ah! Y cumpleaños. —dijo Rin, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Miku, quien estaba ahora en brazos de Len, le miraba estando completamente ruborizada y el rubio estaba igual o peor que ella. Se podía escuchar las risitas burlonas de sus amigos y compañeros, los cuales disfrutaban bastante de la incómoda, pero tierna escena entre aquella inocente pareja.

—A-ah... Len, yo... —Miku buscaba que decirle a su "hermanito", su amigo de toda la vida, ahora un joven adulto, pero él le interrumpió, abrazándole con cariño.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta… —decía Len entre leves sollozos.

Miku fue capaz de sentir como su hombro se humedecía con las lágrimas del menor. No pudo evitar sentir una gran culpa por haberse ido, a cumplir su gran sueño de ser una cantante y dejar, no solo a sus amigos y familia, sino también a la persona a la que más amaba. Aquel que lloraba justo ahora entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho, Len… —dijo la peliturquesa, correspondiendo el cálido abrazo.

— ¡Ejem! —Alguien se aclaró la voz, haciendo que los dos jóvenes rompieran su abrazo para fijar la mirada hacia el responsable— Lamento mucho interrumpir su momento. —Hablaba Meiko que ya estaba con unas copas de más— pero… —La pelicastaña señaló un muérdago que se encontraba colgado justo arriba donde estaban Len y Miku.

Ambos se miraron totalmente apenados y sonrojados, pero fue Len quien dio el primer paso. Luego de secar sus lagrimas, tomó a Miku de la cintura, acercando su rostro con el de ella a tal grado que sus labios rosaban. Finalmente la mayor se armó de valor y acortó lo mínimo de distancia que faltaba, uniendo al fin sus labios con los del contrario.

Un beso tan sencillo y al mismo tiempo tan dulce. Tan perfecto y anhelado que fue difícil para los dos tener que separarse por la falta de aire.

—Oh, calmados tórtolos, dejen eso para un cuarto de hotel. —interrumpió la rubia con burla.

—Rin… —Len se separó de Miku y se acercó a su gemela para, creyó la mayoría, tal vez gritarle o pelear con ella como de costumbre, sin embargo, lo que hizo sorprendió a todos. La abrazó.

— ¿P-pero que crees que estás haciendo? —le espetó su gemela, una vez había salido de su asombro.

—Muchas gracias… —susurró Len—…por darme el regalo perfecto. —terminando de decir eso, el menor soltó a su gemela y se regresó dónde Miku.

Rin observó, aun estando anonada, a su hermano junto con la aquamarina. Le vio tan alegre por tener a su querida Miku de vuelta. En definitiva, ningún otro regalo le hubiese hecho sonreír como el que ella le había conseguido y se sentía orgullosa por ello.

—Solo espero que él no se olvide de darme un regalo para nuestro cumpleaños…

.

* * *

_Gracias por los favs y también por los review! Ya son 20 favs, 35 reviews y 16 seguidores ;u;)9_

_Como habrán notado, ya puse al fin status que sera de un total de 24 drabbles/ones-shots uwu ¿por qué 24? Porque me gusta ese numero -w-_

_En fin~ espero les haya gustado y por favor, dejen su opinión :3_

_Espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo!~ nwn)/_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	10. Gracias

**_Actualización!~ :DD_**

_Pues en primer lugar, me disculpo como SIEMPRE, por tardarme tanto en actualizar :'3 pero como ya comente en un fanfic anterior, no pienso dejar ningún fanfic abandonado y de hecho vienen más en camino uwu_

_En fin~ en esta ocasión les traigo un one-shot dramático que bueno, espero les guste y no me odien ;3;_

_Aquí estoy utilizando tanto la narración en primera persona como la de tercera, así que para no confundirlos, en cursiva es el POV de Len y en letra normal es narración del autor, osea yo. (?_

_Sin mas que decir, disfruten!~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Gracias_

_**Summary: **__Ese beso dolía, porque sabia lo que eso implicaba. Ella lo dejaría para estar con alguien más y no había nada que él pudiera hacer, mas que agradecerle su amor._

_**Status:** (10/24)_

_**Cover: **Tama Songe (Pixiv)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Gracias"**_ by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

_Te amo, Miku. Quisiera poder decírtelo, pero de alguna forma no puedo._

_¿Recuerdas? Cuando solías decir que me amabas. Yo te creí, pero todo fue una mentira._

_No, me equivoco. En realidad no fue una mentira, simplemente, en aquel entonces solo me tenías a mí. Porque eras alguien tan tímida e insegura que no podías socializar con nadie, pero cuando Luka, tu mejor amiga actualmente, te alentó para que hicieras más amistades, ese día todo cambio._

_Duele, el que quieras tener a más gente en tu vida y saber que yo no te bastaba para ser feliz, pero entiendo, a veces puedo llegar a ser un fastidio. Aun así, los momentos compartidos contigo siempre han sido hermosos y los recuerdo con detalle, cada uno de ellos. Cuando nos conocimos, cuando jugábamos, cuando dormíamos juntos, pero ya no lo hacemos más ¿Verdad?_

_De pronto tu celular suena y te levantas con emoción a contestarlo._

_— ¿Hola…? —Tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios, una sonrisa que por mucho tiempo fue dedicada solo a mí— Sí, estoy emocionada por salir contigo hoy…_

_Yo sé quién es la persona al otro lado de la línea. Es él ¿cierto? Ese chico por el que has decidido cambiarme. El que últimamente te ha hecho tan feliz._

_Te estoy perdiendo, Miku y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo. Lo único que hago es observar el cómo te alejas cada vez más de mi por ir a los brazos de ese tipo._

_Lo odio, porque te hace feliz, porque te da el amor que yo no puedo e incluso así, sabiendo que lo odio, has dicho que quieres traerlo aquí y ahora me encuentro nervioso. ¿Qué significa esto?_

_No, Miku, no me dejes. No te vayas con él. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento? ¿De cuánto te amo? No lo traigas a nuestro hogar. No le des paso a tu vida. Te lo suplico… por favor, Miku._

.

.

.

—Y esta es mi habitación. —dijo la chica de coletas dándole paso a su invitado.

Un muchacho de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes entró de pronto y observó el lugar con suma curiosidad.

—Oh, vaya… sí que eres desordenada. —Dice el pelirosa en burla, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro por la chica y los dos ríen— Creo que tendré que ayudarte a arreglar un poco. —de pronto la mirada verde del muchacho se fija en un muñeco de trapo que yace encima de la cama de la joven.

— ¡A-ah, eso! —Miku se apresura a acercarse al contrario para arrebatarle dicho muñeco, pero el otro se lo impide— ¡Devuélvemelo!

— ¿Acaso es tu peluche con el que duermes? —preguntó sin hacer a un lado el tono burlón y luego miró el muñeco de cabello rubio y ojos de botón azul.

Fue entonces, en ese momento de distracción, cuando la aquamarina logró quitarle dicho muñeco a su novio.

—Lo sé, es ridículo… —se sentó en su cama, observando el peluche de trapo con algo de tristeza— Tal vez debería botarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? No lo hagas. —El muchacho tomó asiento junto a su pareja y acaricio su cabello— Este muñeco es especial para ti ¿No?

—Es más que especial para mí. —Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas— Len fue el único que siempre estuvo conmigo en mis tiempos más difíciles. —Sonrió— Es un recuerdo de mi niñez e igualmente una representación de que sin importar nada, nunca estoy sola.

—Pues si así te hace sentir, entonces hay que conservarlo. —el pelirosa se acercó y besó cálidamente la frente de la más baja.

—Yuma… —Miku no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de su novio, pero finalmente sonrió una vez más, para luego abrazar al muñeco fuertemente contra su pecho— Sí, hay que conservarlo.

Una vez más tranquila la situación. Miku volvió a colocar a Len sobre su cama, no sin antes besarlo en su frente como Yuma le había besado a ella hace solo un momento.

— ¿Oíste, Len? No pienso dejarte. Así como tú nunca me dejaste a mí. —Luego de decir eso, la peliturquesa fue en dirección con su pareja y ambos se retiraron a su cita.

.

.

.

_Creo que mientras tú seas feliz, yo también podre serlo._

_Gracias por todo._

_Te amo, Miku._

* * *

_Historia inspirada en la canción "One of Repetition" interpretada por Miku, pero usando a Len en este caso como el protagonista :3_

_Ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews (Los responderé en la próxima actualización) y tambien por los favs, me hacen muy feliz ;u;_

_Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima. Cuídense y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores. Bye!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	11. Dulces Sueños

**_Buenos días, tardes o noches~_**

_Dependiendo a que horas estén leyendo esto uwu_

_Seguramente están sorprendidos de que este dejando una actualización tan pronto, siendo famosa por tardar tanto XDD pero en fin... esta historia se me ocurrió anoche al no poder dormir y la termine hoy, por lo que aquí se las dejo. _

_Creo que es obvio en donde me inspire para hacer esto, pero también hay que darle créditos al juego rpg de terror, **"Dreaming Mary"** que volví a jugar hace poco (Amo ese juego y lo recomiendo mucho :'3)_

_No creo actualizar aquí por unas semanas, pues quiero terminar la continuación de "Lazos de Sangre" y otro fanfic que tengo pendiente. _

_Así que nos vemos hasta entonces, disfruten esta historia~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Dulces Sueños_

_**Summary: **Él tenia una misión, devorarse sus pesadillas, pero nunca creyó que junto con estas, igual se comería su corazón. Porque el amor es solo un sueño más._

_**Status:** (11/24)_

_**Cover: **Suntaros0x0 [Twitter]_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

**_"Dulces Sueños" _**by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

_**¿Realmente estas despierta?**_

_**...**_

_Al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí misma en un bosque. Se levantó del suelo en busca de la cabaña, donde la persona que más amaba se encontraba esperándola. Todo era felicidad en sus sueños, una fantasía hecha realidad en la que solo ella tenía control o al menos así creía. _

_Su dulce sueño lentamente se transformaba en una amarga pesadilla, pues al profundizar en ellos descubrió que incluso en estos era engañada, precisamente por esa persona por la que dormía horas y horas, esa persona por la que renuncio a la realidad. Sí, ese chico que dijo se devoraría todos sus dolores y penas, pero nunca imaginó que con ello también se llevaría su alma y esperanzas._

_Aun así, Miku no deseaba alejarse de él, porque aunque su amado fuera un ser de la oscuridad y ella fuera solo una víctima más de las muchas, prefería eso a regresar a su desastroso mundo._

"_No me dejes."_

_Pero mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, incluso el mismo Baku empezaba a encariñarse de la humana. Simplemente no podía dejarse caer en los encantos de ella, pero nadie jamás le había pedido quedarse a su lado. _

_Al final no pudo hacerlo. No pudo llevarse el alma de la peliturquesa. Simplemente la dejó, que se fuera con todo y sus sueños, pero él no aparecería nunca más ellos, sin importar cuanto lo buscara y así fue._

_Al despertar, la vida de Miku no fue mejor. Era la misma basura decepcionante de siempre, sin embargo ella tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto._

_El mundo fue duro con ella, pero siguió adelante. Alcanzó las metas que tan lejos se veían, conoció a un hombre del cual se enamoró y finalmente se desposó con él. De su amor surgieron dos niños quienes la querían y respetaban. El tiempo pasaba y ella era feliz con su vida, tal vez no perfecta, pero estaba conforme con ella._

_Pasando los años, Miku llegó a la vejez y su historia ya llegaba a su fin. La alguna vez idol estaba lista para aceptar su destino y estaba preparada para lo que fuera que viniera después de la muerte, preparada para todo, menos ese bosque…_

_Se encontró a sí misma nuevamente a los dieciséis, perdida en un bosque en el cual, estaba segura, anteriormente ya había estado. Caminó hasta hallar una cabaña, donde alguien de apariencia familiar le esperaba._

"_Len…" pronuncio ella con sorpresa._

_El rubio de ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, sonrió ampliamente. Llevaba el mismo traje negro con detalles en amarillo. El mismo que portaba el día que la dejó._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le cuestionó a la entidad._

"_Me aseguro de que cumplas tu promesa." Se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura, apegándola a él, sin borrar la sonrisa escalofriante de sus labios "¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?"_

"_S-sí…" Contestó nerviosa debido a la cercanía. "P-pero yo creí que eras solo parte de los sueños de las personas, no creí que también pudieras contactar con ellas luego de muertas…"_

_El Baku soltó una pequeña risa y luego acarició la mejilla de la chica._

"_Oh, querida… ¿De verdad creíste que estabas despierta?" Ante tal pregunta, Miku solo pudo callar. "Mi trabajo es darte los más hermosos sueños y eso fue lo que hice. Te di un sueño en el cual tenías una vida feliz, pero en realidad nunca despertaste ¿Y sabes por qué, cariño?" Entonces el rubio le abrazó para susurrarle: "Porque eres __**mía."**_

_Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Miku. Era como una frialdad que se sentía por su columna. Era el miedo, pero especialmente el impacto de saber que todos esos años, toda esa vida en realidad fueron una mentira._

_Debía odiar a ese monstruo que le tomaba en brazos, detestarlo por darle tan bello sueño y luego arrancárselo, sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconocía, no lo hacía e hizo algo que ni ella ni el Baku se esperaban, le correspondió el abrazo._

"_Sí… soy tuya." Respondió mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza._

"_Así de fácil… ¿Eh?" El Baku separó a su víctima de él para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. "Sellemos entonces la promesa." Fue lo último que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella._

_..._

* * *

—Por favor, dígame la verdad, doctor ¿Qué será de mi hija? —suplicaba la mujer de cabellos aqua como la de su primogénita.

El hombre de bata blanca miró a la joven que yacía en la camilla con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo relajada y profundamente.

—Es una pena para mí decir esto, señorita Hatsune, pero su hija no demuestra mejoras en sus signos vitales, por lo tanto puede que nunca despierte del coma. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo siento. —sentenció.

La mujer se dejó desplomar en el suelo, sin soltar la mano de su hija, la cual dormía con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

_**Buenas noches y dulces sueños, querida.**_

_**...**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre, lamentablemente hoy tampoco podre contestarlos u.u_

_Lo siento por eso, siempre me toca andar con prisa a la hora de publicar actualizaciones, pero les contestare por mensajes una vez este libre :3_

_Ojala les hayas gustado esta historia, nos leemos la próxima~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	12. Vergonzoso

_**Hola a todos!~**_

_Pues después de actualizar algunos fanfics, ya tocaba este uwu muchas gracias por los reviews y lamento la tardanza como siempre :'3_

_Espero que este one-shot les parezca jejeje interesante -w- ya sabrán al leerlo ewe_

_En fin~ no hay mucho que decir hoy, asi que ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Título:** Vergonzoso_

_**Summary:** Len solo buscaba relajarse y sabía que a la persona a la que podía recurrir era Miku, pero jamás se imaginó que la situación se volvería un vergonzoso momento._

_**Status:** (12/24)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Vergonzoso"** by Mitsui Neko_

_._

_._

_._

Vergonzoso se quedaba corto para lo que Len sentía en ese momento. No era capaz de ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonrojado por el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas. Seguramente se veía ridículo, pero no había vuelta atrás para lo que él había iniciado. Todo porque solo buscaba _relajarse_.

—No te preocupes, Len-kun… —dijo la peliturquesa que había ido a ver, precisamente porque nadie aparte de ella podría ayudarle en aquella situación de _necesidad— _Ya verás que bien se siente. —le sonrió a su acompañante buscando darle confianza, pero solo provocando que este ruborizara con más fuerza.

—E-está bien, Miku-nee. —contestó cada vez más avergonzado. Estaba en la habitación de la diva, normalmente nunca entraba ahí, pues el acceso a los hombres estaba prohibido, pero él, él era la gran excepción.

—Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama. —indicó la de coletas.

Len tragó saliva, pero simplemente asintió para hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Primero se retiró la camisa blanca que llevaba ese día y luego se recostó en la cama de la chica. Su pulso se aceleró cuando Miku se había colocado encima de él y el placer no se hizo esperar.

—M-Miku-nee… —suspiró el rubio, con la sangre hasta la cabeza. Tal como ella había prometido, se sentí bien, sin embargó ello no quitaba lo vergonzoso de la situación.

Sí, era vergonzoso y al mismo tiempo algo arriesgado. ¿Y si alguien escuchaba los suspiros de Len? ¿Y si otro de los Vocaloids entraba repentinamente a la habitación de la diva y les encontraba en esa comprometedora situación? La puerta no tenía seguro. Pensar en eso y en otras cosas, hizo que los nervios se apoderaran del ojicelestes.

—Relájate, Len… —dijo Miku, mientras se acercaba al oído del menor para susurrarle— Olvida todo lo demás y céntrate solo en mi…

Nuevamente, el rubio solo asintió, cerrando los ojos, abriendo la boca de vez en cuando para dejar escapar esos suspiros de placer, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

—U-uhm… ahí, Miku-nee.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó la aquamarina con una sonrisa, al saber que lo que hacía gustaba para el menor.

— ¡S-sí, ahí mismo!

—De acuerdo, campeón. —Miku, que yacía encima de Len, específicamente en su espalda, pues el rubio estaba boca abajo en la cama, oprimió con fuerza un área con sus manos, un área que sintió dura al instante— Dios mío, Len. Pero si tienes un nudo en la espalda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habías recibido un masaje?

—La verdad es que nunca. —dijo un tanto avergonzado, pero disfrutando las manos milagrosas de su onee-chan, que le daban el masaje más perfecto y relajante que pudo haber pedido en su vida.

Len Kagamine llevaba estresado últimamente por asuntos de Vocaloid y un dolor horrendo en la espalda se le presentó. El represéntate del grupo le dio una reservación especial para que el rubio fuera a un spa y le ayudaran con dicho problema, sin embargo, el menor se negaba a la idea de que una completa desconocida le tocara, por lo que decidió mejor recurrir a Miku.

La de coletas se jactaba constantemente de dar los mejores masajes del mundo y no era mentira, Miku sí que sabía dar masajes y él lo comprobaba ahora. Aun así, no debía dejar que ninguno de los demás integrantes se enterara, pues se suponía que la aquamarina ya no daba más masajes, sin excepción, bueno… él era el único. Después de todo era su consentido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó una curiosa Miku, una vez había terminado.

—Muy vergonzoso…

**...**

* * *

**_Hora de responder algunos reviews!:_**

**_Ely p: _**_Yo tambien amo esa cancion, es mi favorita de Len despues de Lost Destination. La verdad estoy considerando hacer un fanfic serial con esta misma cancion y pues a ver como resulta nwn Pobrecita de Miku, pero por lo que tengo entendido, realmente queda en coma en la historia original de la cancion :'3 _

**_Alice-KuroRabbit: _**_A ti ya te conteste por mensajes XDD pero aun así, te recomiendo mucho el juego, pero no te dejes engañar por el rosa! (? Pues como te había comentado antes, en el one-shot anterior intentaba enseñar otro tipo de romance, menos tierno y más oscuro y pues creo que dio resultado nwn muchisimas gracias por tu review!_

**_Kimi no Sakura: _**_Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con tus fanfics. Me han gustado varios que he leido, pero no he podido dejarte review uwu The Crooked Man tambien es mi juego favorito de RPG Maker~ jejeje pues como comente antes, pienso hacer un fanfic serial de esta cancion y ya veremos como sellan la promesa ewe (? Te agradezco el one-shot que hiciste para mi cumpleaños y me alegra que te gustare el que hice para ti nwn por cierto, que si puedes hacer la continuacion si lo deseas :3 gracias por señalarme los errores. Te juro que me leo el fanfic siempre para corregirlos, pero no los noto hasta que publico -.-Uu En fin, gracias!_

**_eclipse total: _**_Senpai lee mi fanfic! -se emociona- gracias por pasarte por aquí y espero tus comentarios con ansias :DD aunque seguro me avergonzare por los errores que cometo XDD Uy, le haces bullying a Len (? La rebelde es su personalidad buena, me encanta escribirlo así, aunque señalarlo de shota de vez en cuando también es divertido XDD en serio, muchas gracias por leer esto y por el review nwn_

**_..._**

_¡Nuevos seguidores, bienvenidos! *u* Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer este humilde colección de one-shots, que como digo siempre, espero sean de su gusto nwn_

_Nos leemos la próxima, cuídense, bye-bye~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	13. Hermana Mayor

**_Actualización!~ :D_**

_Hola gente linda y nuevos seguidores, muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics y dejar un review, de verdad que me inspira mucho a seguir escribiendo nwn_

_En fin~ lamento tardarme con un nuevo one-shot, sé que he dejado algo abandonado sobre todo "Lazos de Sangre", pero se acercan las finales y voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando :c pero una vez libre, espero ya tener listo dos capítulos :'3_

_Por otra parte, aquí un nuevo one-shot que espero les guste. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo leer~_

* * *

_**Título:** Hermana Mayor_

_**Summary:** Len no dejaría que le arrebataran el cariño de su querida hermana mayor, no se lo permitía a nadie, ni siquiera ese mocoso extranjerito ¿Sintiendo celos de un niño? Vaya que había caído bajo._

_**Status:** (13/24)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Hermana Mayor"** by Mitsui Neko_

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Miku-nee...! —Se escuchó sollozar por un menor.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la mencionada al pequeño que lloraba.

—M-me lastimé mi rodilla... —Decía entre hipos el de cabellos rubios.

—Déjame ver... —Miku alzó un poco el short del menor para dejar en descubierto su rodilla herida, la cual lavó, colocó una curita y finalmente besó— ¿Mejor? —preguntó con ternura.

—Si... —Contestó el niño mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía aún con los ojos llorosos.

—Eres un chico valiente, Oliver. —Dijo la de coletas mientras acariciaba los cabellos dorados del menor, recibiendo un repentino abrazo de éste.

—Gracias, Miku-nee.

—Aaaaww~ no hay nada que agradecer, Oliver. —Le correspondió el tierno gesto.

Viendo la escena nada contento, estaba Len. Ahora con dieciséis años de edad, su sangre ardía por los celos al mirar como Oliver abrazaba con fuerza a Miku, casi presionando su rostro en el poco busto de la aquamarina. Sus dientes rechinaron del enojo cuando el del ojo vendado le miró y luego sonrió victorioso, pues el menor era consciente de lo que el Kagamine sentía por Miku y no le dejaría fácil tenerla para él.

— ¿Quieres comer un helado?

— ¡Me encantaría, Miku-nee! —Canturreó el rubio para luego retirarse con la diva.

Una vez los dos se fueron, el espectador de dicha escena se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y soltó un pesado suspiro. Estaba harto de Oliver y de sus manipulaciones sentimentales para con Miku. Si tan sólo la peliturquesa supiera la clase de niño morboso que era ese extranjerito, seguro no le trataría con tanta ternura como hacia ahora.

Len mentiría si dijera que no utilizo la misma manipulación para conseguir abrazos y besos cariñosos por parte de Miku, pero aun así ¡Sólo él podía hacer eso! Sin embargo, en la actualidad Len ya no era más un niño adorable. El shota Kagamine desapareció con la llegada de la pubertad, la cual había hecho varios milagros con el ojiazul. Aunque era cierto que un físico atractivo y un cuerpo atlético atraía, la "sensualidad" no era competencia para la ternura y para desgracia del Kagamine, en él ya no quedaba ni un rastro de ternura, a diferencia de Oliver que derrochaba de ésta.

Tal vez lo peor de la situación era la impotencia, pues aunque Len sabía cómo era Oliver en realidad, no contaba con pruebas, además de que seguro quedaría en ridículo por tenerle celos a un niño. Sí, no había más opción que esperar a que la pubertad le llegara a Oliver de un día para otro y así terminara arruinado igual que él, aunque... ¡¿Y si terminaba siendo más guapo que el Vocaloid 02 y ahora si le terminaba robando a su querida Miku para siempre?! No, eso ya era ponerse paranoico. Debería dejar de beber licuado de plátano en la madrugada. Sin más que hacer, Len se retiró a su habitación para ya no saber más de la peliturquesa y el mocoso extranjero, sin embargo, a minutos de haberse acostado en su cama, Miku apareció.

—Len-kun... ¿Estas durmiendo?

— ¡A-ah, Miku-nee! —El rubio por poco se caía de la cama al ver a la de coletas asomarse por su habitación.

La mencionada parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

—Oh Lenny, ya tan grande ¿y aun me llamas "Miku-nee"?

— ¿Ti-Tiene algo de malo? —Le espetó a la mayor un tanto molesto— Me gusta llamarte así…

— ¿Eh? No, solo me ha parecido algo curioso y… —Miku calló al notar la mirada desanimada por parte del menor por dos años— ¿Estas bien, Len?

—Sí… ¿Ibas a pedirme algo? —Preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Ah, si… ¿De casualidad tendrás alguna ropa que no te venga? Es para Oliver. Pasará aquí la noche, pero no ha traído pijamas para dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasara aquí la noche? ¿Dónde dormirá? —Interrogaba el Kagamine.

—Ah, pues al principio consideramos que fuera a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, pero él dijo que le da miedo dormir solo por la oscuridad, así que…

— ¡Bah! —Bufó repentinamente Len, interrumpiendo lo que la aquamarina decía— Esa estuvo buena… Admito que es muy ingenioso.

— ¿El qué…? —Miku pestañeó confusa. Len por su parte no estaba seguro si debía responder aquella pregunta, pero estaba cansado de las manipulaciones por parte del niño extranjerito.

— ¿No es obvio? —La de coletas negó con la cabeza— Oliver inventó eso para dormir contigo porque le gustas.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Pero qué cosas dices? —La peliturquesa le miraba confusa e incrédula— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Por qué Oliver haría eso?

— ¿Por qué no? Eres una chica linda, Miku. Es normal que le gustes a los demás, incluyendo a un niño, sin embargo, yo no me fiaría de él… —El rubio finalmente se levantó de su cama y fue a donde sus cajones para buscar unas ropas— Aunque yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Miku se acercó donde Len, posando su mano en el hombro de éste para que le viera.

Len se giró, chocando con la mirada esmeralda de su hermana mayor. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso al tenerla tan cerca. Tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloraban. Tal vez esa era su única oportunidad y debía ser sincero.

—Me gustas, Miku-nee… —Confesó mientras desviaba su mirada— Desde que nos conocimos…

—Len-kun… —Susurró la chica, recordando lo unida que era ella con Len cuando eran solo unos niños y como éste solía buscarle constantemente, así como Oliver hacia actualmente— Tú… ¿Tú igual me mentiste?

— ¿Qué? —Cuando el ojiazul alzó la vista, se encontró con la mirada seria y severa de Miku— A-ah, sí… ¡P-pero yo lo hice porque de verdad me gustas! O-Oliver en cambio, él solo…

—No lo metas. Ya me encargare de él luego, ahora nos estamos centrando en ti. —Decía en un tono seco— Entonces tú también hiciste lo mismo… ¿Con que derecho vienes entonces a acusar?

—Uh… yo… —Len bajó la mirada. Nunca llegó a imaginar que las cosas terminarían así. Él solo quería proteger a Miku, porque la quería demasiado, pero lo que ella decía era cierto. No tenía a derecho a señalar cuando sus manos igualmente estaban sucias— Tienes razón… no hay excusa… Lo siento mucho, Miku-nee… —Dijo con sinceridad y arrepentido.

Miku soltó un suspiro antes de darle una pequeña, pero bien merecida bofetada a Len. Éste se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

—No tienes remedio… —La expresión de decepción por parte de la chica, cambió a una gentil sonrisa y luego se acercó al rubio para estrecharlo en sus brazos y besar cariñosamente la mejilla que Len no tapaba con su mano— No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Entendido?

— ¿Mi-Miku-nee…? —El menor se quedó tieso, pero una vez salió de su trance, correspondió el cálido abrazo— Sí, entendido… —Contestó finalmente.

—Eres un niño bueno. —Miku rodeó el cuello de Len con sus brazos para acortar la distancian entre los dos y poder besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez en los labios. El beso fue corto, pero fue suficiente para dejar el rostro del Kagamine como una granada— Mantengamos esto en secreto hasta que sepa cómo decirle a Oliver, no quiero lastimarlo al pobrecito.

—E-entendido… —Respondió un embobado Len, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

— ¡Bien! —La chica cogió la ropa que el rubio tenía en manos, una camisa tipo marinero que era como las que él llevaba antes. Seguramente le debía quedar pequeña actualmente, pero a Oliver le vendría bien. Ah, el pequeño Len había desparecido ¿Quién diría que un niño tan lindo se volvería tan guapo? Aunque por muy grande que él fuera ahora, seguía siendo un muchacho tierno y gentil, como había comprobado hoy y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba del Kagamine— Hasta mañana, Len...

—Hasta mañana… Miku. —Susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

Len: 1 punto

Extranjerito: 0

* * *

**_¡Gracias por los reviews como siempre! Hora de responderlos:_**

_**KisekiDarck:** La idea era que malpensaran XDDD más cochina seré yo por escribirlo (? Utilizo la palabra "recopilación" porque se escucha más cool (? pero creo que lo cambiare a "colección" uwu porque son historias mías que hice ya hace tiempo pero estoy reescribiendo porque antes escribía horrible -w-Uu gracias por el review nwn_

_._

_**Ely p:** Sí o es lo que recuerdo haber leído en el manga, la verdad es que si eres muy fan del LenMi no te recomiendo verlo porque te arruinan la ship :'3 En el one-shot anterior Len es un delicado, o al menos así me gusta escribirlo X3 en este one-shot le salio lo celoso y posesivo XDD jejeje gracias por el review~_

_._

_**D.S. Lianne:** Oh~ un gusto owo gracias por dejar review, estos me inspiran mucho. Len y Miku son muy unidos y se tienen mucha confianza mutua uwu Omg, a Meli la conozco XDD pero tu hermana creo que si me dijeras el nombre podría conocerla o no X3 jejeje~ que lindo es tener gente que siga mis historias, ah en serio me hace muy feliz aunque creo que no hago gran cosa, solo escribo fanfics para la comunidad LenMi que ha quedado algo abandonada :'3 pero bueno, con respecto al lemon, es verdad que no es mi zona de conford, pero tengo escrito uno en otro fanfic de esta parejita, "Lazos de Sangre". Las acosadoras son siempre bienvenidas (? En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias por el review, espero este one-shot te haya gustado igual nwn_

_._

_**Cuti unicorn:** No hay que avergonzarse de ser perve, es parte de la vida. (? Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y te haya hecho reir que esa era la idea, gracias por leer y por el review :3_

_..._

_Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la otra semana (espero) con otro one-shot!~_

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima! nwn_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	14. Error

_**¡Buenas, queridos seguidores!**_

_Aquí me reporto a dejarles una nueva historia LenMi, inspirada en un doujinshi corto de esta misma pareja, que me gustó mucho aunque es un tanto "triste" y pues me entenderán una vez lo lean._

_La verdad no se si considerarlo un drabble, ya que han sido un total de 600 palabras exactas (Sin contar mis comentarios, el disclaimer, etc), pero tampoco lo veo muy largo para ser un one-shot, pero bueno, ya ustedes dirán uwu_

_Sin mas que decir, espero les guste!~_

* * *

_**Título:** Error_

_**Summary:** Esto estaba mal, lo sabían, pero no podían evitarlo, dejarse llevar por ese amor plagado de errores._

_**Status:** (14/24)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

**_"Error " _**_by Mitsui Neko_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Este es mi novio.

La persona que mi amiga de otra escuela me presentó es… alguien que viste el mismo uniforme escolar que yo.

— ¡A-ah! Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku. Un gusto. —Dije algo apenada y ofrecí mi mano en modo de saludo.

—Len Kagamine. El gusto es mío. —Contestó él fríamente mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Me alegra que al fin puedan conocerse. —Mi amiga nos abrazó a ambos. Yo me deja hacer como era costumbre, pero aquella persona parecía estar incómodo.

—Gumi… ¿no dijiste que iríamos a comer?

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, Miku. Debo irme, pero nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, claro. Cuídense ambos. —Me despedí de mi amiga y su novio hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista.

Después de eso, estuve viendo a aquella persona varias veces alrededor del colegio. ¿Cómo es que nunca le había visto antes? Es como si hubiese estado escondido todo este tiempo hasta que Gumi finalmente me lo presentó. Supongo que él pensaba lo mismo de mí.

De tantas veces que nos encontrábamos, empezamos a intercambiar saludos.

Y a veces teníamos una que otra conversación. Casi siempre sobre Gumi y de ahí a otros temas, descubriendo que teníamos más en común de lo que creíamos, aunque nuestra forma de pensar era diferente, de alguna manera nos gustaba.

Y ahora… ese alguien está sentado justo enfrente de mí. Solos en el aula, haciendo una tarea juntos.

—Así que como estaba diciendo ¿Qué piensas hacer sobre eso? —Dije en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio.

— ¿Huh? —Len me miró de reojo.

—Gumi me dijo que estaba preocupada porque ustedes no han estado en contacto últimamente.

—Oh, es eso… —Len dejo de ver por la ventana, bajando su mirada y escondiendo sus ojos celestes con su cabello rubio— Pues originalmente estuvimos pensando que ya no estamos bien solo llamándonos o enviándonos mensajes de texto… En realidad, deberíamos utilizar el tiempo importante que tenemos para convivir con los demás.

—Ya veo… entonces ella solo esta sobrepensando un poco las cosas ¿No? —Él me miro sorprendido— ¡Se lo diré!

—Así que ella te consulto sobre eso… —Nuevamente desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca— Es un poco embarazoso.

— ¿Uhm? ¡Claro! Digo, ella es mi amiga después de todo. —Dije para luego regresar mi atención a la tarea.

Como vamos a la misma escuela, no se puede evitar el que Len y yo nos veamos tanto, casi siempre. Pero siento que estoy pasando más tiempo con él de lo que Gumi lo hace.

—Ah… —El móvil de Len empezó a sonar. Un mensaje de ella le había llegado. Él tomo su móvil solo un momento, leyendo el mensaje y luego lo dejo donde estaba.

— ¿Está bien si no le contestas?

—Lo haré luego.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Ya veo… —Otro silencio incómodo. Sentí mis ojos aguar y antes de que me diera cuenta, un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas— Ya veo, eso es bueno.

Len me miró finalmente. Me perdí en esos ojos celestes que me atrajeron desde el primer momento en que los vi. Él me miró, esa persona lo hizo, pero no era una mirada fría como cuando nos habían presentado. Era cálida y llena de amor.

Él pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas, secando así mis lágrimas y acercó su rostro al mío, besando mis labios, lentamente al principio e intensamente al final.

Esto está mal. Esto es incorrecto. Incluso aunque lo sabíamos, seguimos cometiendo ese mismo error, una y otra vez. Pero nosotros ya no estábamos confundidos. Nos encontramos el uno al otro y sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer...

.

.

.

_Mensaje Nuevo:_

_"Lo siento, Gumi"_

* * *

**_Gracias por los reviews! Aquí contestare algunos:_**

_**Ely p****:** El Len celoso y posesivo es el mejor, junto con el Len tsundere -w- con respecto a ese manga, me leí el ultimo capitulo que salio y ya Len capturo a Miku en su "mundo oscuro" (con otras chicas) y ahora va por la siguiente victima, que según vi en unos avances, es Rin uwu supongo que Gumi sera la ultima. Hay que tener en cuenta que a Nem, el creador de la canción, le gusta el LenGumi X3 Cambiando de tema, igual a mi me encanta Oliver, me parece muy lindo y junto a Len, este ultimo ya no parece Shota ewe me gusta escribir que hay cierta enemistad entre ellos, pero como Oliver es un niño, nadie le cree a Len que es malo XDD tal vez lo vuelva a incluir en otro one-shot, en fin~ gracias por el review!_

_._

_**Cuti unicorn: **Siempre es un placer para mi hacer que los demás vomiten arcoiris de la ternura con mis historias uwu (? Jejeje gracias y me alegra que te gustara nwn_

_._

**_KisekiDarck:_**_ Recuerdo que cuando Oliver salio no me agrado mucho porque creia que era una "copia" de Len, así rubio y todo shota XDD pero al final lo termine adorando y me encanta incluirlo en mis fanfics X3 Ya sabes como son los niños de ahora, bien precoces, pues Oliver también es así ewe me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero que esta nueva historia también nwn_

_._

_**D.S. Lianne: **Oh, realmente me agrada recibir cumplidos de alguien que normalmente no lo hace X3 Tanto con Len como con Miku les tengo hecho una personalidad, Miku es una chica tierna, pero muy torpe y hasta a veces infantil, mientras que Len, pese a ser menor que ella, tiene una personalidad mas madura y siempre esta queriendo proteger a Miku, aunque se niega a aceptar que le gusta ella . Q__ue no tengan personalidades definidas es lo que da ventaja de hacer lo que quieras con ellos, pero como tú dices, esas personalidades "cliche" que usan con ellos son las que menos me gustan y las que intento evitar. Por cierto, a Meli la tengo en contactos, pero nunca hemos hablado XDD la verdad me gustaría conocerla bien. No te preocupes! No pienso dejar este foro abandonado y siempre seguiré escribiendo sobre LenMi que es mi pareja predilecta~ jejeje el lemon es una cosa hermosa, quería escribir uno en esta colección, pero mejor no XDD No hay que ser crueles con Oliver, que sera macabro pero sigue siendo un niño y recuerda que Len hizo lo mismo a su edad ¬u¬ jejeje~ gracias por el review y espero leerte aquí otra vez nwn_

_..._

_Antes de despedirme, si tienen el tiempo disponible, les invito a leer mis otros dos fanfics de Vocaloid "Happy for You" y "El Pesar de Nuestro Pasado" (Autopromocion XDD), que aunque no son fanfics dedicados al LenMi, cuentan con leve insinuación de la pareja y podría ser de su gusto. Espero se pasen a leerlo nwn_

_Eso es todo gente linda, cuídense mucho y nos leemos la próxima~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	15. Takotsubo

_**Buenas dulce gente!~**_

_Luego de mucha espera, finalmente aquí un nuevo one-shot para la colección nwn_

_Este es posiblemente el one-shot más largo de la colección hasta ahora (Creo, no recuerdo cuantas palabras tiene el de "Halloween Party"), es que inspire demasiado y todo por el fanart que uso de cover uwu (Espero se vea y no mi imagen del perfil)._

_La canción de la que me inspire creo que es obvia XDD En fin~ espero les guste!_

* * *

_**Titulo: Takotsubo**_

_**Summary: **Se necesitaba más que un cuerpo, necesitaba más que sus recuerdos, para traerlo de vuelta, necesitaba un corazón._

_**Status:** (15/24)_

_**Cover: **E__wigkey (Twitter)_

* * *

**_Takotsubo_**

Sigh…

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. La chica de cabellos turquesas estaba bastante agotada. Tomó un sorbo de su café y luego se alejó levemente para ver mejor su avance.

—Veamos si ha funcionado… —Dejó su taza a un lado y llevó sus dedos hacia un botón rojo.

Unos ojos celestes se abrieron pesadamente. Eran hermosos y llamativos, sin embargo estos no contaban con brillo. Parecían vacíos, incluso muertos, pero ella lo ignoraba.

—Mmmm todo parece bien, pero es necesario hacer una prueba. —La aquamarina sacó de su bata blanca unas cuantas partituras y se las entregó al de ojos azules. Éste parpadeó confundido por un momento pero tomó de estas.

Entonces el ser cibernético empezó a entonar las notas que yacían escritas en las partituras. Tenía una hermosa voz, pero esta era plana. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, no es así. —Dijo tomando las partituras y empezando ella ahora a cantar. Igualmente cantaba con una bella voz, solo que, a diferencia del rubio al frente suyo, ella interpretaba con sentimiento y con pasión— ¿Ves? O más bien… ¿Escuchaste? Así es como lo debes hacer. —Le devolvió las hojas, confiada de que el chico esta vez lo haría bien, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

La joven de bata blanca le arrebató las partituras al contrario y volvió a suspirar ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Era estúpido, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No había manera de que ello funcionara. Tal vez debía rendirse y tirar la toalla, pero entonces lo vio.

El rubio tomó del collar de nota de fa que estaba descansando en el escritorio a su lado. La manera en que admiraba dicho collar, con fascinación y curiosidad, podía jurar que había visto un brillo en esos vacíos ojos azules.

No, no podía rendirse aún. Debía seguir adelante, aun había una oportunidad. Solo faltaba algo ¿Pero qué?

"_Mi corazón siempre se acelera cuando tomas mi mano."_

— ¿Sucede algo, profesora? —Preguntó el chico una vez había dejado el collar nuevamente en su sitio.

—S-sí, todo está bien. —Respondió ella con una alegre sonrisa y se acercó a él, acariciando sus cabellos dorados— Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. —Dijo confiada y se fue a una habitación trasera donde daría inicio su siguiente experimento.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 52mil quinientos sesenta horas, 2mil ciento noventa días, setenta y dos meses, seis años… Seis años desde la última vez que vio a su creadora. Aun lo recordaba, su lento caminar, los ojos cristalizados y cuando se atrevió a preguntar por qué lloraba, ella simplemente le contestó con una gentil sonrisa para luego irse.

Después de eso, ella no volvió.

Un ataque al corazón recordó escuchar. Por todo el estrés acumulado día tras día, estando encerrada en su laboratorio personal -donde tenía prohibido entrar-, sin dormir, sin comer, solamente trabajando en aquel proyecto secreto del cual no le contaba nada, solamente que era para él.

Ahora que su creadora había muerto ¿Podría entrar en su laboratorio? La curiosidad estaba programada en su sistema, por lo que no se detendría hasta saber cuál era aquel proyecto secreto por el que ella dio la vida, además… era para él después de todo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de metal, la cual hizo un rechinido extraño por las bisagras que ya estaban oxidadas. Aunque el lugar yacía abandonado por mucho tiempo, con el polvo en cada rincón, las telarañas en varios objetos y con las enredaderas ya colándose por las grietas que daban al exterior, aun se conservaba en un "buen" estado.

El proyecto 02 como había sido nombrado, caminó por todo el desorden de papeles, los cuales eran de su creadora, pues la mujer jamás fue alguien ordenada, y llegó hasta un par de monitores de considerado tamaño. Fácilmente fue capaz de encender el computador y ambas pantallas planas se encendieron, dando por inicio un vídeo, el único archivo que quedaba en la tarjeta madre.

—"¿Probando? Uh…."

En la pantalla del computador apareció la imagen de su creadora. Esta ya debía tener en ese entonces unos cincuenta años. Aún no había llegado a la vejez y sin embargo ya tenía varias canas decorando su cabello aqua y una que otra arruga en su rostro. Pese a todo, ella seguía manteniendo su belleza.

—"Bueno… este es el vídeo quinientos ochenta, si mas no recuerdo. Ya estamos en la parte final del experimento para la pieza faltante del proyecto 02. Esto es realmente una buena noticia, pues recientemente fui con el médico y al parecer me han detectado taquicardia…" —La mujer de la pantalla suspiró sin dejar de frotarse su brazo izquierdo— "Creo que al final, todo este esfuerzo habrá valido la pena si lo recupero… Sé que lo recuperare, volveré a verlo." —El rubio entrecerró sus ojos sin entender aquellas palabras por parte de su creadora— "Mañana mismo probare la pieza con el proyecto 02 y si todo ha salido bien, el experimento habrá sido un éxito." —Los ojos de la aquamarina canosa empezaron a empañarse hasta que finalmente un par de lágrimas se derramaron—"Ahora me siento realmente cansada, así que iré a descansar…" —Le sonrió a la cámara— "Hasta entonces, espero verte mañana…Len." —El vídeo concluyó.

El ser cibernético parpadeó confundido y giró su vista hacia un tipo de caja fuerte. Se acercó a esta para notar que no contaba con botones para colocar algún código, solamente un tipo de cerradura con una forma bastante extraña, aunque con el tipo de memoria fotográfica con la que él contaba, fácilmente logró relacionar dicha forma con la del collar que llevaba puesto. El dije de nota de fa.

Una vez colocado en la cerradura, le dio vuelta hasta que finalmente la caja hizo un sonido y logró abrirla. Dentro de esta había algo de extraña forma. Hacia un curioso sonido que le recordaba al que hacían los relojes, pero no era molesto como estos, al contrario, era relajante.

Era transparente y era capaz de ver los cables que yacían en su interior, al igual que unos extraños brillos. Latía, de ahí el curioso sonido y se mantenía latiendo al estar conectado a una fuente de energía, la cual ya estaba a su límite. No lo pensó dos veces y presionó un botón transparente que yacía en su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía escrito un "02", abriendo así un compartimento en su pecho, justo donde encajaba dicha pieza encontrada en la caja. Lo colocó.

Los cables de la pieza se conectaron a los de su cuerpo. La abertura de su pecho se cerró automáticamente y empezó a sentir los extraños latidos en su interior. Una sensación nueva, cálida se expandía y de pronto llegaron a él, cientos de recuerdos, los cuales bien siempre estuvieron en su memoria, jamás tuvieron un significado para él, hasta ese momento, cuando el corazón artificial que su creadora había hecho para él empezó a latir en su interior.

.

.

.

—_Hey Len… ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? —Preguntó una voz celestial. El mencionado se giró a ver a la chica dueña de dicha voz._

—_Pues bien ¡He sacado un ochenta! —Exclamó emocionado— Jamás había tenido una nota tan alta en matemáticas._

—_Pues felicidades. —Dijo con sinceridad la chica de cabellos aquamarina peinados en un par de coletas._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti Miku? Ah ¿Pero para que pregunto? Si tú eres toda una niña genio. —Comentó con cierta burla._

—_Cállate, yo no soy ninguna genio…_

—_Tienes un IQ sorprendente… Tú ya deberías estar estudiando la universidad, de hecho, sé que te han llegado ofertas de becas en diferentes facultades ¿Por qué no has aceptado ninguna? —Le espetó a su amiga._

_La chica de coletas cerró los ojos para dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios._

—_Porque… quiero graduarme contigo, Len. No quiero alejarme de ti. —Confesó provocando que el rubio sonrojara levemente— Además mi sueño es diferente al que todos esperan de mí._

— _¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? __—__Preguntó observándole curioso. Ella se giró y le sonrió._

— _¡Quiero ser una cantante! —Exclamó alegremente._

— _¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Cántame algo! —Pidió emocionado y correspondiendo la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado._

—_A-ah… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?_

—_Porque para ser cantante debes aprender a no tener miedo de cantar frente a otros. —El ojiazul se acercó a su amiga y tomó gentilmente su mano— Puedo cantar contigo si quieres._

— _¿Sabes…cantar?_

—_Mis padres me metieron a clase de canto cuando solo tenía ocho años. Es de mis secretos más vergonzosos, así que no le digas a nadie._

—_Hehehe, ok, no le diré a nadie. —Apretó gentilmente el agarre de sus manos para empezar a cantar junto con su amigo._

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse. Ya cada uno debía regresar a su hogar antes de que se hiciera más tarde, pero antes de retirare, el rubio hizo una pequeña confesión a su amiga.

— _¿Sabes? —Habló de pronto mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga. Ésta le miró con atención— Mi corazón siempre se acelera cuando tomas mi mano..._

_—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

_—Lo siento ¡D-Debo irme! ¡Adiós! —Se despidió de su amiga para luego correr lo más rápido que podía. Una vez estuvo lejos, siguió con su caminar normal._

Luego de pasarla tan bien con Miku aquella tarde, Len caminó de regreso a su casa. A solo una cuadra de llegar a su destino, solo debía cruzar la calle una vez el semáforo le marcó el paso. Él no hizo nada malo en realidad, sin embargo el hombre que manejaba su auto aquella noche había tomado de más e iba a máxima velocidad, pasándose los altos, atropellando a varios peatones, siendo Len uno de los desafortunados.

Murió de inmediato, estaba seguro de eso, pues de aquella noche lo único que recordaba había sido las luces del auto que se aproximaba hacia él. Luego de eso, otras luces llegaron a su mente. En un principio creyó que se trataba de algún hospital, pero al ver el rostro de Miku, una más grande de la que recordaba, como de unos veinte, usando una bata blanca, supo entonces que estaba en otro lado.

Ella le dedicaba algunas palabras, aunque él era incapaz de escucharlas. Miku sonreía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No entendía nada y mucho menos entendió su siguiente recuerdo cuando de pronto se encontraba en otro lado, específicamente en una gigantesca oficina con las cortinas cerradas. Miku, ya más grande, de unos veintiocho años posiblemente, daba una presentación a unos hombres de traje que escuchaban atentos lo que decían.

_—Como verán, el proyecto 02 es más que solo un simple cybor o una inteligencia artificial… —Dijo mientras lo señalaba a él— pues su aspecto es de hecho de una persona que vivió de verdad, al igual que todos los recuerdos que tiene en su memoria._

_— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Preguntó uno de los hombres con traje._

_—Quiero decir, que el proyecto 02 es en realidad una copia exacta de un amigo mío que falleció hace ya un tiempo. —Contestó ella sin escrúpulos._

_Todas las personas reunidas en la oficina mostraron una expresión de sorpresa, algunas de incredulidad, otras de cierto desprecio. El que era el jefe del lugar yacía sentado en la punta de la gigantesca mesa de conferencias, en donde cada uno de los trabajadores ocupaba su lugar. Éste último mantenía una expresión neutral mientras que sus asistentes sentados, uno a cada lado de él, le susurraban algunas palabras en el oído._

_ —Profesora Hatsune… —El hombre de cabellos morados y ojos celestes se inclinó levemente hacia adelante sin hacer cambio en su expresión— Debo decir que estamos fascinados con su idea… —Miku sonrió confiada— Sin embargo, sentimos que este experimento puede ser considerado un daño para la memoria del difunto. En esta corporación buscamos que nuestra reputación se mantenga en alto y muchas personas verían mal lo que usted hace._

_— ¿Qué? No, espere… —Miku se levantó de su asiento mostrando su molestia— En primer lugar, la gente de ahora siempre se muestra ofendida a cualquier avance de la tecnología ¡La humanidad no está lista nunca, no desea evolucionar y al reprimir a los científicos los mantiene en ese mismo plano! —Decía en voz alta— Y en segundo lugar, he tenido la aprobación de los padres del difunto para llevar a cabo dicho experimento._

_—Tal vez haya tenido la aprobación de los padres ¿Pero ha pensado si el difunto hubiese estado de acuerdo en esto? —La profesora se mantuvo en silencio, sin encontrar algún argumento para poder defenderse de lo que el jefe acababa de decir— Lo sentimos mucho, profesora Hatsune, pero desaprobamos su experimento y le cortaremos todos los recursos para que ya no siga con este._

_— ¡Pero…!_

_—Así concluye la junta de hoy. —Sentenció el pelimorado al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento. Sus asistentes y trabajadores imitaron dicha acción, a excepción de una de ellos._

_—Profesora… —Una bonita chica pelirosa se acercó donde la aquamarina— Tengo una duda… —Miku asintió— Usted dice que el proyecto 02 cuenta con la memoria del difunto, en otras palabras, sería como el cerebro de éste ¿No?_

_—Obviamente. —Respondió ella con educación._

_—Pero dígame… ¿Acaso cuenta con un corazón?_

_—Si con corazón se refiere a una fuente de energía que le mantiene "vivo", sí, cuenta con uno, aunque es de energía limitada por el momento._

_—No, me refiero a un corazón en un sentido fuera de lo científico —Miku arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué caso tiene que contenga las memorias de su amigo? Sin corazón, estas no tienen algún valor o sentido. —Explicaba dicha mujer que respondía al nombre de Luka. La profesora por su parte se quedó callada y pensativa— Tómelo en cuenta en el futuro, si es que su proyecto es aprobado. La verdad, me hubiese gustado ver el avance de este experimento. —Dijo mientras sonreía con sinceridad— Mucha suerte. —Se despidió._

El recuerdo se cortó ahí y lo siguiente era lo ya conocido hasta ahora. Las partes que él no lograba entender fueron aclaradas al leer los cortes de periódico que yacían en el escritorio de su creadora.

Luego del accidente que había costado la vida de Len, Miku renunció a su sueño de ser cantante y aceptó la beca que se le era entregada en la universidad, todo con el fin de recibir recursos para un experimento, el cual era traer de vuelta a Len solo que en un cuerpo artificial. La idea era extraña y hasta alocada, nadie que no fuera en libros de ficción había intentado algún experimento de ese tipo, pero la profesora Hatsune no temía ir en contra de la sociedad que desaprobaba lo que hacía, no temía ir en contra del dios que no creía, pues lo único que realmente deseaba era traer de vuelta a aquella persona que tanto quería y que le dio sentido a su vida.

Miku sacrificó sus sueños, su juventud, todos sus años y hasta su libertad por él. Al final logró su cometido, pero murió antes de poder ver este hecho realidad. La vida era cruel con ella, con ambos al separarlos de esa manera.

—Miku… —Susurró Len mientras apretaba las partituras de una canción, aquella que había interpretado con ella el día de su muerte— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Decía mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer al suelo, sollozando por lo bajo.

— ¿Len…?

El mencionado levantó la mirada y quedó anonado al ver frente de él a su creadora, a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Ahí estaba ella, a la edad en que la recordaba, a los dieciséis, portando una bata blanca y con el cabello suelto, haciéndola ver de hecho muy profesional, pero aquello era lo de menos. Len no lo pensó dos veces y corrió donde ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Miku… ¿De verdad estas aquí? No, no me respondas… solo no te vayas… —Pedía entre sollozos aquel de cuerpo artificial mientras seguía llorando. Se estremeció al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cuerpo para corresponder dicho abrazo.

—No lo haré… —La aquamarina se separó levemente de él para sonreírle con ternura— Siempre que tú tampoco me dejes… ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo. —Contestó él ahora sonriendo.

Miku tomó gentilmente de su mano, como siempre lo hacía y ambos salieron del deteriorado edificio, el cual se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un remoto bosque, justo al lado de un enorme árbol de cerezos, parecido al que tenía su colegio, donde ambos iban a pasar el rato y a platicar.

En ese árbol corretearon y jugaron como si de niños pequeños se trataran. Cantaron aquella bella canción que ambos amaban tanto, con sentimientos y pasión. Una vez se cansaron, ambos se tiraron en el césped, observando el hermoso cielo azul.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. Ambos estaban muy agotados, pero aquella sonrisa rebosante de alegría nadie se las quitaba. Len no apartaba la mirada de ella, embelesado y maravillado por sus ojos esmeraldas los cuales se cerraban lentamente, cautivado por esa belleza tan sencilla, pero tierna que ella tenía. La amaba, de eso no había duda, tanto, que no quería apartarse de ella nunca.

Una vez Miku cerró sus ojos, Len sintió que los suyos igual pesaban. Demasiado diría él. Su corazón que en un momento estaba tan acelerado de pronto empezaba a calmarse. Sus latido se hacían cada vez más y más lentos, pero el rubio seguía viéndola a ella, la ilusión de Miku, aquella que en realidad jamás estuvo ahí, pero que el creyó ver y que incluso sintió de manera tan real, que era capaz de morir en ese momento con una sonrisa.

Y finalmente su corazón dejo de latir.

.

.

.

_—Len ¿Tú sabes lo que es "Miocardiopatía de Takotsubo"? _—_Preguntó cierta aquamarina sin apartar su vista de un libro. Por su parte, Len jugaba con su psp._

_—Eemm… no ¿Qué es? —Colocó pausa a su juego para ponerle atención a ella. A Miku le encantaba presumir de vez en cuando su inteligencia y hacía preguntas para luego contestarlas con todo el conocimiento que tenía. Eso a él no le molestaba, al contrario, le fascinaba pues cada día aprendía algo nuevo gracias a ella._

_—Es también conocido como "El Síndrome del Corazón Roto"... —Miku cerró el libro de música que leía— Es cuando una persona recibe un impacto emocional muy grande que le puede causar un grave estrés, como por ejemplo la muerte de un ser querido. El corazón se debilita hasta dejar de latir y finalmente muere. Interesante ¿Verdad?_

_—Pues sí, supongo… Aunque es muy triste. —Comentó él con sinceridad— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se le llama "Takotsubo"?_

_—Eso se debe a que el corazón de estas víctimas al morir, terminan con una forma parecida a las trampas para pescar pulpos, los Takotsubos._

_—Ya veo… —Dijo el rubio apagando su juego— Creo que yo moriría de eso si llegara a perderte…_

_— ¿E-eh? ¿P-pero que tonterías estas diciendo…? —Un sonrojó intenso se hizo de las mejillas de la de coletas y se extendió más cuando repentinamente su amigo le abrazó— ¿Len, q-que haces? Sueltame…_

_—Te quiero mucho, Miku. —Besó gentilmente su mejilla. Así se llevaban ellos como "amigos", aunque a la más grande le costaba acostumbrarse, pero en realidad le gustaban aquellos tratos cariñosos por parte de su amistad de la infancia._

_—También te quiero, Len…_

_Y su corazón se aceleró._

* * *

_N/A: Muchas gracias por los review como siempre! ¿Podremos llegar a los 100? owo_

**_KisekiDarck:_**_ Sí, entiendo, antes el LenMiku era una ship "crack" pero lentamente ya empieza a ocupar territorio en el fandom de Vocaloid ouó creo que ayudaría más si hicieran alguna canción de ellos que tuviera mucho éxito úwu __Gracias por el review!_

_._

_**Cuti unicorn: **Aaaaww lo siento mucho ;u; es verdad que intento dar feels, pero tampoco me gusta hacer sentir mal a mis lectores :'3 En fin, muchas gracias por leer y siempre tomarte la molestia dejar un review nwn_

_._

_**Ely p: **Yo amo a Gumi ;u; pero creo que estoy resentida por verla emparejada con Len en la historia de Yumekui Shirokuro Baku XDDD aun así, no la odio, pero no se me ocurrió nadie más aparte de ella para esta historia uwu Miku es amor, Miku es vida (? Gracias por el review! :3_

_..._

_Les invito a leer mi long-fic LenMiku más resiente que es el de "Mi Ángel", apenas va por el primer capitulo y la semana que viene subire el segundo uwu_

_Eso es todo por esta ocasión y pues nos vemos para la próxima actualización!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	16. Encanto

_**Buenas, queridos seguidores!~**_

_Ya había pasado un "tiempito" desde la ultima actualización y pues finalmente les traigo un nuevo one-shot de esta hermosa pareja uwu muchas gracias por los reviews, como siempre _«3

_Este shot en especial esta clasificado como rated T, aviso para no recibir quejas (? Si creen que en realidad me he pasado un poquito y debí clarificarlo como M, pues me dicen en reviews XDD La verdad es que quería evitar one-shots de este tipo en esta colección, pero les había prometido que haría uno y pues aquí esta!_

_En fin, es todo, disfruten esta historia~_

* * *

_**Titulo: Encanto**_

_**Summary: **Fue ese encanto que derrochaba, aquel al que era incapaz de resistirse, que terminó cayendo en la tentación._

_**Status:** (16/24)_

_**Cover: Hikusa**_

* * *

**_Encanto_**

—Lamento la tardanza. —Fue la manera en que saludó una vez llegó al restaurante y tomó lugar en la mesa donde estaban su pareja y amigos.

—No te preocupes, Miku. Al menos has llegado bien. —Dijo con ternura una rubia que quedaba sentada frente a ella en la mesa de forma redonda.

La aquamarina yacía vestida con un entallado vestido negro strapless, negro de abajo y blanco de arriba, que daba relucir su cintura delgada y sus anchas caderas. Una vez se acomodo en su asiento, miró a su alrededor en el elegante restaurante donde ella junto con sus amigos y pareja se habían puesto de acuerdo para festejar por la graduación de precisamente aquella tierna rubia que era su mejor amiga.

Una vez su vista exploró detalladamente todo el lugar, su mirada se detuvo al encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes. No, esos ojos no eran de su amiga, pero sí que eran hermosos. Esos ojos pertenecían al rubio que quedaba sentado casi a su lado. Aquel que respondía al nombre de Len, ese chico que conocía desde la secundaria. Un muchacho, actualmente un "adulto joven", tan atractivo y apuesto ¿Por qué negarlo? Él era tan malditamente guapo que a veces a ella le molestaba. Con su cabello dorado amarrado en una coleta baja, su piel blanca como porcelana, con una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Tal vez lo más molesto de su caso, es que Len era todo menos un metrosexual. Casi siempre se la pasaba vistiendo de manera desalineada e incluso así el bastardo se veía bien y varonil ¿Cómo era posible? Miku se lo cuestionaba. Aunque la verdad sobre su coraje, la razón por la que le molestaba que Len fuese tan guapo, era porque había caído en ese encanto.

Nunca en su vida se dejaría conquistar por un chico de ese "tipo", pero la verdad es que aquel rubio era diferente. Más allá de su apariencia, Len tenía una personalidad comprensiva, dulce, tierna que mantenía oculta y ella era de las pocas personas que conocía ese lado, razón por la que se sentía tan dichosa de tenerlo.

Una mano apoyándose con delicadeza en su rodilla le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. No tenía que ser una genio para saber de quién era dicha mano que acariciaba su pierna bajo la mesa. Un rubor intenso se hizo de sus mejillas, el cual intentó ocultar con el menú, y miró con molestia al de cabellos amarillos el cual sonreía con cierta malicia.

Al principio pudo ignorar aquel detalle, pero cuando aquella mano juguetona subió más allá llegando hasta debajo de su vestido, casi dio un salto en su asiento, moviendo accidentalmente la mesa.

— ¿Estas bien, Miku? —Preguntó el peliazul que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo. Era el más grande todo el grupo.

—E-eh… sí. Lo siento, debo ir al tocador. —Contestó al momento que tomaba su cartera y escapaba lo más rápido que sus tacones le dejaban, directo al baño de damas.

Luego de tirarse un poco de agua en la cara para bajar su temperatura y retocarse el maquillaje, Miku finalmente salió del baño, pero al momento de hacerlo, alguien le tomó repentinamente del brazo.

— ¿Acaso escapas de mí? —Preguntó cierto rubio de coleta que le había estado esperando fuera de los baños.

— ¿Len, que haces aquí? E-este no es el momento para…

—Siempre es el momento para acosarte un poquito ¿No crees? —Le guiñó el ojo para luego tomarla de la cintura, llevándosela hasta un oculto rincón en los pasillos cerca del baño— Además… ¿Me dirás que no te gusta?

— ¡Claro que no! —Gruñó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí por la poca distancia que había entre ella y el ojiazul.

—Vaya que no sabes mentir… —Comentó él mientras se acercaba al cuello de ella, oliendo el perfume que traía puesto—Hueles bien~ —Susurró en su oreja, provocando que ella estremeciera.

—Gracias… —Desvió la mirada aun estando sonrojada y con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del más alto, intentó alejarlo sin mucho éxito— Ya déjate de tonterías, Kaito y Rin nos esperan.

—A Kaito y Rin no les molestara si nos ausentamos por unos minutos. —Dichas esas palabras, el rubio besó gentilmente el cuello de la contraria, seguido de dar una larga lamida en gran parte de este.

— ¿L-Len? —Miku tembló cuando las manos del rubio subían por sus piernas, por sus muslos, hasta su parte trasera, apretándola sin pudor al momento que mordía su cuello— ¡Ah! ¡¿Len, que haces?!

—Shhhh… No grites muy fuerte que podrían escucharnos. —Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el Kagamine rodeó la cintura de la peliturquesa con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre fue directo a uno de sus senos, masajeándolo mientras proseguía con besar su cuello y parte de su clavícula.

—N-no… detente… —Decía entre suspiros la Hatsune mientras intentaba separar a su compañero de ella, pero su cuerpo se descontrolaba por cada placentera sensación.

—Hablas mucho. —Len desvió sus labios donde la boca entreabierta de la chica ojiesmeralda y penetró con su lengua la boca de ella, explorando con lujuria su cavidad y enredando juguetón su lengua con la ajena.

Miku por su parte, al ser incapaz de romper dicho beso por la forma en que el rubio se aferraba a sus labios, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir al ritmo que llevaba el otro, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad con que él le había besado, abrazándose instintivamente a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Cuando finalmente había podido seguir al pie el baile sensual entre sus lenguas, Len rompió el beso por la falta de oxigeno, aunque un poco de saliva salía de entre sus labios hasta los del contrario, avergonzándola más de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible.

Respirando con dificultad, la Hatsune quiso nuevamente escapar de los fuertes brazos de su acompañante, pero éste le había bajado la parte de arriba de su vestido, siendo strapless era bastante sencillo. Era precisamente porque era ese tipo de vestido, que Miku había decidido no usar un sostén aquella noche, una mala decisión ¿Pero cómo sabría que "eso" sucedería? Como fuera, quejarse no serviría de nada y resistirse mucho menos. Finalmente desistió cuando el rubio tocaba y besaba con delicadeza sus senos directamente.

Con manos temblorosas, empezó a acariciar los cabellos dorados del Kagamine mientras él seguía con su cometido. Mordía sus labios intentando no gemir para no llamar la atención, aunque se volvía una acción difícil, hasta que Len le callara con un hambriento y fogoso beso.

Como si la situación ya de por si no pudiera "empeorar", al momento en que el ojiazul le había abrazado, nuevamente para apegarle más a su cuerpo, comprobó que ella no era la única que ya estaba más que excitada cuando algo duro presionó cerca de su entrepierna.

—Ah, solo mira lo que provocas...~

—T-Tú eres el que comenzó todo…

—Cierto… —Enganchó sus pulgares a la ropa interior de la aquamarina y empezó a bajar esta lentamente, hasta que estas cayeron solas al suelo— y pienso terminarlo. —Volvió a susurrarle para hacerla temblar en sus brazos al momento que bajaba su cremallera.

—Idiota… —Fueron las últimas palabras que Miku pudo articular. Para después, lo que salió de su boca solo fueron suspiros y gemidos de placer acompañados del nombre de quien le tomaba en ese nada discreto lugar.

.

.

.

—Hasta que finalmente llegas. —Habló la rubia mientras bebía un sorbo del vino que tenia servido— ¿Qué tanto hacías en el baño?

—Me retocaba el maquillaje. —Contestó Miku al momento que tomaba lugar nuevamente en la mesa— Con todas las prisas y esa lluvia que me alcanzó de camino hacia aquí, me veía horrible.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —El de la bufanda azul ser acercó un poco a ella, retirando unos mechones de su cabello turquesa para ver bien su rostro— Te ves preciosa, mi amor. —Besó gentilmente su mejilla, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

—Hey… perdón por la tardanza. —Apareció Len, arruinando el momento por así decirlo— Los baños estaban ocupados ¿Pueden creerlo? Ya estaba considerando ir a orinar a la parte de atrás del restaurante. —Relataba seguido de tomar asiento entre la ojiesmeralda y la graduada.

—Tan elegante como siempre ¿No es así, cariño? —Rin se colgó de su brazo, sonriéndole con ternura a su pareja. Len le correspondió, aunque con una sonrisa no tan genuina.

—Sí… En fin ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó al momento que centraba su atención en el otro par.

—Nada… Bueno, le comentaba a Miku que se veía preciosa esta noche ¿Verdad, Len?

Bien el Kagamine pudo haber contestado que esa noche la Hatsune se veía más que preciosa, se veía hermosa siempre, cada día. No importaba como se peinara o come se vestía, siempre lograba tentarlo hasta el punto de perder el control de sus propias acciones y terminar haciendo cosas como las de hace un momento, pero no. Él simplemente sonrió con gentileza, sin quitar su mirada de la chica ojiesmeralda.

—Claro que sí. Preciosa y encantadora como siempre. —Contestó finalmente, haciendo sonrojar a la verde aqua.

Un encanto que le terminó conquistando.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores!**_

**_Cuti unicorn: _**_Que bien que te gustara uwu me encanta hacer historias feels, aunque la mayoría se queja que lo hago por maldad, pero es lo que más se me ocurre XDD en fin, gracias por el review y espero este shot igual haya sido de tu gusto ;3_

**_Alice-KuroRabbit: _**_¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ;u; Simplemente los feels son lo que mejor hago úwu y como tú has dicho, es lo que nunca falta en lo que escribo. Realmente me esforcé en ese shot, de los poquitos que hago y que puedo decir, me siento orgullosa del resultado final :'3 lo del "Síndrome del Corazón Roto" siempre ha sido algo que ha llamado mi interés y me dije que alguna vez lo usaría para alguna historia y cuando vi aquella imagen de Len y Miku al estilo de "Kokoro", la idea llegó sola. Te agradezco mucho tu review y no importa si queda largo, porque entre autoras, ya sabes cuanto se aprecian y disfrutan los reviews largos X3_

**_Ely p: _**_Yo actualmente no supero **Kokoro** (? es tal vez la única canción RinLen que me gusta uwu es que la historia es hermosa y tuve que hacer un one-shot de mi OTP :'3 ¡Y si! ¡Ellos son felices en el cielo porque yo lo digo! (?_

**_MiaMewMiku: _**_¡Perdón! XDD Insisto en que no lo hago con maldad ;u; Y no, no quiero que llores... ¿O tal vez si? (? En fin, gracias por el review nwn_

_..._

_En fin, pues esto es todo por esta ocasión. Les invito a leer mis otros fanfics LenMi, como "Lazos de Sangre" (Los primeros capítulos son un asco como están escritos. Eran mis comienzos XDD) y "Mi Ángel" que espero actualizar la otra semana :'3_

_Nos leemos la próxima, gente! Cuídense y gracias por leer!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	17. Aniversario

_**¡Hoy es el LenMiku Day! *u***_

_Y es por eso que hoy debía subir un one-shot de ellos, si o si! _

_Escribí esto a la carrera por lo que espero que no haya ningún error ;u; ando algo apresurada ahora por lo que dudo contestar reviews, pero los agradezco muchísimo como siempre uwu_

_Espero este one-shot les guste y feliz día fans de esta hermosa pareja!~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Aniversario_

_**Summary:** Hoy era el primero de muchos más que vendrian en el futuro. Era imposible que se hubiese olvidado ¿Verdad?_

_**Status:** (17/24)_

_**Cover: Saegome [Twitter]**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**Aniversario**_

* * *

No lo había olvidado ¿Verdad? De verdad quería creer en eso.

—Hey, Len… —Le hablo notándose bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él mientras caminaba de un lado a otro— ¡Aquí están! —Exclamó victorioso al hallar sus llaves.

— ¿Vas alguna parte?

—Uhm, sí. Es un asunto importante que debo atender, pero volveré lo más rápido que pueda. —Contestó él con una agradable sonrisa— Nos vemos más tarde. —Se acercó a su pareja, depositándole un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Miku se dejó hacer sin hacer algún comentario y observó con cierto desánimo como su esposo se retiraba.

La razón por la que la peliturquesa estaba tan triste, era debido a la fecha de hoy, lo que se celebraba y era precisamente lo que el rubio había olvidado. Hoy, nueve de octubre era el primer aniversario de bodas de la feliz pareja.

Justo antes de casarse, Len siempre había sido un chico detallista y romántico, pero recientemente siempre estaba ocupado por el trabajo y rara vez hacía por tener tiempo para estar con ella.

La Hatsune no quería que su matrimonio acabara tan mal como el de varias amistades suyas. Ella y Len se habían hecho la promesa de que lo suyo sería diferente y rompería con el estereotipo que solían ser normalmente las parejas casadas. Ella quería creer que no caerían en eso ¿Pero cómo si su esposo no era capaz de recordar una fecha que yacía apuntada en su calendario?

Pese a todo, Miku se esforzó por hacer una deliciosa y romántica cena para su esposo. Tal vez así al ver todo, él lo recordaría. Sin embargo la hora de la cena pasó, la comida se enfrió y no había señal alguna del rubio.

Ahora sentada en el mueble de su casa, en espera de que él llegara, Miku hacía esfuerzo por evitar llorar. No quería hacer dramas del asunto, pero era difícil. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, por lo que rápidamente hizo por secarlas, pero justo en ese instante la puerta de su departamento se abrió y ahí estaba su esposo.

—Cariño… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le espetó preocupado su pareja, acercándose a ella para verle bien.

Esta vez dejo que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, mortificando más a su esposo.

Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no estoy bien. —Respondió entrecortada— Yo de verdad quería que este día resultara bien, pero…

—Miku… —Habló Len con ternura y sutileza. La peliturquesa le miró con ojos llorosos— Feliz aniversario… —Dijo él abriendo un gran estuche y enseñándole el hermoso collar de nota de sol hecho de plata que había conseguido para ella.

Los ojos de Miku, aun cristalizados, se abrieron con gran asombro. Ese collar que su esposo le regalaba era idéntico a uno que había tenido de niña. Un regalo de su difunta abuela que le fue robado en el colegio.

—Len… ¿Cómo? ¿Tú…?

— ¿De verdad creíste que olvidaría este día? —Sonrió de lado sacando el collar de su estuche y se colocó detrás de su esposa para ponérselo— Fui desde temprano a la joyería y al parecer el collar se lo habían vendido a otra persona. Tuve que convencer al vendedor que me dijera quien fue el cliente al que se lo dio. De ahí tuve que buscar a esa otra persona e igual convencerle de que me vendiera el collar a un precio más alto. Por eso me tarde tanto, lo siento mucho.

—No… —Miku miró el collar que ahora yacía en su cuello y luego miró a su esposo, al amor de su vida, regalándole una enorme sonrisa— Yo lo siento por desconfiar de ti. —Sin dudarlo un momento, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y le robó un beso en los labios— Te amo, Len.

—Yo también me amo. —Contestó, ganándose un pellizco en la mejilla, como cuando eran más jóvenes. Rió por lo bajo— Pero te amo más a ti. —Igualmente besó los labios de su esposa, aunque con más intensidad y aprovechó la oportunidad para cargarla en sus brazos— Bueno, es turno de que tú me des mi regalo de aniversario. —Le guiñó con una sonrisa picarona mientras le llevaba en dirección a su recamara.

—Me parece bien. —Sonrió ella de igual manera, dejándose llevar por su esposo y una vez dentro de la habitación, fue ella quien cerró la puerta.

Y ese solo era el primero de muchos aniversarios igual de perfectos.

* * *

_Ojala les haya gustando este corto one-shot (Realmente no sé si considerarlo drabble porque fueron mas de 500 palabras :I)._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, dejen un review para saber su opinión nwn_

_Nos leemos la próxima, cuídense mucho! Bye!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	18. El Pequeño Lenny

_**¡Actualización!**_

_¡Un mes! ¡Un mes sin actualizar ninguno de mis fanfics! Lo siento muchísimo ;-;_

_Les agradezco mucho como siempre por sus hermosos reviews que me llenan de inspiracion :'3_

_Ojala este one-shot les guste, el cual esta levemente inspirado en la letra de la cancion "Love Sick" del grupo coreano SHINee (Creí que habia superado mi amor por los chinos, pero al parecer no (?)_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Titulo: "El Pequeño Lenny"**_

_**Summary: **Estaba cansado de que le llamara así, simplemente quería que ella le tomara en serio y ya no le viera más como un "hermanito"._

_**Status:** (18/24)_

_**Cover: Saegome** [Twitter]_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**El Pequeño Lenny**_

* * *

Len suspiró, pero no era un suspiro de fastidio, sino de esos que dejas escapar inconscientemente al estar embelesado, pensando en la persona que te gusta, el cual era el caso del rubio que veía llegar al amor de su vida. Ahora ella era toda una señorita, así como él todo un hombre y tendrían una linda cita de tiempo de no salir juntos.

Ah, y pensar que años atrás jamás hubiera creído que algo así fuera posible.

—Buenos días, senpai. —Saludó amablemente a la mayor frente a él.

— ¡Lenny, buenos días! —Respondió la peliturquesa con ánimos, como siempre en las mañanas.

—Me mandaron a decirte que el ensayo empezara en un rato y que estés lista.

— ¡Oh, claro! Iré ahora. —Dijo sonriente. Len sólo dio una reverencia y luego una media vuelta para retirarse— Ah, por cierto Len-kun...

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se detuvo al momento, girándose a verla.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme "senpai", puedes simplemente llamarme por mi nombre. —Se acercó a éste para pellizcarle la mejilla derecha. Él iba a responder, pero Miku continuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo— Somos más que sólo compañeros de trabajo después de todo...

— ¿Te refieres a amigos? —Preguntó nervioso por la respuesta.

—No, más que amigos. —Un leve rubor se hizo de las mejillas del rubio— Somos como hermano y hermana. —Aclaró la de coletas, destruyendo todas las ilusiones del menor.

—A-ah, cierto, hermana y her... Sí, eso. —Decía con una sonrisa obviamente forzada, aunque Miku como siempre no lo notaba.

Len observó a la diva retirarse un tanto apenado. Pese a lo último dicho por ella, él parecía mostrarse bien. No es como si se hubiera acostumbrado, pero la verdad es que no era la primera vez que la chica le rechazaba de manera inconsciente.

La verdad preocupante y que tenía al Kagamine con miedo, era que en realidad no tendría una respuestas concreta hasta que no se le confesara directamente a la aquamarina ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando ella no le tomaba en serio?

—Supongo que habrá que arriesgarse… —Susurró para sí mismo.

El ensayo un día antes del concierto daría comienzo. Para dicha ocasión, el representante del grupo pidió que ensayaran con las vestimentas de las canciones que se les había indicado. Para la hora del concierto los cambios de ropa seria todo un reto, pero ninguno de los integrantes de Crypton parecían nerviosos, excepto por uno.

—Hey, Miku onee-chan…

—¿Si Lenny? ¿Qué pa…? —La voz de la Hatsune se perdió. Miró con asombro al rubio frente a ella.

Len vestía un modelo de ropa llamado Blue Moon si no se equivocaba. Camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una clase de chaleco negro, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y su corbata amarilla, más larga de la usual que usaba. Igualmente su cabello estaba peinado diferente, esta vez tenía una coleta baja.

El chico se veía tan atractivo con eso cambio de vestimenta, sin embargo Miku dudaba que fuera la ropa que traía puesta lo que hacía que Len tuviera ese aspecto tan maduro. Incluso su mirada era diferente, penetrante, llena de determinación.

Tragó saliva notándose un tanto nerviosa, pero sonrió tiernamente intentando conservar la calma.

— ¿Q-Que pasa?

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó el rubio, a lo que la mayor solo pudo asentir para luego seguirle en la parte de atrás del escenario— Miku… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo… pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Notando la expresión de mortificación de su joven compañero, la peliturquesa no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Está bien, Len… puedes decirme. —Sonrió levemente mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del más bajo, aunque actualmente, pareciera que ya estaba de su estatura.

—Me gustas.

Fue tan directo, que incluso se pudo haber dicho que le faltó delicadeza, sin embargo, esas dos palabras, así dichas, bastaron para volver el rostro de Miku tan rojo como una granada.

Al notar eso, también Len sonrojó con intensidad, dejando a un lado su actitud confiada y regresando a ser el chico tímido de siempre; aunque finalmente lo había hecho ¡Se había confesado a Miku!

Se sentía realmente orgulloso de sí mismo, pero el silencio de la aquamarina lo estaba matando ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿De verdad su confesión la había dejado tan aturdida? Ahora él estaba preocupado, viendo como la chica estaba con la mirada baja, totalmente roja y jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Miku?

La chica alzó su mirada viendo con ojos bien abiertos a quien estaba frente a ella. Era la primera vez que él decía su nombre a secas. No es como si le molestara, pero era extraño ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño Len?

—Tengo que irme, lo siento. —Habló ella finalmente solo para irse corriendo.

Len no se tomó la molestia de seguirla ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacerlo? Estaba decepcionado. Incluso un "no siento lo mismo" hubiese sido mejor a la huida cobarde por parte de la de coletas.

Para el día del concierto, ambos adolescentes hacían todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual y concentrarse en el concierto. El organizador y el representante eran muy estrictos, deseaban que todo saliera a la perfección, por lo que debían evitar distraerse.

—Len… ¿Podemos hablar? —Miku se acercó al rubio tímidamente.

—Eh… Lo siento, Miku-nee, pero luego de Meiko sigo yo. —Explicó mientras señalaba a pelicastaña que se preparaba para presentarse en el escenario.

—Sera rápido, por favor. —Pidió con dulzura, haciéndole imposible a Len poder negarse a su pedido.

Nuevamente se reunieron en el mismo lugar que ayer, detrás del escenario. Era como un deja vu, vestidos con la misma ropa, en el mismo sitio, Len determinado, Miku avergonzada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Habló él primero.

—Quería disculparme…por lo de ayer… —Dijo sin quitar su mirada del suelo. Len solamente entrecerró los ojos— Estaba muy apenada, así que yo…

—Está bien. —Interrumpió para luego forzar una sonrisa— Entiendo si no te gusto, Miku… La verdad es algo que sospechaba, digo… —Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, mirando hacia otra parte que no fueran los llamativos ojos esmeraldas de su enamorada— Sé que solo me ves como un hermano…

—Siempre te he visto así. —Continuó la diva, a lo que el chico frunció levemente el ceño— Pero no ahora.

— ¿Qué? —Musitó estupefacto, mirando asombrado a la de coletas.

Miku rió un poco ante la expresión de sorpresa del pequeño Lenny.

—Creo que… me gustas. —Confesó finalmente. Fue turno ahora de Len quedar ruborizado y en absoluto silencio— Pero siendo sincera… —Prosiguió hablando— Realmente no estoy segura. —Finalizó viendo con algo de tristeza a su compañero.

—Ya veo. —Una vez retomada la calma, Len se acercó a Miku armado de mucho valor, para luego tomar gentilmente a ésta de sus mejillas— Habrá que averiguarlo entonces. —Dijo justo antes de besar delicadamente los labios de ella.

Miku quedó tiesa, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar por el momento, abrazándose del Kagamine, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y profundizando así el beso.

Estuvieron así por un rato, que ninguno notó en que momento el telón del escenario se había levantado, dejándolos a ellos a la vista de todos los fans que asistieron al concierto, además de las cámaras que transmitían en vivo y claro, ante sus compañeros que miraban asombrados detrás de bambalinas.

Bien al principio todos los testigos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, dejando sorprendidos al par de jóvenes, que bien se habían separado por la vergüenza, conservaban sus manos entrelazadas y al final habían tenido que improvisar una canción juntos para que el representante no les matara.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¿Uhm? —Len giró su vista topando sus ojos celestes con unos esmeraldas— Nada, solo recordaba cosas…

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Preguntó curiosa la atractiva chica de veinticuatro años, sin recibir respuesta, solo una sonrisa— Espero que nada pervertido.

—No, claro que no… Ese tipo de cosas las recordamos juntos. —Le abrazó de la cintura, robándole un beso en los labios.

—No seas pervertido. —Miku intentaba fingir estar molesta, sin mucho éxito— Hehehe… Te amo, Len.

—Y yo a ti, Miku-nee.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlona, al mismo tiempo que su pareja se ruborizaba— ¿Me llamaste "Miku-nee"?

— ¡N-no, claro que no! —Exclamó con el sonrojo cada vez más notable, especialmente cuando la chica empezó a reír— ¡No te burles!

—No es una risa de burla, es una de ternura. —Se acercó a él, abrazándose de su brazo— Tal vez ya estés grande y seas todo un hombre, pero sigues siendo el "pequeño Lenny" para mí.

—Uhm… de acuerdo. —El Kagamine sonrió levemente para empezar a caminar con su pareja colgada de su brazo— Solo evita llamarme así cuando estemos en la cama.

* * *

_De nuevo gracias por los reviews, aunque no podre contestarlos ;3; (Se esta haciendo mala costumbre u_u)_

_También gracias a la gente linda que sigue mis historias y se toma la molestia de leer mis feos fanfics :'3_

_Espero no tardarme en actualizar otra vez, pero bueno, nos leemos la próxima!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	19. Día de Filmación

_**Titulo: **Día de __Filmación_

_**Summary: **Porque filmar los vídeos juntos era divertido, hasta que él decidió hacer algo fuera del guion._

_**Status:** (19/30)_

_**Cover:** Tama Songe_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Día de Filmación"**_

* * *

Viernes, día de filmación. Ella realmente no estaba muy emocionada con la idea por dos simples razones: La primera era que solo apenas anoche había tenido un concierto que terminó más tarde de lo esperado y la diva Hatsune ni había dormido cinco horas cuando fueron a levantarla. Segunda razón, el vídeo ni era suyo.

El vídeo que de hecho estaba a punto de filmar era de la canción de uno de sus compañeros, Kagamine Len. Específicamente, el vídeo que harían sería para el juego de _Project Diva F_ que saldría en pocos meses. Al parecer la canción del "Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku" del Kagamine había sido de las más pedidas para que saliera en el juego y ahí estaban ahora para filmarlo. Debido a que Miku salía en el mv original, estaba forzada a aparecer en este también.

Justo ahora Miku se paseaba por el estudio de filmación trayendo puesta una pijama muy linda de color lila bajo, aunque demasiada larga y anticuada para su gusto. Sus ojeras de anoche estaban ocultas con una buena cantidad de maquillaje y su cabello estaba desenredado y peinado en sus ya clásicas dos coletas.

La peliturquesa estaba un tanto perdida en el lugar, posiblemente por el sueño, hasta que finalmente se halló en la mesa de bocadillos, donde empezó a comer todo lo que podía con emoción. Entre sus momentos más felices estaban tanto el cantar como comer, especialmente porque la tenían en una dieta bastante estricta con tal de preservar su bonita figura, como suelen hacer con muchas Idols; aunque eso no significaba que no se alimentara bien, pero de verdad que extrañaba comer alimentos 100% hechos de carnes, como esas costillas que devoraba sin culpa.

— ¿Miku?

Alguien le habló por detrás. Reconociendo la voz, la Hatsune se detuvo de inmediato, tragando lo que llevaba en la boca y nerviosa se giró a ver a la otra persona.

—H-Hey, hola, Len… —Saludó sonriendo un tanto incomoda.

—Eeemm… Estas un poco manchada. —El rubio le señaló en su mejilla. Salsa de las costillitas al parecer.

Rápidamente la chica tomó una servilleta de las que había en la mesa y se limpió para volver a ver al chico, sonriéndole de la misma manera incomoda.

Hecho eso, Miku dio un rápido vistazo a la ropa de su compañero. Éste iba vestido elegantemente, con una camisa blanca, encima de esta un chaleco de color amarillo y luego un saco de mangas cortas color negro. Igual el pantalón que llevaba –no muy largo- era negro; Sus calcetas eran largas y del insistente amarillo que todas sus ropas tenían que llevar. Para completar todo el atuendo, un par de guantes, su corbata amarilla, un sombrero y un bastón.

En realidad el Kagamine no se veía para nada mal, sin embargo la atención de Miku se fue hacía otra parte.

— ¿Qué hay con las orejas puntiagudas? —Preguntó riendo un poco, aun llevando la servilleta en su mano.

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto? Insistencias de la persona que eligió los atuendos. Supuestamente para darme "apariencia de Baku". —Hizo comillas con los dedos en las últimas tres palabras— Las llevaba en el primer vídeo ¿No recuerdas?

—La verdad es que no. —Decía sin dejar de reír. Len más allá de molestarse, igual rió un poco con ella—Pues la persona que se haya encargado de ver tu atuendo sí que se equivocó.

—Oh ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues en primer lugar, tu apariencia es más elfica que la de un yokai. Los personajes fantásticos son completamente ajenos a los espirituales, especialmente los que vienen de la mitología. También está el detalle de que los Baku no tienen forma humana, de hecho se dice que ellos eran un tipo de quimera con cuerpo de león y cabeza de elefante. Aunque claro, la cultura popular actual le encanta "humanizar" a todos los tipos de criaturas, dándoles aspectos de chicos lindos o guapos, pasándolos de monstruos a "bishonen" ¡No hay nada que me moleste más que eso! Se nota que estas personas…

— ¡Ok, ok, ok! Entiendo, entiendo. No estás muy a favor de esto ¿Verdad? —Dijo el chico entre risas. Miku bajó la mirada sonriendo avergonzada— Por cierto, no sabía que supieras tantas cosas sobre mitología.

—Oh, sí. Cuando no estoy cantando, suelo investigar sobre esos temas. Luego de la música es otra cosa que me apasiona mucho. —Respondió ella emocionada. Definitivamente el tema le apasionaba tal como había dicho.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Supongo que uno nunca terminar de conocer a alguien. —Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Por su lado, Miku jugaba tímidamente con unos mechones de su cabello, desviando su mirada esmeralda de los ojos celestes que no dejaban de observarla.

—Eeemm por cierto… —Habló de pronto haciendo que el menor por dos años le mirara con curiosidad— Supe que Gumi y tú filmaron la segunda parte de esta canción hace poco…

—Oh… —Len miró hacia otro lado rascándose una ceja— Sí, así fue. Aunque realmente no entiendo la prisa de filmarlo. El MV saldrá hasta el siguiente año. —Se quejó dejando escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios.

— ¿Y cómo te fue filmando con ella? —Preguntó Miku curiosa, aunque nerviosa por la posible respuesta.

—Bien, supongo, aunque siendo sincero… —Len se acercó dónde Miku, haciendo que ésta se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, queriendo dar pasos hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta que el chico solo quería hablar más en privado— Me sentí muy incómodo trabajando con Gumi. El director decía que tenía que actuar como si estuviese enamorado de ella, pero me costaba hacerlo. Solo veo a Gumi como a una amiga, no como nada más, así que fue realmente difícil.

—Y-Ya veo… —Miku mantenía la mirada baja.

—No fue como contigo. —Dijo de pronto haciendo que la más grande le viera— Cuando trabajé contigo fue realmente sencillo y me sentí bien haciéndolo.

—Supongo que fue porque no interactúe contigo tanto como lo hiciste con Gumi en el otro vídeo.

—Tal vez ¿pero recuerdas la parte donde el director dijo que debíamos hacer como que nos besaríamos?

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Es día Miku casi moría de un paro cardíaco al tener al rubio tan cerca y a punto de besarle. Maldijo al director cuando éste les detuvo.

Finalmente contestó simplemente asintiendo.

—Estaba muy nervioso, pero repito, me sentí bien haciéndolo y fue divertido filmar contigo.

—Y si… Nos hubieran dicho que nos besáramos de verdad… ¿Lo hubieras hecho?

— ¡Muy bien, gente, es hora de empezar a filmar! —Anunció el director apareciendo de la nada e interrumpiendo la plática de ambos adolescentes. Una vez más Miku lo maldecía en silencio— ¡Len, a tu posición por favor!

—Sí, señor. —Obedeciendo, el rubio fue donde la escenografía construida para el vídeo.

La escenografía tenía un aspecto entre antiguo y elegante. El ambiente estaba hecho para que pareciese que fuera de noche. El piso era de ladrillos, habían hecho un poste de luz antiguo que funcionaba de verdad y con el cual el Kagamine usaría en alguna parte de su baile. Incluso el edifico detrás de Len tenía una arquitectura parecida a los de Londres, con sus grandes ventanales, entre ellos uno en especial que era donde Miku estaría.

—Muy bien, señorita Hatsune, este será su lugar. —Le indicó el director.

Justo detrás de la escenografía del edificio, había una bonita silleta bastante cómoda donde Miku estaría sentada. Junto a ella había una lámpara la cual debía encender una vez le dieran la señal. Con dicha lámpara su silueta se vería por la ventana, justo cuando Len se acercara a ella para interactuar, así como en el vídeo original.

Una vez todo fue explicado, el director igualmente tomó su lugar para dar inicio a la grabación.

—Bien ¿Todos listos? —Todos los asistentes respondieron afirmativamente al unísono— ¡Muy bien! ¡Luces, por favor! —Los reflectores iluminaron a Len y toda la escenografía— ¡Cámaras! —Los artefactos se encendieron y apuntaron hacía el solitario rubio en atuendo de "Baku"— ¡Acción!

Dicho eso, la música de "Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku" empezó a reproducirse y Len tuvo que empezar a bailar la coreografía que había tenido que aprenderse en el transcurso de esa misma semana, mientras hacía playback de su propia canción.

Discretamente desde su ventana, Miku observaba a Len y reía enternecida por el chico. De hecho Len tenia talento para bailar, pero Crypton jamás fue justo con el tipo de coreografías que le daban, especialmente ahora que ya tenía los quince, sin embargo esta vez sí que se habían lucido con el baile de dicha canción. Quedaba bien con el tipo de música y la manera en que el Kagamine baila con el bastón, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo con facilidad, demostraba nuevamente lo talentoso que era.

De pronto el rubio dejo su baile apuntando a su dirección. Aquella era la señal. Rápidamente encendió su lámpara y su silueta apareció. Ya estando a su lado, Len alzó su dedo meñique y Miku lo entrelazó con el suyo. Al hacer eso, Len le sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba. Eso no era parte del guion, pero desde su ángulo las cámaras no filmaban lo que hacía.

Nuevamente Len regresó en medio del escenario para continuar su baile. Miku apagó la lámpara y la ventana quedó a oscuras, dándole la oportunidad de acechar para seguir viendo a su compañero sin que nadie le notara.

Mientras le observaba, la Hatsune pensaba en la pregunta que le había dicho ¿Había sido muy directa? ¿Y si lo había incomodado al preguntarle eso? Ella realmente esperaba que no hubiera sido así, después de todo apreciaba mucho la amistad que tenía con él y estaba feliz con la "relación" que tenían, por lo que no quería arruinarlo por ser tan bocona.

De pronto Len le apuntó de nuevo. Miku aun sin salir por completo de su trance reflexivo encendió la lámpara justo cuando el rubio se acercaba hacía ella, para tomarle de la barbilla y así fingir que se besaban, pero entonces, sucedió…

Desde el ángulo en que se encontraban, las cámaras no lograron filmarlo, pero sin previo aviso, sin que Miku se lo esperara, Len no había fingido que le besaba, en realidad lo había hecho. Se notaba que había estado deseando hacerlo desde la primera vez que se había acercado hacia ella, pues literalmente chocó sus labios con los de ella. Bien no duró mucho, pues el chico debía regresar a su lugar a seguir bailando, solo esos dos segundos fueron gloriosos para la chica aquamarina que tardó en reaccionar y de la nada, la filmación ya había terminado sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¡Buen trabajo todos! —Felicitó el director— ¡Es todo por hoy, pueden descansar!

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Ya terminamos? —Dijo Miku una vez había salido de su lugar, observando hacia todos lados confundida, en busca de cierta cabellera rubia que no hallaba en ninguna parte.

— ¿Señorita Hatsune, ocurre algo? —Le preguntó una de las asistentes.

— ¡Len! ¿Dónde está él?

—El señor Kagamine se ha regresado a su camerino hace unos minutos ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

Miku se llevó sus dedos a sus labios recordando lo ocurrido hace poco. Nuevamente se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza para que la asistente no le notara.

—No, está bien. Gracias. —Dijo para regresar igualmente a su camerino.

De regreso al edificio con el resto de los Vocaloids, en su habitación queriendo tomar una siesta, Miku abrazaba insistente su almohada, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo intentaba. En su mente lo sucedido el día anterior se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Sabía que no dejaría de pensar en eso hasta hablar con Len al respecto, pero se acobardaba demasiado.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

— ¿Sobre qué?

Miku pegó un grito al cielo y se cayó de su cama del susto ¿En qué momento Len había entrado a su habitación?

— ¿T-Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó el rubio preocupado por su dolorosa caída.

— ¡E-estoy bien! ¡Ahora tú dime que haces en mi habitación! ¡¿Qué no sabes tocar?! —Le inquirió enfurecida.

—He tocado. —Respondió sincero el chico. Miku parpadeó confundida ¿De verdad lo hacía hecho?— De hecho creí que estabas dormida y entré solo para asegurar.

Miku entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hablar contigo de lo ocurrido ayer en la filmación… —Ella ruborizó notablemente recordando— Creo que te hice sentir muy incómoda con eso y quería disculparme contigo por eso.

—N-no tienes que disculparte por eso, no estoy molesta… ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? —Le cuestionó mortificada.

—Tú me preguntaste si de habernos dicho que nos besáramos en nuestra filmación anterior, lo hubiera hecho. —El sonrojo de Miku se intensifico— No pude responderte en ese momento así que…

—Entonces eso fue… ¿Un sí? —Se acercó al chico que ya había tomado asiento en la cama junto a ella.

—Parece que no fui lo suficientemente claro... —Len sonrió de lado tomando repentinamente el mentón de Miku, acercándose más de lo que ella se había acercado a él y cerró sus ojos para besar tiernamente los labios ajenos.

Esta vez Miku logró prepararse al notar enseguida las acciones del apuesto rubio, por lo que cerró igual sus ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los contrarios. Esta vez no hubo razón para apresurarse, por lo que fue un beso casto, tierno, suave y sobre todo, lento.

Los dos gozaban cada segundo en que sus labios se movían uno encima del otro, maravillándose con el sabor y abrazándose con fuerza, apegándose lo más que podían, como si temieran perderse o ser separados en algún momento.

Al final nadie les separó, ellos tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta del aire, pero no se quejaron por ello, simplemente se miraron mutuamente, ambos estando sonrojados, respirando con algo de dificultad y sonriéndose satisfechos.

—Espero haber sido completamente claro esta vez. —Len sonrió seductoramente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañera aquamarina.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué tal otro por si las dudas? —Dijo Miku de manera coqueta.

¡Oh vaya! ¿Pero quién lo diría? De verdad que uno nunca terminaba de conocer a alguien y Len cada vez se impresionaba más con Miku, tal vez había sido eso lo que le hizo enamorarse locamente de ella.

—De acuerdo. —Len le tomó ambas mejillas para besarle nuevamente, pero alguien les interrumpió tocando la puerta.

— ¿S-sí, quién es? —Preguntó Miku.

— ¿Tú quién crees? —Habló la tierna voz de Rin al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

Len y Miku se separaron lo suficiente para que la gemela del primero no sospechara nada y la aquamarina fue a abrirle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rin-chan?

—Oh, tú igual estas aquí. —Dijo la rubia al ver a su reflejo sentado en el suelo de la habitación de la otra chica, leyendo una revista de puerros que había tomado de las cosas de la Hatsune para aparentar inocencia— Los buscan a ambos por la filmación de ayer.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados y fueron hacia el estudio de grabación donde Kiyoteru y el director de ayer les esperaban.

—Chicos que bueno que vienen. Al parecer hubo un problema con la filmación. —Explicaba el hombre de lentes seriamente para luego mirar severamente al director, el cual reía nervioso.

—Al parecer hubo un fallo de las cámaras justo entre el minuto uno con treinta segundos. —Tanto Miku como Len sonrojaron un poco recordando esa parte del vídeo— A partir de ahí por ocho segundos todo el vídeo queda en negro con solo la música de fondo. Tendremos que filmarla de nuevo. No tienen problema con eso ¿Verdad?

—Yo no tengo problema ¿Y tú, Miku? —Len sonrió ampliamente mientras le miraba.

Miku igual le sonrió tímidamente y luego miró a sus mayores.

—Tampoco, de hecho, podemos filmar esa parte cuantas veces quiera.

Discretamente, la mano de Len tomó gentilmente la suya.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por los reviews y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores para esta colección!**_

_**Alice-KuroRabbit: **Mientras haya un review por cada one-shot soy feliz :'3 pero siendo sincera, creí que habría más reviews por esa historia con ligero lemon -w-Uu ¡No sé lo que el publico quiere! (? Pero bueno, gracias por tus palabras y pues sobre Len y Miku, me gusta variar con sus roles y tocaba uno donde fueran amantes uwu_

_**Ely p: **Todos queremos un esposo como Len, por eso es mi husbando (? Gracias por el review! nwn_

_**Cuti unicorn: **Aaaaww muchas gracias por tus palabritas :'3 igual adoro esta pareja, por algo es la otp suprema ouo)9 espero que te sigan gustando los one-shots que suba!_

_**AI tsukiyomi: **Me alegran que te gusten y gracias ^u^_

_**Veronica384: **Muchas gracias :'3 intentare no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones nwnUu_

_**Saeru-san: **Las perversiones de Len nunca deben faltar! (? Que bien que te gustara y no te preocupes, decidí aumentar el numero de one-shots que tendrá la colección porque sinceramente quiero continuar con esto :'3 una amiga me dijo que debería aumentarlo a 100 pero creo que seria excesivo XDD En fin ¡Gracias por el review!_

_..._

_Aclarando unas cositas, en el minuto uno con treinta segundos es cuando Len y Miku se besan en el pv de "Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku"._

_Pues espero que este one-shot les gustara y nos leemos a la próxima nwn no sé olviden pasarse por mi otros fanfics que también cuentan con LenMiku como "Mi Ángel" y "Happy for You"._

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	20. Tarta de Plátano

_**¡Hola LenMiku fans!~**_

_Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no saludé en la actualización anterior (?_

_Bueno, me disculpo mucho por el atraso pero aun estoy sin pc :'3 para compensar traigo un one-shot bastante larguito nwnUu e interesante, ya sabran al leerlo uwu_

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejó leer ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Tarta de Platano_

_**Summary: **A ella le encantaba ese postre, pero su sabor no se comparaba al de los labios de la persona que amaba._

_**Status:** (20/30)_

_**Cover: **ask-negibanana [Tumblr]_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Tarta de Plátano"**_

* * *

Aquella era una mañana muy tranquila de clases. No había calor, ni mucho frío, era un clima perfecto. Ese era un buen día o bien fue lo que pensó la persona que caminaba en dirección a su colegio.

—¡Hey, Hatsune! —alguien le habló por detrás. Se volvió donde la voz y vio a un rubio de ojos azules corriendo a su dirección.

—Kagamine, buenos días.—saludó amablemente a su mejor amigo.

—¡Si, si, buenos días! Oye ¿podrías ayudarme con unos problemas de álgebra que no terminé? —preguntó casi suplicante a su senpai haciendo ojos de cachorro tristón.

Incapaz de negarse ante esa mirada, el mayor aquamarino suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Rinto, pero no siempre estaré haciendo esto por ti.

—¡Lo sé y gracias, Mikuo!—dijo el de prendedores blancos sonriendo ampliamente.

Mikuo correspondió la sonrisa, pero entonces su expresión cambió a una de confusión viendo a su amigo y luego detrás de éste.

—Oye ¿y tu hermana?

—¿Lenka? Ah, ella no vendrá a clases hoy, esta enferma. —contestó el menor sin darle importancia. Al escuchar eso, Mikuo arqueó una ceja sin dejar de ver a su acompañante— Lo sé, a mi igual me parece raro. —dijo Rinto y es que tanto él como Mikuo sabían que la chica mencionada era en realidad una estudiante tan aplicada, que incluso cuando se enfermaba ella iba igual a clases, por lo que aquello les resultaba extraño— A saber que es lo que realmente le pasa.

—Mmmmm me preocupa. —El de ojos esmeraldas bajó levemente la mirada siendo observado por su kouhai.

—Si quieres puedes pasar a verla después de clases.

—¿En serio? —Mikuo miró a su amigo con ojos brillosos— ¿No será problema?

—Claro que no, de hecho, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte. —comentó el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mismo día, una hora antes de verse con su amigo, un enérgico Rinto ya vestido con el uniforme se dirigía a la habitación de su gemela, Lenka, para ir a levantarle.

—¡Hey, Lenka! ¡Es hora de ir a clases, nerd! —habló con voz alta al momento que había azotado la puerta de la habitación de ésta.

—Lárgate de mi habitación, Rinto. —murmuró la rubia que yacía recostada en su cama, "hecha bola" con sus sabanas— No iré a clases hoy.

—¿Uhm? ¿Por qué? —Le inquirió a su gemela, acercándose donde ésta con la intensión de arrebatarle sus cobijas si le daba una mala excusa.

—Me siento mal. Creo que estoy enferma.

Y vaya que fue una mala excusa. Rinto se sentó en la cama.

—¿Desde cuando el estar enferma ha evitado que vayas a clases? —Le espetó a la chica sin recibir respuesta. Él sólo suspiró— ¿No quieres ir porque te sientes mal o es por otra razón…?

Al oír eso, Lenka se encogió más entre sus sabanas, queriendo esconder en la almohada que abrazaba sus ojos rojos de haber llorado gran parte de la noche.

—Sólo déjame sola, Rinto… —pidió con un tono de voz seca pero temblorosa.

—De acuerdo. —su gemelo se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— Si mamá pregunta, le diré que te dio fuerte la regla. —dijo burlón antes de salir. Una almohada lanzada chocó contra la puerta justo cuando la había cerrado.

Lenka, ya incorporada pero negándose a salir de la cama, tomó de su otra almohada, presionándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Las cobijas habían caído al suelo, dejando al descubierto varios pañuelos usados por ella para secar sus lágrimas y limpiarse los mocos. Si que había llorado bastante anoche, tanto que hasta se sentía avergonzada por ello.

La razón por la que la Kagamine había pasado tan deprimente noche era debido a un "chisme" del idiota de su gemelo, un chisme relacionado con el enamorado de ella, que era también el mejor amigo de Rinto, Mikuo Hatsune.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que se vieron y se conocieron. Rinto lo había llevado a su casa, supuestamente para que el mayor le ayudara con su materia de matemáticas, pero en realidad habían pasado toda la tarde jugando videojuegos.

Ella había bajado a buscar el pedazo de tarta de plátano que había dejado para su cena, pero al llegar a la cocina, no sólo se encontró con que su tarta había sido comida, sino que se encontró con el responsable en el instante del crimen. Mikuo tenía en un brazo dos bolsas de papas fritas que Rinto le había mandado a buscar y con la mano libre cogía el último bocado del pedazo de tarta de plátano que se había encontrado.

De haber sido otra persona, Lenka hubiese estallado, pero no lo hizo, estaba pérdida en la mirada esmeralda de ese desconocido chico, que luego de disculparse por haber revisado el refrigerador, se presentó a la chica. "Mikuo Hatsune", ese nombre se quedó grabado en su mente y el sólo pronunciarlo hacia que su corazón latiera como loco.

Muchas veces Lenka quiso negar sus sentimientos por el mayor peliturquesa, del cual luego se enteró estudiaba en su mismo colegio, por lo que era su senpai, sin embargo, al final término cediendo y se dijo a si misma que le diría a éste lo que sentía, le rechazara o no. Había pasado ya casi dos años desde de eso y aún no se armaba de valor para confesarse.

Ya para octubre, a pocos días del cumpleaños de Mikuo, Lenka finalmente se había decidió a hacerlo. El orgullo y el miedo habían sido echados a un lado. El corazón de la rubia estaba lleno de determinación e incluso tenía la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, con lo cercanos que se habían hecho, él podría terminar correspondiéndole, aunque intentaba no ilusionarse y simplemente se enfocaba en dar su confesión.

Si, Lenka estaba más que decidida, pero entonces su hermano llegó sonriendo de una manera que le resultaba poco confiable a ella, sin embargo cuando el chico de prendedores le comentó que se trataba de algo respecto a Mikuo, ella quiso saber; de hecho, los gemelos Kagamine habían hecho un trató en el cual Rinto le daba toda la información que él sabía de su senpai a cambio de que su querida hermana se hiciera cargo de los castigos que le imponían al rubio cuando se metía en problemas en el colegio, cosa que pasaba casi siempre.

Regresando al tema del chisme, esa noche Rinto llegó bastante exaltado, se notaba que había corrido de quien sabe donde sólo para contarle de lo que se había enterado lo más antes posible.

—¡A que no adivinas que pasó! —Lenka sólo juntó ambas cejas con una expresión de confusión y molestia ante lo dicho por su gemelo ¡Claro que no iba a adivinar, sólo quería que le contará!— Estaba con Mikuo saliendo del cine y se nos acercó Kaiko Shion.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Lenka sintió un escalofrío. El simple hecho de que "esa" chica estuviera involucrada en la historia sólo significaba algo malo.

Kaiko Shion era una de las chicas más populares del colegio junto con Gakuko Kamui. De ojos azules rey y cabello corto del mismo color, llevaba insistentemente una bufanda que resultaba ser obsequio de su difunta madre o era lo que ella decía. Era alta, delgada, de un busto de tamaño promedio, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Era hermosa y de actitud tierna con una pizca de picardía. Kaiko era lo que muchas muchachas en el colegio anhelaban ser, menos Lenka, quien le veía como una chica cualquiera, aunque el "odio" que tenía hacia la peliazul tenía que ver con el hecho de que ésta siempre acosaba a Mikuo.

La Shion era mayor que Mikuo por cuatro años, pero eso no parecía afectar la fuerte amistad que había entre ambos, al menos por parte del Hatsune, ya que era obvio que Kaiko buscaba algo más en el chico aquamarino, aunque este último era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de las intenciones de su "amiga".

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Le cuestionó a su gemelo cuando éste no prosiguió hablando, tal vez porque sabía que lo siguiente no le gustaría a su hermana.

—Me pidió que le dejara a solas a ella y a Mikuo. Realmente no estaba seguro de hacer eso, pero Mikuo me pidió lo mismo, así que no tuve opción. —Rinto notó la mirada asesina de su gemela encima suyo, por lo que evitó el contacto visual y prosiguió— sin embargo me escondí detrás de un árbol cercano para escuchar de lo hablarían y… —Pausó. Lenka le veía desesperada— Se le ha confesado a Mikuo.

Al escuchar eso, por un instante Lenka hubiera jurado que su corazón se detuvo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, incapaz de preguntar aquello que temía tanto saber, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—¿Qué dijo él?

—Pues estaba muy sorprendido y hasta empezó a tartamudear un poco por los nervios. —Lenka pensó en lo adorable que Mikuo debía verse así— antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kaiko le dijo que lo pensara bien y que le diera mañana una respuesta en la entrada del colegio.

Lenka se encogió de hombros, mirando el suelo. No había que ser un genio para saber cual sería la decisión de Mikuo. Kaiko y él eran amigos de la infancia, amigos íntimos que solían estar juntos gran parte del tiempo, a lo que la mayoría de los alumnos decían que hacían una linda pareja. Tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior dicho, era obvio lo que pasaría.

Luego de eso, Lenka se dirigió a su habitación, donde estuvo llorando silenciosamente por un largo rato hasta caer dormida. Al despertarse al día siguiente, decidió que no quería ir al colegio por miedo de llegar y ver a la parejita andar de la mano y dándose de besos frente a todos (o al menos estaba segura de que Kaiko era de ese tipo de chicas). No soportaría ver a Mikuo con otra y por eso no quería, se negaba a ir a clases, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con ello.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama y se tapó con sus sabanas mientras abrazaba su almohada. Allí estaban de nuevo aquellas lágrimas amenazando a salir de sus ojos celestes.

Luego de llorar nuevamente por unos minutos, Lenka se quedó dormida por varias horas, no fue sino el olor de tarta de plátano recién horneada lo que hizo que se despertara de su coma depresivo.

Tal como había sospechado. Junto a su mesita de noche había un pedazo de tarta de plátano en espera de ser comido. Aun estaba caliente, lo sabía por el leve humo que salía del pedazo y eso sólo lo hacia más apetecible.

Ella observó aquel pedazo con algo de duda, cuestionando de quien lo había dejado allí ¿Rinto? Demasiado amable de su parte ¿sus padres? No, ellos regresaban hasta la noche de sus trabajos ¿Entonces quien?

—Oh, ya despertaste. —habló una voz amable.

Lenka alzó levemente la mirada para ver quien habría entrado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se trataba de su enamorado.

—¡M-Mikuo! ¡Digo! ¡Senpai ¿Qué hace aquí?! —Le interrogó estando levemente sonrojada y ocultando su rostro con su sabana.

—Oh, es que Rinto me ha dicho que estabas enferma y pues me preocupé un poco… —El mayor se rascó la nuca riendo apenado. Por su lado, Lenka estaba sorprendida.

—¿Preocupado…por mi? —preguntó sin salir de la sorpresa.

—Sip —contestó él con naturalidad para luego acercarse donde ella y tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama— ¿Qué sucede, Lenka?

—¿De que? —le miró confundida y a un cubriéndose parte de su cara para que no notara su rubor.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 46 de temperatura la vez que tuviste calentura? Igual fuiste a clases para no faltar en el examen. —contaba el chico mientras la otra le ponía atención— ¿Y ahora quieres que tu hermano y yo creamos que no pudiste ir a clases porque estabas enferma?

—A-ah… sobre eso, yo..

—Es obvio que algo pasa… ¿me dirás que es?

—Bueno, yo… —Lenka desvió su mirada al notar como los ojos esmeraldas del más grande le veían detenidamente, llenos de mortificación— De acuerdo, seré sincera contigo…

—Te escucho… —Mikuo sonrió levemente buscando alentar a la rubia.

—Lo de estar enferma fue una excusa para no ir al colegio… una mala excusa al parecer… —Miró al chico ya que éste había dejado escapar una pequeña risita— y pues… la razón por la que no quería ir al colegio es porque… —tragó saliva— no quería verte.

Terminando de decir eso, Lenka observó como lentamente la sonrisa de su senpai se rompía, siendo remplazada por una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

—¿No querías verme? —Ella asintió— ¿Por qué? Lenka… ¿Acaso me odias? —preguntó dolido.

—¡N-no, no es eso! —Exclamó moviendo sus manos en señal de negación. Justo cuando Mikuo iba a preguntar el clásico "¿Y entonces?", le escuchó susurrar— más bien sería todo lo contrario…

—¿Qué? —La vio más confuso que hace un momento. El sonrojo de Lenka aumento.

—E-es que.. Y-yo… —La Kagamine era un manojo de nervios en ese momento. Quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, además de que su pulso estaba tan acelerado que sentía que no podía respirar; pero fue entonces que una mano gentil colocándose encima de la suya logró hacer que se tranquilizara. Era él.

—Esta bien, tranquilízate y explícame todo con calma. —decía el Hatsune de forma pacífica.

El corazón de Lenka aún estaba latiendo rápido, pero se sentía un poco más tranquila y segura. Él siempre le hacia sentir así.

—No quería verte a ti porque sabía que seguro estarías con Kaiko. —dijo en voz baja estando levemente apenada pero igual triste.

—¿Con Kaiko? ¿A que te refieres? —Lenka le miró con una expresión de incomodidad y fastidio.

—Ella se te confesó ¿No?

—Así es. —respondió de inmediato y fue entonces que entendió todo— Oh ¿tú crees que acepte su confesión?

—¿No fue así? —preguntó la rubia con un leve brillo en sus orbes celestes.

—No. La verdad es que yo quiero mucho a Kaiko, pero no la veo más que como una amiga. —Mikuo entrecerró sus ojos al recordar el mal momento que pasó en la entrada ese mismo día— Le rechacé y ella no se lo tomó muy bien. Terminó llorando…

Ahora hasta la misma Lenka se sentía mal por la Shion, pues solo la noche anterior ella había estado igual y por el mismo chico.

—Preferí ser sincero a mentirle e ilusionarla. —Lenka asintió dándole la razón— Además… hay otra persona que me interesa. —diciendo esas palabras, nuevamente la mirada de ese chico se había plantado en la ahora sonrojada y súper avergonzada rubia.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Le veía cada más nerviosa.

—Estoy diciendo que me gustas. —confesó Mikuo con completa naturalidad y sonriendo con ternura a aquella chica cuyas manos aun sostenía.

Igual como hace sólo un momento, el pulso de Lenka volvió acelerarse pero sin incluir las ganas de vomitar o el mareo que le hizo creer que se desmayaría. Al contrario de todo eso, se sintió emocionada, feliz, llena de energía.

—Mikuo… —unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas preocupando al mayor— esto no es una broma ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Claro que no, es en serio. —Le dijo lleno de determinación. La chica se mantenía con la mirada baja— Realmente no estoy segura de cuando fue que de pronto empecé a tener estos fuertes sentimientos hacia a ti, pero sé que es algo real por el simple hecho de que el sólo no verte hoy en el colegio me hizo sentir sólo incluso estando rodeado entre tanta gente.

Mikuo tomó a su kouhai del mentón, alzando su cabeza, haciendo a si que le viera. Al ver el rostro de Lenka se llevó una sorpresa al ver que lloraba, pero que lo hacia con una amplia sonrisa.

—También me gustas. —está vez le tocó a ella confesar.

El Hatsune sonrió levemente acortando más la distancia entre él y la contraria.

—Lo sé. —susurró justo antes de besar tiernamente sus labios.

Los ojos de Lenka se abrieron como platos ante la última acción de su senpai ¡De verdad la estaba besando! ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Sin embargo había un problema y era que ella no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento; pero entonces lo sintió, el sabor de la tarta de plátano en los labios de Mikuo.

Lenka término correspondiendo el beso, saboreando los labios del más alto, casi comiéndoselos. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del aquamarino, mientras éste llevaba sus manos a su cintura.

Cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían, se separaron al mismo tiempo avergonzados. Querían disimular y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo ya era tarde. Un rubio burlón se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación y en su mano llevaba su celular con el cual había grabado toda la escena.

—Uy, esto esta bueno ¡Ira directo a internet!

—¡Rinto! —exclamaron al unísono Lenka y Mikuo, sólo que la primera estaba cabreada, mientras que el mayor estaba avergonzado a más no poder.

Habiendo pasado el momento incómodo, los tres jóvenes bajaron al comedor a terminarse el resto de la tarta de plátano que el mismísimo Hatsune había preparado.

—Mmmm ¡La tarta esta deliciosa! Si que tiene buena mano para la cocina, senpai. —Halagó Lenka mirando al alto sentado a su lado.

—Hehehe gracias, Lenka-chan.

—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no dices nada del jugo de naranja que preparé? —Se quejó Rinto mirando con molestia a su gemela.

—Porque lo único que hiciste fue exprimir naranjas en agua y revolverlo con azúcar, eso cualquiera lo hace.

—¡Pff! Nada que ver. Sólo halagas a Mikuo porque es tu novio ahora. —Comentó el de prendedores muy casual provocando que su amigo empezará a toser de manera compulsiva al pasarse a atragantar con su tarta— Amigo ¿estas bien?

—¡Rinto, por favor! No tiene ni media hora que me confesé a Lenka. Ella no es novia… aún.

—¡¿Cómo que aún?! —Ahora le tocó casi ahogarse a ella. Mikuo sólo rió apenado.

—E-es que pensaba pedirte que seas mi novia mañana ¿No te gustaría? —Preguntó el peliturquesa sonriendo de lado y echándole una mirada un tanto seductora.

—P-pues ahora que lo mencionas… si me gustaría. —confesó sonrojada levemente, jugando con su comida.

—¡Pues allí esta! ¡Es oficial!

—¡Esperen! ¿Acaso nadie toma un cuenta mi opinión? —Como siempre Rinto arruinaba el momento con sus quejas.

—¿Uhm? ¿No estas de acuerdo de que sea novio de tu hermana? —Le miró el mayor.

—Bueno, al principio no, pero luego de verlos creó que están hechos el uno para el otro. —tanto Mikuo como Lenka sonrieron— Sólo si, un favor, Lenka cuídame al chico que es muy sensible y no tengo otro. —dijo el rubio mirando a su reflejo. Una gota de sudor descendió por la cien de ésta.

—Eeehhh… de acuerdo.

—En fin, es hora de que me retire. —Habló de pronto Mikuo levantándose de su lugar— espero verte mañana en clases. —Revolvió los cabellos de su enamorada— ¡Igual a ti Rinto! —El rubio sólo bufó— Te llevaré más tarta de plátano si deseas.

La de coleta alta sólo sonrió y aprovechando la corta cercanía entre ella y su senpai, lo tomó de su corbata de uniforme, halándolo para así poder besar tiernamente sus labios, disfrutando nuevamente de aquel sabor.

—Mmmm no es necesario, ya tengo un nuevo postre favorito ahora.

* * *

_**¡Hora de contestar reviews! ^u^)/**_

_**Cuti Unicorn**: Para resumir todo simplemente diremos: Miku y Len son unos loquillos (? Me alegra que te guste mucho lo que escribo, ojalá este one-shot te haya gustado igual nwn)/ y gracias por las lindas palabras, me hacen el día :'3_

_**Taty Neko San**: Muchas gracias! :'DD y yay! Una nueva acosadora! (? Yo también adoro esa canción e incluso podría decirse que es mi favorita de Len nwn de hecho siempre se me ocurren historias LenMiku con esta canción u estate pendiente que seguro traigo un long-fic pronto owo_

_**Ely p**: Yo también estuve viendo el video varias veces mientras escribía el one-shot XD es que es hermoso, en especial el minuto del beso *-* y yo me pregunto cuando Len cantara y bailara esta canción en concierto, CUANDO?! (? Él tiene la habilidad de entrar a habitaciones ajenas sin que nadie lo noté (? Gracias por el review!_

_**Ai Tsukiyomi**: No son pervertidos, son sólo adolescentes __con las hormonas alborotadas (? ...No tengo más para defenderlos (? Gracias por el review nwn_

...

_Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el one-shot y les agradezco como siempre por leer mis raras historias :'3_

_Nos leemos para la próxima, cuidense mucho! ~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	21. Heridas

**_¡Hola, gente!_**

_Luego de ya mucho tiempo, finalmente aparezco aquí para traerles un nuevo one-shot de la pareja LenMiku -inserte brillitos- (?_

_Me disculpo mucho por el retraso, pero compensar, este one-shot cuenta con soft-lemon, así que están advertidos uwu ojala les guste, pues como ya saben, el lemon no es precisamente lo mio._

_En fin, solo resta decir como siempre: ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Heridas_

_**Summary: **El quería ser aquella persona para ella, quien pudiera curar las heridas de su tormentoso pasado y de su ahora._

_**Status:** (21/30)_

_**Cover: **nico250 [Pixiv Id 408550]_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Heridas"**_

* * *

Desde que eran pequeños, Len recordaba los buenos tiempos que solía pasar junto a Miku e incluso en aquel entonces, ella siempre estaba herida. Moretones, cortadas, quemadas… Lo peor del asunto era, que cuando Len le preguntaba a Miku la razón de aquellas lesiones, ella sonreía y se excusaba con que había sido muy torpe, pero Len sabía que ella mentía, sabía que el responsable de eso era aquel hombre con quien Miku estaba obligada a convivir, pero sin importar cuanto le lastimara, tanto física como mentalmente, ella se negaba a aceptar la realidad y volvía a su hogar.

Ya siendo adolescentes, Miku seguía con la farsa y Len solamente podía callar, pues sin importar cuanto quisiera convencer a la aquamarina de que se quedara en su hogar, la mayor se negaba. El temor más grande del rubio era que un día Miku se fuera y volver a encontrársela en la morgue.

Justo ahora, a mitad de un importante examen, Len era incapaz de concentrarse, estaba temeroso pues hoy no había visto a su compañera en todo el día. Para colmo, cuando habló con ella el día anterior para que salieran a pasear, ella contestó con que le habían castigado y que su padre estaba bastante enojado.

Su cuerpo se tensaba de tan solo pensar en que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Sus manos temblaban un poco y en varias ocasiones paso a botar su bolígrafo. Tenía tanto que decirle a Miku que no había manera de que todo terminara así; alzó su mirada para encontrarse a un rostro parecido al suyo. Su gemela estaba en la entrada de su aula. No podía entrar a mitad de examen. El chico le había pedido a su hermana que buscara a Miku en el colegio. Len hizo un ademan de pregunta a lo cual ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

"_Demonios" _pensó, bajando su mirada nuevamente a su prueba.

Terminó en unos diez minutos. Él era bastante inteligente, pero sobre todo, estaba apresurado, iba a ir en busca de Miku a su casa y llamaría a la policía a mitad del camino, sin embargo, al dar vuelta en un pasillo se encontró con ella.

Miku estaba ahí, parada al final del pasillo, su mirada era baja y fue subiendo lentamente mostrando su rostro. La expresión de alivio de Len, cambió a una de tristeza al ver los ojos llorosos de Miku y como uno de estos estaba morado. Eso no era todo, la peliturquesa también tenía la nariz rota y el labio cortado. Los brazos estaban vendados, ocultando las quemaduras de cigarrillos.

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso.

La mayor estaba avergonzada, no tenía idea de cómo mirar a Len sin sentir que le había decepcionado. Posiblemente él estaría molesto con ella ahora. Cuando al fin tuvo el valor para hablar, el rubio ya había caminado hacia su dirección y la estrechó en sus brazos. Al sentir la calidez de su amigo entremezclándose con su calor propio, inevitablemente, la joven rompió en llanto, abrazándose con fuerza de él.

—Len… amo a mi padre, pero no quiero morir… —soltó Miku en un sollozo, mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho del mayor.

—Está bien, todo está bien ahora… —Le susurró, acariciando sus cabellos turquesas, luego la separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos— Vendrás conmigo sin excusas. Te quedaras en mi casa.

Miku se limitó a asentir y Len besó cálidamente su frente, provocando un leve sonrojo en la primera.

Él siempre había estado para ella, preocupándose, cuidándola, apoyándola e incluso amándola en secreto. La aquamarina ni si quiera lo sospechaba y aunque ahora más que nunca Len deseaba decirle sus sentimientos, lo que más importaba en ese momento era ver que estuviera bien.

La tomó de la mano para irse a casa, pero Miku no se movió.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Le observó confundido.

En un rápido movimiento que Len no fue capaz de predecir, la aquamarina le abrazó rodeándole de su cuello y besó cálidamente los labios del menor. Éste se quedó paralizado e impactado, sin saber exactamente si debía corresponder o no aquel beso. ¿Pero en que pensaba? La tomó de su cintura y le respondió el tierno beso con la misma intensidad. Cuando al fin se separaron por la falta de aire, ella fue la primera en hablar:

—Gracias por todo y… —Miku quiso continuar, pero el rubio había colocado dos dedos encima de sus labios interrumpiéndola.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Ahora vamos a mi casa, para que vea esas heridas.

Con un leve sonrojo, la chica asintió y tomados de la mano, ambos adolescentes salieron del colegio.

En la salida Rin estaba sentada, en espera de su hermano, pero al ver a su amiga, rápidamente corrió donde ella para abrazarla. Miku le correspondió e igual tuvo que consolarla, pues la del moño había rotó en llanto al ver a su amiga tan lastimada, además de haber estado preocupada por ella todo el día.

Luego de la conmovedora escena entre ambas amigas, finalmente los tres se dirigieron a la casa de los gemelos, donde la chica aquamarina fue cordialmente recibida.

—Bueno, aquí tengo alcohol y unas vendas que compre en la farmacia de la esquina ¿está bien? —Preguntó Rin entregándole una bolsa a su hermano.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Rin.

—Bueno, los dejare solos. —La rubia sonrió levemente, posando una mano en el hombro de su gemelo antes de irse.

Una vez ella se había ido, Len cerró la puerta de su habitación y giró su mirada donde Miku, la cual yacía sentada en su cama, comiendo un sándwich que Rin le había hecho, pues según ella, la veía muy desnutrida. La verdad es que la Hatsune se alimentaba bien, pero al menos ese día no había comido nada por huir de su casa, por lo que aceptó gustosa la comida que le habían ofrecido.

Len se acercó donde la chica de coletas, tomando asiento a su lado en la cama. Ella había terminado de comer y le miró para agradecerle. Por su parte, él solamente sonrió, llevando una mano donde la mejilla de ella y retirar con su dedo pulgar las migajas que habían en sus labios.

— ¿Te apetece tomar un baño? Para que te relajes. —Le propuso al notarla tan tensa y nerviosa.

— ¿No es problema?

—Claro que no. —Len besó su frente y se levantó dirigiéndose donde el baño de su habitación.

Abrió las llaves del agua fría y caliente para templarle el agua. Llenó su tina hasta el tope y luego fue a buscarla. Miku le miró confundida cuando se paró frente a ella, para de pronto tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su baño.

—Y-yo pude haber venido sola… —Se quejó levemente sonrojada.

—Lo sé. —Respondió él con una leve sonrisa, para empezar a desabotonarle la blusa de su uniforme.

— ¡Yo puedo desvestirme sola! —Esta vez exclamó, con el rubor en su rostro aumentando.

—También lo sé. —Len dejó caer la blusa de ella al suelo. Instintivamente Miku se cubrió con sus manos y el rubio aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura— Pero eres mi invitada, así que déjame tratarte. —Le susurró viéndola directamente a los ojos.

La Hatsune se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos celestes. Se quedo tan embelesada que no notó cuando el chico le había retirado la falda.

Una vez estando solamente en ropa interior, Miku se abrazó a Len avergonzada. Hundió su rostro en su pecho al sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar al broche de su sostén y así poder quitárselo. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con su ropa intima, la cuales cayeron por sus largas piernas. Ya hecho eso, Len la tomó de sus hombros, separándola un poco de él para poder observarla. Esta vez la peliturquesa no hizo por taparse, pero mantenía la mirada baja por la vergüenza.

Tal como el rubio había sospechado, la chica tenía un hermoso cuerpo, pero era algo difícil de apreciar al estar lleno de moretones, cortadas y quemaduras. Len se mordió el labio del coraje, al no haber sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto para evitar todo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo culpa, pero de inmediato los abrió cuando la mano de Miku se había posado en una de sus mejillas. Ella le sonreía gentilmente, acercándose de apoco a él, para besar sus labios por segunda vez ese día e igual, por segunda vez, Len no dudó en corresponderle.

Mientras la besaba, la abrazó con fuerza de su cintura, alzándola un poco del suelo para llevarla a la tina y meterla con delicadeza allí. La aquamarina le tomaba de su camisa, insistiendo en que él entrara con ella, pero se negó, quedándose afuera, solamente para ayudarla a lavarse su largo cabello turquesa.

Miku dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y calma. No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido tan relajada como en ese momento, metida en la tibia agua de la tina, con las manos de Len acariciando su cabeza mientras le lavaba sus cabellos. Estiró un brazo para tomar la esponja que había a un lado y así enjabonar su cuerpo, pero solo dijo alcanzarlo, el de ojos celestes se lo había arrebatado con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ella simplemente infló sus mejillas.

—Te dije que me dejaras a mí tratarte. —Le susurró en su oreja al estar detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que pasaba la esponja con delicadeza por su cuerpo, pues algunas áreas aun le dolían con el contacto.

Nuevamente el rubor se hizo del rostro de Miku, cuando Len le enjabonaba su cuerpo, sus hombros, hasta su pecho, entre sus senos hasta su vientre. Por un momento la chica creyó que el contrario seguiría más para abajo, pero allí se detuvo, solo para hacer la esponja a un lado y llevar ambas manos hasta sus senos desnudos.

La de mirada esmeralda gimió levemente. Era la primera vez que hacia un ruido como ese, tal vez porque era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de la manera en que el Kagamine lo hacía, masajeando sus pechos en un movimiento circulatorio, mientras sus labios besaban cariñosamente su cuello. Era extraño, pero placentero a la vez, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y mientras Len más la tocaba, más sentía una presión entre sus piernas, que no tardo en ser apaciguada con la mano del chico colocándose entre ellas.

Miku se llevó una mano a la boca al soltar un gemido más fuerte que el anterior. Len sonrió por dentro, mientras empezaba a lamer el cuello de su invitada, sin dejar de acariciar sus senos, apretando con delicadeza la punta de estos, mientras la juguetona mano en la entrepierna de la chica aquamarina, se hace paso entre los pliegues de intimidad, colando un dedo en ella.

— ¡L-Len! —Miku arqueó la espalda, sosteniéndose del borde de la tina.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó con ternura, dándole una lamida al lóbulo de su oreja.

La aquamarina negó con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de emitir alguna palabra. Su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba, mientras que el rubio solo le susurraba que se relajara. Una vez hizo por obedecer sus palabras, ocurrió.

Respiraba entrecortada y el sonrojó adornaban sus mejillas, dándole una imagen tan hermosa y vulnerable, al menos ante los ojos del rubio que aun la mantenía abrazada por detrás, fuera de la tina. Él se sentía realmente tentado de hacer más cosas con Miku, con el fin de hacerla sentir, de que se olvidara de todos sus dolores, pero más que nada, para demostrarle su amor, porque las palabras a veces no eran suficientes, al menos no para él.

Luego de un rato, la ayudo a salir de la tina y tomó una de las batas que habían dobladas en el baño para cubrirla. Esta vez, antes de que él se diera con la intención de cargarla, la Hatsune ya se había abrazado a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, como si hubiese estado esperando su siguiente acción. Len simplemente sonrió levemente, llevándola hasta su cama, donde la recostó, colocándose encima de ella solamente para observarla, retirando su fleco con una mano para verla bien a sus ojos.

— ¿Está todo bien…? —Miku colocó una mano en la mejilla de él, notándolo extraño.

—Nada, es solo que… —Tomó gentilmente su mano— estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo. En verdad llegué a creer que te perdería… —Apegó su frente a la de ella.

—Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo. Les agradezco mucho a Rin y a ti por todo. —Comentó ella con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Len recordara a la Miku de catorce que sonreía de esa misma manera, aun estando llena de vendas y curitas— Len… u-uhm… había algo que quería decirte hoy… N-no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ahora… la verdad es que yo…

—También te amo, Miku. —Interrumpió el rubio de manera muy casual, sonriéndole a la chica que ahora era un tomate por el intenso rubor que se hizo de su rostro. Len inevitablemente empezó a reír.

— ¡Y-yo iba decírtelo! ¡¿Por qué siempre me interrumpes?! —La chica hizo un mohín, apretando las mejillas del ojiazul, pero se detuvo, viéndole apenada— ¿Es en serio…?

—Heh, claro que sí. Creí que había quedado en claro hace un rato en la tina. —Le guiñó, haciendo que ella sonrojara más, si es que era posible—Miku… te prometo que no dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte nunca más; pero debes prometerme algo también…

— ¿Qué cosa…?

—Que tú tampoco dejaras que nadie te lastime, sin excepción, ni siquiera yo. —Dijo aquello último con seriedad, mirándola detenidamente en espera de su respuesta.

—Sí, Len, te lo prometo… —La peliturquesa volvió a rodear el cuello de él, para acercándolo más a ella hasta que sus frentes se toparon— aunque dudo que tú seas capaz de lastimarme.

—Eso espero. —Respondió, besando su frente, para finalmente echarse a un lado en la cama, estrechándola a ella en sus brazos.

Descansando tranquilamente abrazada a Len, Miku logró divisar una foto que descansaba en el escritorio del rubio. Allí estaban los dos, él de doce y ella de catorce, tomados de las manos, sonriendo ampliamente, aparentando que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que ella se encontraba llena de vendas y parches en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Incluso en ese entonces Len la cuidaba, se preocupaba y buscaba protegerla, pero si las cosas habían llegado a este extremo, era por culpa de ella, que no le permitía intervenir en su vida, que actuaba como si todo estaba bien, cuando claramente no era así. Sin embargo, al final fue capaz de entrar en razón, de estar ahora en brazos de la persona que amaba, de ser feliz como había deseado.

Al final él fue capaz de sanar sus heridas.

* * *

**_Como siempre se agradecen los reviews! Aquí las respuestas a algunos:_**

_**Teddy-San: **Ese long-fic ya fue publicado, no sé si ya lo hayas leído, apenas va en el primer capitulo, así que te invito a leerlo :3 Muchas gracias por tus palabras!_

_**Ely p: **Pues originalmente pensaba hacer el one-shot Mikuo x Rin, ya que en cierto modo Rin viene siendo la version femenina de Len, pero varios fans de Vocaloid no lo ven así o3o y pues entonces decidí usar a Lenka, aunque te confesare que no me gustan mucho los genderbender de los Kagamine, por lo mismo de que para mi cada uno es el genderbender del otro uwu pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara el fic y considerare hacer más de ellos!_

_**AI tsukiyomi: **Los labios de Mikuo son un buen postre ewe que se note que adoro a ese fanloid *-* Gracias por tu review!_

...

_Les dije que el lemon seria soft, nada muy explicito o pervertido uwu tal vez haga un one-shot completamente lemon, pero como ya he dicho antes, no creo incluirlos en esta colección._

_Antes de despedirme, les invito a leer mi más reciente long-fic LenMiku, **Sweet Dreams**, basado en la canción de "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" owo)/_

_Ahora si, nos leemos hasta la próxima, gente ¡Cuídense mucho!_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
